


The Way Back Into Love

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Classicberry - Freeform, Comfort, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fontcest, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt, Implied Cheating, Implied Unhealthy Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, KrysalVerse, LazyBerry - Freeform, Multi, Multiple chapters, Nudity, Other, PapySans, Rare Pair, Resets, Sanscest - Freeform, Swapcest - Freeform, break ups, cutest but rare pair, falling back in love, for the others, hint of jealousy, may change the rating later, maybe future poly relationship, papyton, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: "please, I can't lose another person who is important to me...""I'm important to you?""Of course!"When you love someone, the best thing is to let them go. Even if it causes your soul to shatter into millions of pieces. Sans and Blue are about to discover, just because your soul is broken, doesn't mean it can't be fixed as they find love in the most unlikely place.





	1. Its never easy

**Author's Note:**

> Classicberry is for life.

“I'm Sorry Sans…”

 

They were happy… Wasn't they? Sans knew that lately Papyrus had been drifting away, but he thought he just needed space. 

 

“I Didn't Mean For It To Happen.” 

 

Sure, Sans was sloppy, lazy and told too many puns, but was he that bad? So bad that it pushed Papyrus into another's arms? Could he have prevented this?  Sans could feel tears prick his eye sockets.

 

“Sans, Say Something.” Sans looked up at Papyrus. Papyrus's eye lights shined with concerned.The same eyelights that use to shine with love, now no longer held that emotion towards him.

 

What did he do wrong?

 

What could Sans say? If he even told Papyrus what he was feeling, Papyrus would feel guilty for something he couldn't help. What kind of lover would he be if he did that? What kind of  **brother** would he be if he did? Sans calmly wiped his tears away. Forcing a bright smile, one that fooled Papyrus before. 

 

“i-i’m happy for you Paps.” Sans lied. He prayed to anyone that Papyrus was going to fall for it. Hoping that Papyrus didn't see through him. 

 

“Really?!” Papyrus face lite up with shock. Sans nodded.

 

“yeah, if you're happy. I'm happy.” Sans said.

 

Papyrus would be lying if he said he was completely shocked by Sans’s words. However, he knew Sans would say anything to keep him happy. Papyrus eyed Sans. Small, blue tears were pricking at Sans eye sockets. Papyrus felt a small bit of guilt eat at him before he forced it down. It would have hurt Sans more if he kept on lying to him. Making him think there was something there when there wasn’t. The last thing Papyrus had wanted to do was hurt him anymore. 

 

Sans waited stilly for Papyrus to leave. To leave him alone so he can wallow in his sorrow. A few minutes seemed to pass before Papyrus left. Once he was out of the room, Sans crumbled. 

 

_ How could this happen to me…? _

 

.

 

Blue stared at Stretch, his normally starry eyes was non-existent. Stretch waited with baited breath. He just waited for Blue’s response to the news. The news that Stretch now loved Mettablook. Stretch had expected anything; Tears, yelling, anger, denial, confusion, anything really. He didn’t expect his normally loud and expressional brother to be quiet and emotionless. 

 

“Blue?” 

 

Blue, himself, was mostly in shock. He had thought everything was going well. He and Papy were really happy, at least, he thought they were. They talked about kids, marriage, there was never a dull moment, they never fought… Was it all one-sided this entire time? Was Stretch lying to keep  _ Blue  _ happy? 

 

If that was the case… Shouldn’t Blue return the favor? Even if it wasn’t, Blue would never try and stop Stretch from being happy, even if it wasn’t with him. What kind of brother would he be if he did? 

 

“Con-Congratulations, Papy!” Blue choked out, a fake smile forced onto his face. He even forced his eyes to turn into their normal star-like shape. Stretch jaw dropped. Was Blue happy for him? 

 

“Thanks?” Stretch said as he watched his older brother. Something wasn’t right here. Blue’s smile was too wide, his eyes, while starry, didn't sparkle, and his voice wasn’t as out there. “Are you okay?” He asked, concerned layering his voice. 

 

The sound of Stretch’s voice hurt Blue more. It sounded like he truly cared the same as Blue did, but he didn’t. It was a lie. Blue placed his hand behind his head and rubbed his neck. A nervous habit of his. “I’m fine, Papy. Really. I’m happy for you.” Blue lied through his teeth. 

 

“If you say so…” Stretch didn’t buy it, but the look on his brother’s face told him to let it go. So, he did. Stretch let out a sigh and looked at the clock. It was five. He promised Metta he would meet up with him in thirty minutes. “See ya later, bro.” Stretch said, putting a hesitate hand on his brother's shoulder, he gave it a squeeze.

 

Blue flinched at the contact and watched as Stretch left. When he heard the door close, Blue fell to his knees. His arms wrapped around his waist and tears spilled down his cheeks. What did he do wrong? Did he push Stretch’s limits? Was he a bad lover? Was he not there enough? Was he too much? 

 

_ What is wrong with me? _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a month has passed and sans is left alone in his thoughts. until....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. this did not end the way i thought it would

“I’m heading to Mettaton’s!” Papyrus called out as he exited the house.

Sans looked over at the closing door. He was huddled in on himself on the couch as some show played in the background. It has been a month since Papyrus left him for the famous robot. Things never got better. Papyrus was always out with Mettaton and when he was home it was too awkward to be in the same room for long. For Sans, it was honestly torture for him.

He never got an answer as to why Papyrus chose Mettaton over him. Honestly, Sans knew he could never compare to the famous robot, but he had thought Papyrus saw and loved him for all his faults. Apparently, he was wrong. Not surprisingly. Sans was nothing compared to Mettaton, let alone Papyrus. Paps deserve someone who shined like he did. Sans didn’t shine. He didn’t even glow in the dark.

Sans wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled them closer. It hurt to think about Papyrus. It hurt to think about anything. He should really do something to keep his mind off of this. Maybe do the dishes, or visit Tori. At the moment, neither seemed appealing. Don’t get him wrong, Toriel was the best, but right now he couldn’t stand the pity in her gaze.

He wanted someone to be there with him, someone who wouldn’t look at him with pity, or slightly judge him for whatever reason. Someone who would tell him it was alright. It seems like the only person that fits that description, finally grew tired and left him for someone else. Someone better.

Tears began to prick in Sans’s eyes as he stared at the wall. Sans hated being alone. When he was alone, dangerous thoughts seemed to plague him. ‘ _He was worthless, he couldn’t even keep Papyrus happy, he couldn’t do anything right…. Why keep living when there is no point anymore?’_  Of course, it was no better when Papyrus was home. If anything it made it worse. Why couldn’t sans do anything right? Stars…

_Knock, knock_

Sans’s head swirled to the door. Grillby. The flame monster made it a habit of visiting him once a day to check on him after the breakup. Sans would lie through his teeth as usual and say he was fine. Grillby never bought any of it. He would just eye Sans sadly and offer to come in and keep him company. Sans would shoo him away, telling him he was tired and wanted to sleep, or he had to get to work. Grillby would deadpan at the last one.

_Knock, knock._

Sans sighed. He couldn’t ignore Grillby. Last time he did, Grillby denied him ketchup when he finally went to the bar. Sans stood up and wiped at his face. Trying to wipe away any evidence of his tears. Once he assumed he looked presentable, Sans walked over to the door and let Grillby in.

Only it wasn’t Grillby.

There, out in the cold, stood Blue. He wasn’t wearing his normal attire. Instead, he was dressed in white baggy sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. His eyes weren’t bright and shimmering like they normally did, instead, they were dull and flickering. His arms were wrapped tightly around him as if he was trying to hold himself together. His eyes moving to the ground as soon as their eyes meet.

“Blue? Is everything okay?” Sans asked as he helped Blue inside. Blue didn’t say anything, though Sans highly doubted he needed too. Sans had heard about Stretch leaving Blue for Mettablook from Red. Which just left Sans confused as to why.

Blue didn’t say anything, he just stood there looking helpless. Sans took another step closer to Blue. The sudden motion caused Blue to look up at Sans. Sans froze when he saw the tears pricking in the corner of the usually bright eyes.

“Damn it, Blue.” Sans whispered as he grabbed a hold of Blue and pulled him close. The moment Blue was against Sans’s ribcage, Blue broke down. His shaking arms wrapped themselves tightly around Sans and held on as he fell to his knees.

“I-i d-d-idnt know whe-where else t-to go.” Blue whimpered out. Sans rubbed Blue’s back as he continued to cry.

The two of them just sat there for what felt like hours. Blue somehow found his way into San’s lap and clung to him, crying to his soul’s content. Sans was sure his own shirt was covered in tears and possibly snot. Sans wasn’t complaining about it though. He understood where Blue was coming from. If Sans had been left alone any longer, he knew he would have been in tears too.

Sans personally didn’t know what to do, he never really comforted anyone and when he did it was awkward. So, he didn’t say anything. He wrapped his arms tighter around the other skeleton and let him cry. Every once and a while, Sans would whisper into the side of Blue’s head. “ _It’s going to be okay…”_ or “ _I’m here. I gotcha.”._ It thankfully seemed to calm down Blue enough so that he was no longer crying. He was still upset but not to the point of tears.

“Are you feeling better?” Sans asked once he felt Blue go still. He never got a reply. Instead, he heard soft snores. “Blue?” Sans called out as he lightly shook the man in his lap. Blue didn’t respond, he just cuddled deeper into Sans’s arms.

Sans let out a soft sigh. Blue wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon. Looking closer, Sans could see bags under his eyes. It had to be a while since Blue got any real sleep. Sans didn’t want to move and risk waking him up. If he was right, Sans didn’t think Blue got any sleep since he and Stretch broke up. Unfortunately, Sans could relate.

So, instead of getting up and risking waking up the other, Sans lend back and laid on the floor. Blue resting on top of him. It wasn’t comfortable, but if Blue was truly a Sans, he could sleep anywhere. Once it was all situated, Sans stared at the ceiling and waited for sleep to take him. It wasn’t difficult. Sans was known to be good at falling asleep, so good, he could do it with his eyes closed…  


_heh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might end up changing this whole chapter. i couldnt find anyone to reread it for me or help me decide if this chapter plot was good. so i gave up.
> 
> Sans and blue are acquaintances but not really friends. they never really tried to get to know eachother, but they dont hate eachother. This story will revovle them getting to know on another and so on. 
> 
> so if this is weird or whatever, please let me know. im not good at this.
> 
>  
> 
> next chapter will take place probably an hour after this with now Blue's p.o.v


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness at its fucking finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, this is the worse chapter so far. So be warned. I tried but near the last part i needed to do, i lost interest in this chapter. I already had the ending so i lost focus.

When Blue woke up, he didn’t expect to be laying on top of someone. For a quick second, he thought it had been Stretch. Until the haunting memories of the past month came back. Blue rose up and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t go to Grillby’s, got drunk and slept with some random monster, did he? There is a first for everything, but he didn’t remember even going to the bar. So who…?   
  


A bright blue blush spread across his cheeks as he remembers going to Undertale and crying into his counterparts arms. Embarrassment swirled in Blue’s soul as he looked at the other sleeping skeleton. He must have made a fool of himself! 

 

Blue sat up, still on the other monster, and looked around. He didn’t hear or see any signs of Papyrus, which was good. Even if Papyrus was his closest multiverse friend, he wouldn’t able to see another version of his papy. Not so soon anyway. Plus he also didn’t want Papyrus to see him on top of Sans like this. Kind of incriminating from an outside view. 

 

He looked down at Sans and sighed. Sans helped him and comforted him, the lease he could do was make some tea. Blue pushed himself up and walked into the kitchen. He hesitated to even enter, it had been a while since he had been in his own kitchen, he lost the urge to cook or be anywhere near memories of cooking with Stretch. 

 

Once Blue was safely able to find the kettle pot, he filled it with water and placed it on the burning stove. Next was the type of tea. He personally didn’t know much about Sans. He knew he resembled Stretch in personality wise but did he in taste? Not really according to their differences in condiments. Should he make his own favorite? Did Sans and Papyrus even keep tea in the house? 

 

Blue picked up the stool that was in front of the fridge and placed it in front of the cabinets. The cabinets may have some of the tea in it, that's where Blue use to keep it. So maybe. Plus, he needed to get cups anyways. Checking the cabinets seemed to prove sufficient. There was tea, most important, there was sunflower tea. Which was good, wasn’t Blue’s favorite (Echo flower tea), but it would at least due. 

 

Placing the teabags down next to the stove, Blue than reached for the cups. Picking up the closets cups was easy, Blue just wished they weren’t ones with puns. Blue sighed in annoyance but went against reaching for different cups. 

 

“What are you doing?” Blue jumped, nearly dropping the cups and turned around. Sans stood at the entrance of the door, rubbing at one eye socket and watching with curiosity. Blue looked down to the ground, something he couldn’t stop doing lately. 

 

“I… I was making some sunflower tea…” Blue went to the table and placed the two cups down. “My way of saying thanking you,” Blue explained once he turned back around. 

Sans shook his head. For a second, Blue thought he was being annoying, that he did something wrong. Which wouldn’t be surprising as of late. He did appear out of nowhere and cried all over Sans. “You didn’t need to thank me, Blue.” Blue felt his eyes widen.

 

“What?”

 

“You didn’t need to thank me. If anyone knows what you're going through, it's me...” Sans said as he sat at the table. “But I do appreciate the gesture,” Sans said once he saw Blue’s off expression. Blue gave a small smile before going to the kettle and grabbed the teabags. 

 

He went back to the table and proceeded to make the tea. Sans was quick to sip some of the tea, his eyes watching the wall. It was quick to become awkward. Blue rubbed his arm quickly as he looked at the cup in front of him. 

 

When a few minutes passed with neither of them trying to communicate, Blue laid his head on the table and pouted. He normally was a very talk active person, and he knew Sans was a people person as well. Maybe it was the situation that was making it awkward. Whatever it was, it wasn’t easing up at all. Blue wanted to solve it all, but his anxiety was stopping him. He couldn’t find it in him to say even a word. 

 

With his head on the table, Blue-eyed the cup of tea in front of him. The steam flowing from it in waves. Blue let out a sigh and raised his eyes to meet Sans. Sans held his cup and was staring down at it. This awkward silence was killing them both. Blue pushed himself back and sat straight up. The sudden motion frightening Sans a bit. 

 

“I’m sorry for bothering you,” Blue said as he eyed the floor. Strange, the color panel was different than his kitchen. 

 

“It’s fine, Blue. I understand a little too well why you're here.” Blue winced and looked up at Sans again. Sans eyelights was gone, his body was stiff and hunched over. Blue wanted to slap himself right then and there. He had heard from Razz what had happened and here Blue is being selfish and only thinking of himself. ( _ More reasons why Stretch probably left him…)  _

“Right. I heard, sorry.” Blue said as he began to rub his arm. Sans shook his head and smiled softly. 

 

“It’s not your fault. So don’t be sorry.” 

 

“... Sorry.” 

 

Sans let out a soft laugh at that. He should have expected that in all honesty. Another awkward silence settled over them. Blue’s rubbing seemed to become harsher in the silence and Sans just gripped his coffee mug. Jeez, why was it this difficult?

 

“I like the entire alphabet.” Blue’s head jerked up. Sans had a tiny twinkle in his eyes. Blue frowned. Feeling like something bad was about to happen.

  
“Sans…”   
  
“But I guess T is fine.” Blue groaned in annoyance as it sunk in. Sans just snickered. Blue now was wondering if passing up going to Grillby’s to see Sans was a smart idea. Blue appreciated Sans’s attempted at breaking the ice. However, puns were not his thing. Blue could tell the pun wasn’t done with Sans whole soul. Not even half did. 

 

Blue’s took a sip of his cup and winced, it was cold now. He never could like cold tea. To get it over with, he downed, got up and placed the cup into the sink. He turned to look at Sans, to see the other skeleton standing and leaving the kitchen. Blue didn’t feel like he had a choice and followed him. 

 

Sans was sitting on the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest as he stared at the TV. Blue sighed and couldn’t help but feel a little pity. Sans had to watch the person that was with his ex. It kind of had to be a stab in the chest every time the tv was even on. 

 

Blue sat down beside Sans and leaned back, his body’s energy was drained by his anxiety and he wanted to nap, even if he mentally didn’t want to. Was this how Sans felt? It most likely was, he never tried to wonder why Sans or stretch was always tired. Blue barely has anxiety attacks, so he didn’t focus on how it drained him so much. 

 

“Why did you come to me?” Sans asked out of curiosity. It was clear Sans was not the right person when it came to broken hearts. He was a mess. 

 

“You are the only that understands…” Blue whispered. Once he saw Sans’s confused face he enlightened more. “Razz still has Pup, and Red has Edge. They both have their Papies. We… We don’t.” Sans sighed. Makes a little more sense, especially seeing as they normally don’t interact with each other.

 

Sans walked over to where Blue sat. Sans sat beside him and just sat there. Blue was rubbing his arm again and Sans felt like he could take another nap soon. It was no secret that Sans had his depression. He didn’t hide it from anyone. What most didn’t know, was that Blue had anxiety. The energetic skelly was usually happy and go lucky, so not many so him twitching or rubbing his arm when his anxiety reached high enough.

 

Sans knew the signs of Anxiety well. Red had both depression and anxiety so he saw when one had high anxiety. Sans wondered how many people knew of Blue’s though. He seemed to have it under more control than Red. Maybe, it was hard to tell just by the signs. 

 

“How are you fine?” The sudden question hung in the air. Sans looked at the other with shock. Fine? Sans was anything but fine. He was so close to falling apart at the seems. He wanted to go to his room and never come out. He wanted to drink away his sorrow. He was not fine.

 

“I’m not,” Sans replied. His eyelights moving to connect with Blue’s. Blue just stared at him, a hopeless look in his eyes made Sans want to change his answer. To reassure Blue that he will be okay. Even if it took years, he would be able to smile again without it being forced. 

 

Blue looked away and sighed. Was it wrong that Blue was happy about that? He wasn’t alone in feeling helpless. He wasn’t the only one suffering. Was it selfish of him to want it to stay that way? To have someone who knew how he felt? 

 

Yes, it was. 

 

“Let’s go,” Sans said quickly, as he stood up off of the couch, offering his hand to Blue. Blue stared at Sans’s hand and grabbed it. Sans pulled him off the couch and turned to walk towards the door.

 

“Where are we going?” 

 

“Grillby’s. I don’t know about you, but Grillby’s sounds like a good idea at the moment.”

 

Blue couldn’t help but agree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be a while before i post again, i dont know. I do know i have about eight or ten major chapters for the plot, so no where near done.
> 
> EDIT: Blue will have A LOT of similarities to Sans, not a lot to make him the exact same person, but enough for them to have stuff in common. Like, liking greasy food, liking stars, ketchup and so on. But all the "bad" habits, Blue doesnt due as often to make it stand out for his normal character, only when he is upset and really down will he drink ketchup or go to grillbys. Its rare but he does do it. 
> 
> plus gave him anxiety for some reason, i dont know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Sans hang out at Grillbys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made an okay chapter and it kind of ended the way I wanted. Hooray!

To say Grillby was surprised to see Sans and another skeleton walk into his bar, would be an understatement. It had been a while since he last saw the other even think of stepping into the bar. Grillby was happy that Sans seemed to be fine enough to leave the house. However, by his clothing he was still upset. Grillby could tell by the others clothing, he wasn’t far from Sans in that department. 

 

Grillby was just happy Sans wasn’t getting worse. He had really started to worry about his small friend. Fear that the smaller was close to falling down had entered his soul more than just a few times. Seeing the smaller here, reassured him that Sans would be fine. If he could, he would have smiled. 

 

Getting drinks at Grillbys proved to slightly lighten the mood and break the ice between the two. Sans honestly never saw himself ever having a real conversation with his counterpart. Blue just never stuck out to him as a friend. He knew he could trust him, but they never seemed to stick out to each other as much as Red did to Sans and Razz did to Blue. Yet, here they were, at Grillby’s and having a semi-good time. 

 

If you told Sans, he had a lot in common with his swap counterpart, he would have asked you if you knew what swap meant. Sans was surprised to find him and Blue did in fact have quite a bit in common. The bluer skeleton and him did have a lot of differences, but they had some of the same quirks. 

 

Blue told Sans that he did like to nap, but with his endless amount of energy it was almost impossible to actually get tired enough to nap. That didn’t stop him from being able to sleep anywhere when he did crash after a long day. (One time, Blue fell asleep on the kitchen counter when he was attempting to make tacos. In his defence, he had two training sessions with Alphys that day.) 

 

Blue even admitted to liking ketchup. He just didn’t drink it as much, unless it was a special occasion or he was really down. Which had been happening a lot more lately. Blue even turned out to be close friends with his worlds Grillby. 

 

Sans wasn’t going to lie, it felt nice to have someone who understood him and what he was going through. Blue’s sad smile never strayed from his face but it never brightened through the night. Sans could say it was the same for him. He didn’t even put his whole soul into his puns like he normally did. Blue didn’t seem to mind. He did scrowled when a pun was made though. 

 

Blue himself was just content with having someone distract him from the pain in his soul. It had been a while since he had been able to do anything without that painful thump of his soul. Even training had started to prove to be hard to distract him. Which was why Alphys gave him a few days off, even if that wouldn’t help him relax at all. So being able to talk to someone who understood felt nice.

 

_ “My brother has a date with Mettaton next week… Can you visit again?” _

 

_ “Most definitely.” _

 

A few weeks passed for the two skeletons. They continued to meet up with each other. It was a nice feeling. To have someone to help through the pain. Grillby’s was the first place they would meet. Whether it would be in Undertale or Underswap, it was a safe haven for both. 

 

Some visits was great! Yes, both of them was hurting and in pain. However, it was easy to forget it when the other came around. It was easier to forget that the one they loved was with another. It was easier to remember the good times and to have fun when they saw their counterpart. It was a good way to replace the pain. 

 

Some visits wasn’t as happy or cheerful though. Some days would be the worse, catching their brothers with their new datemates doing something they use to do together, it would kill them. Neither would admit, that they would be almost in tears until the other showed up. They both would put on fake smiles, and try to hide their tears. Which never worked. The other would pretend not to notice and offer their comfort.

 

Blue would admit he was grown accustomed to Sans’s company, maybe even dependent on it. Sans would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy being with Blue. He actually enjoyed being in the other company. 

 

Thankfully today wasn’t a bad day, not so far anyways. Blue was gripping his bandana and staring at the bar. Blue had requested to meet up. He had wished he was stronger to not annoy Sans, but he wasn’t. He was weak and needed Sans to talk too. He would go to Razz but the past few weeks made it easier to talk to Sans. Razz always shut down or tossed aside any real conversation they could have if it meant getting emotional.

 

Blue unconsciously rubbed his arm as he drunk his root beer float from a straw. A drink Swirlby wanted to try out for the non-drinkers of his bar. Blue was dressed in his normal attire. Well, what was normal for him nowadays. A light baby blue t-shirt and grey baggy pants. Sans was going to be here soon, he should be at least. Unless something went wrong that caused the portals to close up. 

 

“I’m sorry, i’m late.” 

 

Blue turned to see Sans moving too sit next to him. His eye sockets still held that tired and slightly pained look. It did look better than the first time they began to meet up however. He moved to sit with his back to the counter, his smile only slightly forced as he gave Blue a curt nod. Blue gave Sans a soft smile to let him know that he didn't mind the others lateness. 

 

“Its fine. I haven't been here long anyways.” Blue said with a shrug. 

 

Blue slid a rootbeer float to Sans. Sans eyed it for a bit before taking a sip. Sans gave a soft whence before drinking some more. Blue couldn't blame him. “It's a little sweet.” Blue said with a smile.

 

“I noticed…” Sans placed his drink back onto the counter as he smacked his ‘lips’ together as he attempted to adjust to the sudden sweetness. “Kind of unlike Swirlby.” 

 

Blue didn't have a response to that, though he felt Swirlby’s flames kick up a bit at Sans remark. “How are you?” Blue asked as he tapped his fingers against the counter. Sans looked over at him and shrugged.

 

“I could be worse, but I could be better.” Sans sighed as he leaned back against the counter. “Paps attempted to make a conversation but it didn't go well.” 

 

Blue frowned. That must have been why Sans got here late. Blue knew Papyrus had been trying to make a real brotherly relationship between him and Sans, each attempt was a crash. It usually left Sans feeling numb and isolated from Blue. Blue, couldn't blame Sans though. The one time Stretch tried for a real conversation with Blue, it left Blue feeling empty. As if something once there was now gone. 

 

“How about you?” 

 

Sans’s deep voice knocked Blue out of his thoughts. Blue looked up too meet Sans eyes and failed to hold it. Blue laid on his arms, which rested on the counter. 

 

“I guess I have been better. However, I do feel better than last week.” sans raised an eyebrow at Blue’s response. 

 

“Did something happen?” 

 

“No, I just needed some company, if you don’t mind…” Blue admitted. 

 

Sans gave a soft smile. “I don't mind, Blue. I like your company.” Blue felt a soft blush fill his cheeks at the comment. Blue frowned and shook off the blush and smiled brightly. “Besides, better than staying home and being  _ blue  _ the entire time.” Sans said with a wink. 

 

The moment the pun processed in Blue’s mind, he pouted. “You ruined it.” Blue huffed as he crossed his arms and turned away from Sans. Sans let out a snicker as he poked at Blue’s cheek. Blue looked over at the other skeleton out from the corner of his eye, a smile forming on his face as he tried to keep his pout.

 

“Come on~ You’re smiling.” Sans said in a sing-song voice.

 

“You are seeing things.” Blue chimed as he took a sip of his float. Sans laughed. “There is no smile on my face and there never will be when it comes to your puns.”

 

“Why not? Don’t puns tickle your funny bone?” Blue gave Sans a soft glare before a evil smirk creeped its way across his face. 

 

“The clever ones do.” 

 

“Ouch.” 

   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Blue covered his mouth as a snort came out of his mouth. Rootbeer float shooting from his nose. Sans laughing at the sight.-
> 
>  
> 
> This took so long to do, but only because I got writers block.so bleh. Next,..... I dont know.
> 
>  
> 
> I may make Sans and Blue's relationship unhealthy but not to the point it is toxic


	5. Having a Bad Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a bad day, Blue makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just over 3000 words! Yes! I honestly am surprised at this. But I am also not. I wanted to make this chapter long and worked on it all day. Now it's not the longest chapter out there, but it is for this story. I hope you enjoy!

_hey-_

 

Sans sighed as he hesitated to send the text. He has probably been bothering Blue a little too much lately. He didn’t mean too, however, he needed someone to talk too. Today was a bad day so far. It started off okay, but life decided to throw shit at him like it was nothing.

First, Sans went to do his normal run to Grillby's for food. However, when he arrived there, the bar was closed. It was strange to see the bar closed during the day. Though it wasn't surprising, it was Fuku´s birthday today. Sans sighed and turned around. He wasn't going have lunch for the day, but he could go to Muffets if he got hungry enough.

When he turned around, he froze in his spot. There was Papyrus and Mettaton. They were ahead of him and didn't seem to notice him as their backs were turned to him. They were holding hands as they walked in the snow. They looked like the perfect couple.

Sans felt his soul break a bit.

He quickly teleported away to his sentry station. He barely remembers falling to the ground in the snow, back to the station. He could feel the tears pricking at his eyes. He wiped them away. He should be over this by now. He really shouldn't be crying over this when it happened so long ago. Why did it still hurt?

He sat there for a while. It took a while for Sans to finally stop crying. Stars, he felt pathetic. He sat in the snow. He wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head in his arms. He tried to calm down his breathing. It wasn't working so well. His soul felt tight and heavy, feeling like that at any moment, it would shatter. Like there was string wrapped around it and it was getting tighter, and tighter, and tighter...

Surprisingly, Undyne had been the one to find him. She had been on her usual parole when Alphys told her about seeing Sans crying and asked Undyne to check on him. Alphys cared for her former coworker and seeing him crying hurt her.

When Undyne saw him, she sighed and kneeled in front of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “You got the week off. Go home,” she said softly. Sans just cast his eyes to the ground and nodded. He looked ready to protest but he didn't and teleported away.

With Sans gone, Undyne sighed and ran her hands through her hair. This was all fucked up. When Undyne heard Papyrus left Sans, she couldn't believe it, those two had loved each other deeply. She just hoped Papyrus got his skull out of his non-existent ass soon, for the feared for what would happen to Sans if he didn't.

Sans had teleported him into his bedroom. He landed on his bed with a thump. His hands clenched the covers below him until it ripped. It hurt. It hurt. It was numb...

Sadly, the day didn't end there for Sans. His alternative, Red, barged into his home an hour after being home. Normally, Sans didn't see the problems, however, Red brought his brother.

It had hurt when he saw how Edge and Red were still going strong and was happy together. It brought back way to many memories and opened some fresh wounds. He knew red and Edge didn't mean anything by it, but it still hurt.

Edge and Red tried to keep their distance between each other for Sans sake. However, that just made it a lot worse. He didn't like making his friends be that way. Even if they way they normally act, all touchy and lovingly, hurt him. He didn't want to make them unhappy.

It got to the point where Red and Edge had to leave. Sans didn't make them leave. Red and Edge had got a little too uncomfortable and decided to leave before causing any more trouble. They were fells, they didn't do emotions. Sans didn't blame them though. Who would want to be with a mess like him? Blue probably wouldn't want him around at this point. He annoyed them too much.

That leaves Sans where he was now. Laying in his bed, staring at his text he sent Blue. Part of him praying the Blue would answer soon. The other part was that Blue broke his phone and would never get the message, the last thing he needed to do was annoy Blue.

It was a few minutes before Sans placing his phone down with a sigh. This is was stupid. He shouldn't be bothering Blue. Sans flopped down on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was a hopeless mes-

**Ding!**

Sans eyes widen and rolled over to grab his phone. Blue. Blue had actually messaged him back. Sans quickly opened his phone to look at the message.

_-Hey, Sans! How are you?_

Heh _._

_I'm okay. you?-_

Sans knew the best thing to do was probably not lying. However, just talking to Blue made him feel slightly better.

 _-I’m good._  
_-Are you wanting to meet up?_ Swirlby _is closed for the day,_  
_so we can meet up somewhere else if you want._

Sans wasn’t able to fool Blue. Sans isn't necessarily surprised by that, he is just disappointed in himself at this point. 

_Would you mind? -_

  
_-Why would I mind?_  


_I don’t know…-_

  
-Its settled! We are meeting at the capitol in my universe!  
Meet me there in an hour, mister!

Sans felt a soft smile bloom on his face as he read the text. Blue really was something else half the time. Sans glanced over at his clock. An hour didn’t give him much time. Especially if he was universe jumping. He could spend the first thirty minutes laying in bed. However, Sans looked down at his outfit. He felt like he looked okay, but his clothes had a few stains.

Normally Sans didn’t mind, but he didn’t want Blue to know he was feeling he really down enough to not care. Plus, Blue seemed rather cheerful in his text messages, so he didn’t want to look completely out of place next to the other.

Sans heaved himself out of his bed and headed to his pile of clothes. Most assumed they were dirty. No, Sans was just too lazy to put them in the closet. He saw an old sweater of his. It was white and he hadn’t worn it in a while. It had long sleeves and would feel pretty warm in the capital. Which means he wouldn’t be able to wear his jacket without heating up a bit. Sans wouldn’t mind not wearing his jacket, it was something Papyrus got him. He could do without any remembrance of his ex.

Sans quickly switched out his stained t-shirt for the sweater. Sans considered changing his pants, but he felt more comfortable in his shorts than in jeans. He didn’t want to be too out of his element than he already felt.

Sans looked at his clock, at least fifteen minutes had passed. Not enough to be heading to see Blue. Maybe Sans could eat something real quick, or was that something Blue had in mind for them? Knowing Sans, he wouldn’t have the time to eat anyways.

Sans sighed and turned and threw his dirty shirt in his tornado. Sans guess he could take his time to get there. Maybe not teleport, it would take about an hour that way.

Seeing that as the best decision at the moment, Sans teleported to the machine. He could have walked, but he just didn’t feel like it. He felt more emotionally drained then normally. Hopefully, some of Blue’s energy will rub off on him.

He powered up the machine and punched in underswap’s code. the machine lit up like a Christmas tree. It made a weird high pitched noise. it rang through Sans nonexistent ears. With a flash, Sans felt the coldness of the ever-gnawing void as he was placed in the other universe.

Sans felt his feet hit the ground with a lot more grace than earlier. He took in his surroundings and eyed the area. It looked like he landed in waterfall. If the rain wasn’t anything to go by anyway. Though, the rain looked more slushy, so he was probably right at the halfway point of snowdin and waterfall.

If he walked from here to the capital, he would be late. He had thought the portal would place him in hotland or on the edge of waterfall. Those were the places, he usually ended up in when he came to Underswap.

Maybe he could teleport to hotland and get to the capital that way. Sans sighed in frustration, well, if he doesn’t he would be a few minutes late. Maybe ten minutes. Sans started walking towards the area of hotland. With a blink of an eye, the lazy skeleton was gone.

Sans felt heat bear done on him. Yep, he is in hotland. Sans looked ahead of him and saw a house. It was in a shape of a reptilian-like head. Could that be this world’s Alphy’s house? It may be. He sort of remembers Blue mentioning how cool it looked.

“See ya, Alphys!”

“See you tomorrow, punk. Keep up with those cooking lessons in your spare time, you need it.”

Well, speak of the guy and he will appear. Blue exited out of Alphy’s house. He was wearing his normal battle body. Fresh sweat was shimmering down Blue, his shirt was slightly drenched in sweat but not completely. He was waving goodbye to his Alphy’s when he turned and saw Sans. Blue smiled brightly and waved at Sans. The string around his soul seemed to loosen at the sight of Blue.

“Sans!” Blue called out to him as he jogged up to him. Blue had that ever shining smile, for once didn’t seem as forced. His eyes, star-like, but small.

“Hey, Blue.” Sans said with a small wave.

Blue ambushed Sans with a hug, almost tackling him down. Sans let out a soft ‘ _oof_ ’ as he staggered to keep his balance. Blue… was in a really good mood. Blue never before ran up and hugged him and last he heard, Blue hadn’t been training at Alphy’s since the breakup.

“I’m so happy to see you! What happened to make you upset?” Blue pulled back from the hug. His eye lights glistening with concern as he eyed Sans. Sans could see sympathy flashing in the big, blue eyes. Sans would have felt offended if it had been anyone that looked at him like that.

“It’s kind of a long story…” Sans admitted. Blue gave a sad smile, he grabbed Sans’s arm and held onto it as he began to walk to the capitol.

“Well, we got all day and I’m all non-existent ears.” Sans let out a soft laugh as he was pulled along. He knew Blue was the last one to judge him. Especially, seeing as the other was going through something similar. So he spilled his guts to the other.

“Well, it started this morning at Grillbys-”

By the time Sans had finished telling Blue his story, they had reached the capital and was currently sitting on a small ledge. It had young, blooming echo flowers growing on it. Each word uttered between was whispered back by soft voices.

“I’m sorry you had such a bad day Sans…” Blue said after Sans had finished telling his story. He was glancing at Sans from the corner of his eyes. Sans didn’t want to meet the other's eyes, so he continued to look ahead of him.

“It’s fine. Not even your fault.” Sans replied.

“I know, it’s just… I don’t like it when you go through that.” Blue said with a sigh, as he rubbed his knee. “We may not be as close as other sanses, but I do like to consider us friends and I don’t like seeing my friend’s in pain.” Sans felt his soul become a little bit lighter with every word Blue said.

Sans looked down and finally glanced up to meet Blue’s eyelights. Sans gave a smile at the other skeleton. “Thanks, Blue. That means a lot to me.” Blue smiled at him, seeming to perk up a bit at Sans’s smile.

“You’re welcome.” Blue flashed him a soft smile. A smile that seemed more permanent than his brighter one.

It was silent between, except for the echo flowers. Blue was rubbing at his knee with one hand, the other was playing with a wilting flower. Sans watched Blue’s fingers as the twirled and twisted around the dying flower. Sans doubted Blue even noticed the flower was dying. If he did, Sans didn’t doubt he would bring it to his house and nurse it back to health.

There was a soft breeze the was blowing around them, almost disturbing the peaceful silence between them. It was comforting in a way. Sans pulled his knees up to his chest and he just sat there with his head on his knees. This was oddly a soothing moment for him. He didn’t feel upset, he didn’t feel anything but peace. Blue had a strange ability to make that happen for Sans.

“You want to hear the story of how I fell asleep in a river and almost drowned?” Sans’s head shot towards Blue. Blue was giving him a sheepish look. It seemed like Blue himself hadn’t meant to say that out loud. San felt a smile form on his face.

“It was my third time training with Alphys and believe it or not, I was once very lazy. So when I first started training with Alphy’s, I was really out of shape.” Blue started, a soft blush forming on his face as he continued.

“She decided to throw in a whole new exercise. Which was swimming. At this point, I had already been training for about three hours. My lazier body wasn’t completely able to maintain it. However, I was determined to prove myself to Alphys.” Blue explained as he leaned back onto on arm.

“You would think the icy water would wake me up, but it just made it all worse. I couldn’t resist and I was fell asleep.” Blue’s face was matching his name at this point. Sans himself was trying to hold back his laughter. This story was just too good.

“Next thing I knew, I was waking up on the shore with Alphys above me, shaking me.” Blue sighed as a small smile was on his face. “Alphys has yet to let me live that down, and now has me taking breaks in between exercises, even if I no longer need them.”

“So, you fell asleep swimming?” Sans asked as he stifled his laughs. Blue pouted for a quick second before he snickered. Blue covered his face in embarrassment. His face becoming a light cyan color.

“It was a training thing Alphys wanted me to try! I had just started out training with her! I wasn’t use to all the exercise!” Blue defended himself. Sans laughed as he clutched his non-existent stomach. Stars, this was glorious.

“Not even I had done that!” Sans laughed. Sans had fallen asleep in many random places, but not in the ice cold waters in waterfall. Sans was surprisingly a light sleeper, so the cold water would wake him up instantly.

“Shut up!” Blue laughed as he playfully shoved Sans. Sans laughed as he grabbed at Blue’s hands as the pushed him away. He placed the flailing hands to the side of the giggling skeleton. Blue’s eyes shined with laughter.

“Calm down, don’t need you to waste any more energy and fall asleep here.”

  
“You’re one to talk!” Blue cried out.

“Yeah, but I’m known for it.”

The two of them continued to bicker back and forth, the smiles on their faces never falling as their banter went on. They could get used to this feeling. This numbness to pain, the light feeling. It was something neither wanted to let go easily. Sans was happy for once that he had a bad day.

The artificial sun slowly began to set. Blue turned away from his banter with Sans and looked towards it. He sighed. Sans knew the feeling. He didn’t want to go yet either. He felt so much lighter around Blue. It was like the other took away all the problems that plagued Sans.

“I guess, I better be heading home now,” Blue said. Sans could hear the bitterness in the usually sweet tone. Blue stood up and dusted off his pants. He turned to Sans and offered him his hand. Sans gladly took and was pulled up. “Oh! Before I forget!”

Blue turned back to the dying flower and started to dig out the roots. Sans watched as Blue brought up the slowly wilting flower. “Do you have anything to put this flower in? I don’t want it to wilt.” Sans frowned and looked around them quickly. He saw a tennis show, it was blue with white stripes. That could work.

Sans walked over to the shoe and picked it. Blue nodded his head in approvement. Blue gently placed the flower in the shoe, before getting some dirt to pat down in the shoe around the flower. “Why are you wanting this flower?” Sans couldn’t help but ask. Blue looked away from the flower and into Sans’s eyes.

“It’s so small and young. I believe it has the potential to be the best echo flower in all the undergrounds.” Blue chimed, smiling brightly. “Plus, it’s hurt,” Blue moved a leaf to show a jagged line seemingly carved into the flowers side. “It needs the proper care if it’s going to survive.”

Sans smiled and looked back at the flower. It shines dimly in the underground. If anyone could bring it back to health, it would be Blue. “heh. You’re right…- 

-It will be the best…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The echo flower maaaaaybe an allegory... I don't know man. Im a sap. :P
> 
> Was it a little to much? A part of me wants more angst in this.
> 
>  


	6. Unexpected visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue wasn't expecting anyone. So when Sans drops by, Blue is pleasantly surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took forever. Sorry, I went into a spell where I only wanted to write was random one-shots.

Blue watered his small flower. It glowed and hummed in relief. Blue smiled softly at its gleaming light. It was still a little wilted, however with Sans and Undyne's help, it was growing stronger. Undyne had given him a wrap made with healing magic and some leaves of an older echo flower. Sans had also given him some fertilizer from his own universe that his Asgore uses for his sunflowers. Despite being made for a different flower, it still helped the smaller flower and gave it the nutrients it needed. 

 

Blue hummed quietly as he placed down the water pail. He leaned onto the counter and tilted his head to the side. As he hummed the flower attempted to copy him, but its ´voice´ was quiet. It brought a big smile to his face. Blue opened his eyes and watched as the flower swayed. Swayed? Stars, Blue left the window opened.

 

Blue had opened the window earlier when he had almost burnt the house down, _ again _ . He had needed to open the window to get the smoke out. It had been a while ago and the scent of burnt food still lingered but wasn't strong enough for it is a problem. Plus, it was snowing outside. Blue didn't necessarily want to clean up the snow. He was a little too tired for that.

 

Blue walked over to the kitchen window, the snow thankfully not inside. Blue grabbed his stool and stepped on to it to close the window. Even with the stool, he had to tiptoe to reach it. Thankfully, no one was around to see. Once the window was closed, Blue stretched his body. It had been a brutal week of training and his body was paying for it.

  
For the past week, Blue had been feeling better enough to train again with Alphys. After going a few months without training, his body was extra sore than usual. So moving around caused him to wince. Thankfully, Stretch had been helping a bit more around the house. Maybe his way of apologizing for what happened. 

 

Blue would appreciate it under different circumstances, but at the moment it just made him feel bitter. Blue didn’t want to bought over with a clean house. What he wanted was his brother back. Even if it is just platonic, it would be better than them avoiding each other and not talking at all. Blue sighed and rubbed his hands together. 

 

_ Knock, knock _

 

Blue walked back over to the echo flower and picked it up. It would grow better with sunlight. He turned and climbed back on the stool. Reaching up to place the flower in the window seal, he smiled softly as the flower remained perfectly in the window. Its soft glow brightens just a tiny bit when the artificial light of the underground hit it. 

  
  


_ Knock, knock _

 

The flower was rather pretty. It was a little beat up but its colors were rather ench-

_ Knock… _

 

Was someone here? Blue hopped down from the stool and sped run to the door. Blue couldn’t think of who would be at the door at this time of day. It was the middle of the day and most was at work. Blue hadn’t gotten Alphy’s clearance to be working yet, despite her okay with training again.  

 

“Knock, knock!” Blue froze. His entire body seemed to go still as the voice outside registered. Sans? Blue quickly turned and practically ran to the door. His soul pounded with excitement to see his friend. 

 

Blue quickly opened the door, sure enough, the pun-loving skeleton stood there.  Blue smiled brightly at his friend. Blue smiled brightly at the other. (Unbeknownst to him, his eyelights sparkled into stars at the sight of his alternate) He hadn't been expecting Sans today, so this was a pleasant surprise. Or maybe it wasn't, Sans probably had a bad day and needed someone to talk too. Blue wouldn't want his friend to be hurt (emotionally or physically)

  
  


“You know, you were supposed to say, ‘who's there?’,” Sans said with a smirk. Blue slyly smiled and raised an eyebrow bone. “Was I?” he asked as he let the other in. Sans walked in, his hands flying into his pocket as he passed the other in the doorway.

 

“Yeah, then I would have sai-”   
  


“I don’t want to hear your bad joke.” Blue laughed as he took the other's jacket and hung it up beside the door. Sans placed a hand over his soul and pretended to look offended. “Don’t give me that look, we both know it was terrible.” Sans snickered.

 

Sans plopped himself down on the couch and yawned. His body instantly going lax at the feeling of the soft couch. He could fall asleep right here. How was this couch so comfy? He didn’t think it would be with how Sans’s wasn’t really. It was nice but nothing compared to this.

 

“Did you come over just to sleep?” Sans cracked open an eye socket and saw Blue standing over him with his hands on his hips. A soft smile on his face. Sans smiled and lazily shook his head. 

 

“Nope wanted to see ya,” Sans admitted with ease.

 

Blue felt a blue form on his face. Sans wanted to see him? His soul stuttered for a second before calming down. He understood when Sans got bored and wanted to hang out with someone, or saw Papyrus with Mettaton. However, to just want to come over for no reason, it felt weird. Good weird, though. 

 

Blue coughed into his hand and looked away. He tried to retrain his blush. He closed his eyes for a second to contain his magic. Once done, he looked at Sans. Sans was stretching a bit before sitting up completely.

 

The awkward air swamped them. Blue swallowed quickly and opened his mouth to say something, but came up empty-handed. 

 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Blue finally asked as he gestured to the TV. “I’m sure NTT has some new musicals out if you wanna check it out.” Blue tapped at his hip as he awaited for Sans’s reply. 

 

Sans shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t really mind what they did, if he didn’t have to move, that was just a plus. Sans sat up straighter and scooted over on the couch. He patted the spot beside him. 

 

“Come join the lazy side.” Sans joked. 

 

Blue snickered and shook his head before sitting next to his friend. Blue bent over and reached under the couch, pulled out the remote. Sans raised an eyebrow at Blue and Blue shrugged. Blue turned on the TV and began to search for new musicals. 

 

“Keeps my brother from only watching TV,” Blue explained. “He is still my brother, I want him to be active and healthy.” Blue finally found a new musical, ‘Burr’. Blue frowned. 

 

“Burr? What's that?” Blue asked confused as he opened the description box for the show. Sans leaned further into the couch. 

 

“It’s a man who helped change a country a few hundred years ago. It's supposed to be the human's way of appreciating his existence.” Sans explained. “My universe has ‘Hamilton.’. I guess monsters aren’t the only thing swapped in our universes.” 

 

“How do you know they are counterparts?” Blue asked as he pressed ‘select’ for the movie and leaned back, locking eyes with Sans. 

 

“Burr is a main character in Hamilton. Hamilton is also a musical, so it would make sense for them to be counterparts in a way. If I am wrong, I am wrong, but it seems too much of a coincidence to be anything but.” Sans shrugged.    
  


Blue nodded his head. It made sense, Blue should go to Undertale and watch Sans’s world’s version another day. 

 

Blue sighed and tapped on his arm as the intro song came on. He would be lying if he didn’t think it was good. It had an interesting beat. This burr fellow had it rough in his first few years of life. It made Blue sympathize with him. 

 

Blue continued to tap his arm throughout the musical. Blue didn’t even notice the hint of pain the was appearing on his arm. He was getting really into the musical.

 

Blue felt a body slightly slump against him. Sans was leaning into him slightly. His eyes were slightly closed but not completely. His tapping sped up. He turned back to the television, unconsciously biting his ‘lip’. 

 

Sans looked over at Blue. The other was biting his ‘lip’ and tapping his arm. Sans frowned at the movement. Sans would have ignored it. If anyone knew what mental illness does to a monster, it was Sans. He, however, noticed a weird spot in the area that Blue was tapping. Sans reached over and grabbed Blue’s hand. Blue looked up and frowned. Sans smiled at the other.

 

“You are starting to make a bruise,” Sans stated, nodding to the blueish purple spot that was beginning to form. Blue looked at it and looked back at the television. Sans brought Blue’s hand over and placed it ontop his own hand. “You can tap my hand.” 

 

“Wouldn't you just bruise?” Blue asked as he tensed and shook his leg. Sans smiled at the other. Sans let go of Blue’s hand, letting the other choice and turned back to the movie.

 

“Nah, I don’t bruise as easily,” Sans said with a shrug. “If it begins to hurt, I’ll let you know,” Sans reassured the other. Blue seemed about to shake in nervousness before Sans felt a soft tap on his hand. Blue blushed and looked away as his fingers tapped at the back of Sans’s. 

 

“Thanks…” Blue responded, a shy smile finding its way onto Blue’s face. Sans smiled at his friend. 

 

“Anytime, Blue.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Hamilton was in Underswap, I truly believe it would be called Burr XD. 
> 
> This was inspired by my anxiety attack today XD.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	7. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red successfully dragged Sans to a bar and abandoned him. Thankfully, he isnt the only one there against his will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... In case you are wondering why this isnt happening to Underfell or Swapfell.... In underfell and swapfell, having a family is rare, being in love and trusting someone takes a lot more trust and loyalty. So the chance of Edge and Slim even trusting their versions of Mettaton, is extremely low. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this may seem fast. Tell me if it is please :3

“I can’t believe you dragged me here.” Sans said annoyed. 

 

“You said so yourself,” Red said as he waved Sans off. “You are over Papyrus!” “No I didn’t.” “You should get out and have fun!” Red said as he continued to push Sans into the club

 

The music was blaring, causing the walls to vibrate. It was a semi dark place. There was lights but they did little to help with seeing. There was a DJ, who honestly looked tired of playing. People was hogging the dance floor, it looked like no one was about to go sit and have a drink. It felt like a dull and overbearing  place altogether. 

 

Sans tried to place his feet farther into the ground, but Red was not having it. Red just pushed harder into the other, determined to get the other to actually enjoy the place. 

 

“For fuck’s sake, Sans! Just go!” Red growled out. Sans sighed and let up. It had been a while since he went out with Red. Papyrus used to encourage Sans to hang out with Red. Sans wondered nowadays if that was just so Papyrus could be away from him. Sans shook his head of the thoughts.

 

“Red, when you said ‘let’s hang out.’ I assumed you meant Grillby’s or Chillby’s.” Sans said once they was finally in. Red rolled his eyes and shrugged.

  
“That’s what you get when you assume, asshole.” Red said. “Let’s go and get you drunk!” Red grabbed onto Sans’s arm and dragged him to the bar. Not that Sans protested for the much. He could use a drink or five.

 

Red let go of his arm and climbed into a seat. Sans rolled his eyes and sat down next to the other. Sans placed his chin in his hand as he was ordered a drink by Red. Sans looked at the other with a ‘really?’ look.

 

“You never been here before, you would order the weak ass shit without knowing.” Red said frowning. Sans nodded his in agreement. He probably would, maybe. Sans could really go for vodka though. 

 

Whatever Red ordered him, it was NOT vodka. It was purple looking with ghost pepper seeds floating in it. Sans swirled his drink around and looked over at Red. Red shrugged. 

 

“It’s strong, don’t complain.” Red said, waving Sans off. 

 

Sans rolled his eyes and took a sip. Sans was so thankful he didn’t spit it out. It tasted like ghost peppers mixed with eggs. He could hear Red laughing beside him. Fuck the bastard. Red and him always had a difficult relationship. One minute they was friends, next they would be ruthless in their prankings. Red apparently found a new way to prank him.

 

“You slimy bastard.” Sans said with a cough. Red was still snickering. Red reached over and clapped his shoulders before getting off the seat. 

 

“Come get me when you are ready to have some real fun.” Red said as he took his drink and walked off. Sans watched the other walk off with a frown. 

 

Sans sighed and picked his drink up and examined again before sitting it down. Well, he was happy he got out of bed. Sans softly pushing his drink away. The bartender walked over to him, ready to hear if Sans needed to rant. Sans shook his head, the only person he felt comfortable enough doing that with is Grillby.

 

He didn’t even have anything to rant about. He was just not happy. At least, not happy about being here. He should have known the moment they got here, Red would go do his own thing. Sans didn’t think much about it though. Sans didn’t blame him. 

 

Sans looked to see where Red was. Red was at a table, playing some kind of card game with a few others. Sans could see some other cards Red had in his lap. Red was cheating his way through the game.  Why sit with Sans and be bored when you could go have fun? 

 

Sans turned back around and hesitantly took a drink from the weird alcohol. It may taste bad, but it was better than no alcohol. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Sans turned around and spotted Blue. Blue had a drink in his hand and the other on his hip. His eyes was sparkling like diamonds. Sans smiled brightly at the other. 

 

Seeing the other was like a switch to Sans. The lights in the club seemed to glow brighter and more colorful. The music didn’t seem so overbearing either. The air just felt...better.

 

“Red dragged me here. How about you?” Sans gestured to the seat beside him. Blue smiled and sat next to him. “A club doesnt seem like your type of place.” Sans said as he took the drink from Blue. Sans took a small sip before handing it back to Blue. 

 

Blue shrugged his shoulder and looked behind him. Sans followed his line of sight and saw Razz and Slim. The two of them was making out in a corner, one of Razz’s eyes was opened and watching for threats. Blue sighed. Blue looked back at Sans and smiled. 

 

“Razz brought me as well. He didn’t explain, just grabbed my arm and ordered Slim to take us here.” Blue sipped a bit from the drink. “Said it would be good for me to associate with other monsters. Ones that wasn’t you or on TV.” Blue said with a roll of his eyes. Sans snickered to himself and shook his head. 

 

“That sure as hell backfired.” Sans said laughing. Blue’s eyes twinkled and he let out a giggle. Sans reached over to grab Blue’s drink again, but Blue pulled it out of reach. 

 

“You have a drink, sir.” Blue said as he nodded to Sans’s half full vodka. Sans pouted and looked at Blue with big eyes. 

 

“But yours tastes better.” Sans whined, 

 

Blue stared at him for a second, before groaned and handing him his drink. Sans let out a ‘yes!’ as he took another sip. Blue smiled nonetheless at Sans before taking his drink back. 

 

“Now i know how others feel when I give them the sad eyes.” Blue shook his head. Sans laughed, nodding his head.

 

Sans had only been victim to the puppy dog face that Blue could make. It was utter torture. He never knew something would be so hard to resist until he saw the normally big eyes grow even bigger and look dull. Stars, Sans could feel his soul break at the sight. Then the smug bastard smiled brightly before running off. 

 

Sans swore to never fall for the act again. 

 

“How have you been? Didn’t see you last week.” Sans asked as he finally took a sip from his drink. 

 

Blue sighed and thumped his head onto the counter. He tilted his head and looked at Sans with a frown ever being on his face. Sans frowned and poked the others cheek. Blue tapped his hand on the counter.

 

“I’ve been working more than normal.” Blue admitted. “Papy has been having more dates with Mettablook at home, so I’ve been using my time at work so I wouldn’t have to see it.” 

 

Sans reached over and grabbed Blue’s hand. Blue looked over at their hands. Sans gave him a reassuring smile and gave his hand a squeeze.

 

“Sorry that happened.” Sans said. Blue shook his head and sat back up. Blue smiled over at Sans, turned his hand over and giving Sans’s own hand a squeeze.

 

“It’s fine, doesn’t bother me as much. It still stings but i’m mostly over it.” Blue admitted. 

  
Their hands stayed clasped together. Blue didn’t show any sign of wanting to let go and Sans didn’t care to be holding the others hands. Sans gave a smile before raising his empty hand to get the bartender’s attention. 

 

“Can you bring us two Everclear's?” Sans asked. The bartender reluctantly nodded before getting two shot glasses and filled them up with Everclear. Sans picked one and pushed it towards Blue. Blue frowned and picked it up.  

 

“What is this?” Blue asked as brought it up to his mouth. 

 

“It’s strong vodka. Thought you could use it.” Sans said as he took down the entire thing. Sans winced at the sting before sitting it down.

 

“I told you I was fine.” Blue said.

 

“I know, but you could use to loosen up for the night.” Blue stared at Sans for a second before taking the shot. Blue almost spit it out at the burn it brought, he forced it down however. Sans let out a laugh at the other. 

 

“How did you drink that so easily?” Blue exclaimed with a cough. 

 

“Grillby’s secret stash is way stronger.” Sans said. “This is nothing!” Sans wiggled the shot glass. Sans raised his hand to the bartender to get some more. 

 

Shot after shot, Blue was able to handle it more. The two was able to loosen up some more with the buzzing alcohol running through their system. 

 

The two talked about whatever came to mind, pointing and laughing. At one point, Sans had snorted out the vodka as Blue done his best ‘Razz’ expression. Blue had burst into giggles when Sans did. 

 

Blue grabbed most of their shots glasses and began to make a pyramid. They had enough to make one, and maybe a second one if they wanted. Sans laughed at Blue’s expression at the sight of it falling when Blue accidently hit it. It looked like someone kicked his puppy. 

 

Blue fell from his seat, Sans grabbing onto him, causing both to fall. Sans landed on top of the other. The two of them looked at each other in shock, before bursting into laughs.

 

“I think you two are done.” the bartender said from behind them. Sans could barely hear them over the noises. 

 

Blue pushed himself up, causing Sans to sit back on Blue’s lap. Sans was still laughing, his hands holding onto Blue’s shirt. Blue was quiet though. Instead he was staring at Sans softly. Sans slowly stopped laughing and flushed, he will claim it was from the alcohol. 

 

Sans quickly scrambled off of Blue’s lap, the best he could seeing as he was drunk. Blue frowned slightly before slowly standing up. Sans refused to make eye contact with the other.

 

Blue let out a sigh before grabbed onto Sans’s arm and began to pull him towards the dancefloor. Sans eyes widen and struggled a bit. He did NOT dance. 

 

“Blue, i don’t dance.” Sans said as he struggled a bit. Blue stopped and turned to look at him. “I even told Papyrus ‘no’ to dancing. I can’t.” Sans said and shook his head. 

 

Blue frowned, his eyes looking glazed with the alcohol in his system. He looked at the dancefloor and back at Sans. Blue smiled and pulled Sans closer a bit. Sans and Blue was about a foot away. 

 

“Okay, then we will sway.” Blue said as he wrapped his arms around Sans. Sans frowned and raised an eyebrow bone at the other. Blue had his eyes closed and seemed to be really relaxed.

 

This wasn’t dancing, it was close to it but not. Sans sighed and placed his hands on his shoulders. Around them, the colors was shining and overtaking them both. The music, once loud and distracting, was now seeming distant. 

 

Blue seemed so relaxed and happy. The Everclear must be working. Sans smiled at the thought of it doing its job. Sans wanted the other to relax and have fun. Sans knew it might not always be fun hanging out with him. 

 

Sans let his entire being focus on the two of them. He closed his eyes and leaned in a bit closer to the other. Feeling at ease, even if they was technically dancing. Over the past few months, Sans has begun to notice a few things. 

 

For starters, his soul feels light and happy whenever Blue was around. All he wants is to be around the other. Being around the other made Sans feel relaxed, like he could do anything. He didn’t feel as much sadness as before. Just thinking of the other would brighten Sans’s mood.

 

Sans also began to notice other things… When Blue was gone, Sans didn't feel those emotions. It was like they all vanished.  He didn't notice st first. He had just assumed it was because he was left to think about Papyrus and Mettaton. However, as time went on, he realized he barely thought of the couple. Yet, those cold emotions was still there. 

 

Sans could still feel happiness and other positive emotions; they just wasn't as strong as when Blue was around. Compared to each other, it was like the heat of a campfire to the sun. One was warmth but the other was more intense. 

 

It didn't start off suddenly. Oh no, Sans, if he thought about it, could vaguely remember the feeling being there for a while. It just slowly eased its way into Sans. 

  
  
  


Sans opened his eyes when he felt Blue stop moving. Blue was looking at Sans. A pretty blush on his face. Sans couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or not. Blue’s eye’s was lidded a bit. So maybe it was the alcohol. Hopefully, the other wasn’t about to pass out. It would suck if he had to pack the oth-

 

Blue closed his eyes again, leaned in and kissed Sans. Sans froze in shock. Blue was kissing him. BLUE was kissing him. The other didn’t seem to want to pull away anytime soon. Sans in all honesty, didn’t know if he wanted the other to pull away. 

 

Sans eyes slid shut as he kissed Blue back. He could feel Blue’s hands on his hips, pulling him closer until there was no space between them at all. Sans wrapped his arms around Blue’s neck, pulling the other closer to deepen the kiss. 

 

Sans hummed in pleasure. Kissing Blue was so different than what Sans was used too. Blue pulled back a bit. Sans let out a groan of annoyance and chased him for a second before opening his eyes. 

 

Blue’s breath was fast, his eyes dark. Blue’s mouth was opened slightly, allowing Sans to see Blue’s conjured tongue. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to make any implications of wanting to stop. 

 

They moved closer, almost on instinct, mouths clashing in another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday and i worked so hard to get this story out before midnight. It is now 11:30 here XD. I did my job!
> 
> Also, cliffhanger! Muhahahahahaha.
> 
> .... I probably messed up a lot in this XD


	8. He fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up on from a drunken night...he isnt alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this be better? Hell yes. But its not. So... Have fun! I hope you like

Sans opened his eyes, squinting squirt them at the sudden light. His head was killing him. What did he drink last night? Sans tried to sat up, hand going up to rub at his temple as he leaned on his arm. The star covered blanket that had draped over him slid off. 

  


The last thing he remembered was stealing Blue’s drink. Everything after that was gone or blurry. Sans normally didn’t drink to the point of blacking out. 

  


Sans winced. His body ached, not in a bad way, but it was still there. Sans let out a yawn and stretched out his arms. Until it hit him. Sans didn’t have a star covered blanket. His bed didn’t even feel this comfortable. Did he end up staying the night at Blue’s? 

  


Sans looked around the room. This was definitely Blue’s room. There was NTT posters and some spaceships models on the shelves. This was Blue’s alright, but why was their clothes all over the the floor…?

  


Sans felt a body shuffle beside him, followed by a low humming noise. Sans froze and whirled his head to the side. Laying beside him was Blue. Blue was fast asleep but most importantly, he was naked. A blush exploded on Sans’s cheeks as he scrambled away from Blue.

  


Sans landed off the bed with a thud. The blanket falling away from him exposing his naked pelvis. What- What the hell did they do!? 

  


Sans moved back from the bed. His mind racing with disbelief, his soul pounding in his chest. Sans stared at the unconscious face of his best friend. Blue was cuddling into the spot Sans had been. 

Sans did his best to ignore how his soul fluttered at the sight. 

  


Sans quickly stood up and went to grab his clothes. He felt a shiver of disgust as he realized his shorts as suspicious blue stains on them. Sans didn’t have a choice but to slip them on. He slipped his shirt over his head, it was wrinkle and all over the place. 

  


Fuck, it was all a mess. 

  


Sans grimenced at the uncomfortable feeling his clothes brought him. He glanced over at Blue. A sigh left Sans before Sans practically ran out of the room, slamming the door shut.

  


Light blue eyes opening. 

  


Sans was able to run to the machine without running into Stretch. Stretch was probably with Mettablook. Sans was quick to use the machine to get back home. Not caring where he ended up in his universe as long as it was close to his home.

  


He was thankful to land outside his house. He didn’t look around himself, only interested on getting inside. He opened the door and slammed it close. He leaned against the door, soul pounding in his chest.

  


Sans, for once, had to be thankful for the fact that Papyrus was normally out with Mettaton.

  


“Sans!” Sans jolted off the door and looked up. Papyrus stood there, his arms crossed and a concerned but annoyed look in his eyes. Sans felt guilt swirl in his soul. 

  


“Where was you? I was worried!” Papyrus said as he walked up to Sans. Sans looked away from Papyrus. 

  


“I passed out at Grillby’s. He let me stay at his place for the night.” Sans quickly lied. Papyrus frowned and placed his hands on his hips.

  


“Don’t lie to me, Sans! I went to Grillby’s when you never came home. He said he hadn’t seen you the entire night.” Papyrus said.

  


‘ _ Fuck.’ _

  


Sans shuffled back a bit and began to sweat. No way in hell was he telling Papyrus that he was technically doing the walk of shame. He felt like if Papyrus stood close enough, he would be able to smell ‘sex’ on Sans. 

  


He was barely over Papyrus and here he was coming home after sleeping with his best friend. Sans shouldn’t feel guilty. Not anymore, it wasn’t like he was cheating on Papyrus, they broke up! It didn’t stop it from feeling wrong coming home, clothes disheveled and suspicious stains on him. 

  


“It doesn’t matter.” Sans said as he pressed himself against the wall.

  


“Yes it does! You had me worried sick!” Papyrus exclaimed. “No matter what, you are my brother! It’s my job to worry!” Papyrus said as he tried to get closer to Sans, eyes roaming to see if Sans was hurt in any way.    
  


Papyrus seemed to freeze, eyes narrowing a bit. “You was with someone?” Papyrus asked, his voice emotionless. Sans couldn’t hear any feeling in his brothers voice. No pain, no anger, or jealous. Just nothing. 

  


Sans felt hurt that Papyrus didn’t care if Sans was with someone else. He knew he had no reason to care about where Sans was. Papyrus left him. However, it still hurt knowing he must have meant so little to the other not to care at all. 

  


“Since when did you start caring?!” Sans growled out, hurt swirling in his soul as he looked up at Papyrus. His eyes narrowing. 

  


Papyrus flinched a bit and sighed. Sans knew it was unfair to snap at Papyrus. Papyrus couldn’t control his emotions, couldn’t help if he fell in love with someone else. However, Sans didn’t like being interrogated. 

  


“Fine…” Papyrus said as he looked back up at Sans. “I’m just happy you are okay.” . 

  


Sans cursed under his breath. He wanted to say something, anything. His relationship with Papyrus was already strained. He was afraid he may have pushed the other farther away

  


Sans looked away from the other. He pushed past his brother and headed for his room. 

  


“Breakfast is ready…” Papyrus called out behind Sans, his normally loud voice lacking it’s luster. Sans froze, his hand hovering over the railing. He sighed and shook his head.

  
“I’m not hungry.” Sans said, making his way up to his room. He could hear Papyrus sighing as he heading back to the kitchen, Sans felt guilty for behaving the way he did, but he couldn’t handle it at the moment.

  


Once in the safety of his room, Sans collapsed onto his bed. He then winced, his pelvis still hurting from last night. Sans wanted to scream into his pillow but resisted. 

  


His mind racing a mile a minute. Trying to take in all that had happened. He had no remembrance of the other night. He didn’t recover his memory of the other night. Probably for the best. 

  


Not only did he sleep with Blue, he pushed his brother even farther away. Fuck, how was he supposed to face Blue now? Did Blue regret it? Of course Blue did. They was both drunk out their minds. Why would Blue not regret having sex with him of all people?   
  
Sans was a mess, disgusting, emotional, and a slob! Someone like Blue would instantly regret being with him… Papyrus did. Papyrus and Blue resemble each other a lot in preferences. So if Papyrus left him, didn’t want him, probably just felt pity for him. So Blue couldn’t be much different.

  
He wouldn’t let Blue be with him. Blue deserved so much more than Sans could ever offer. Sans shook his head, what was he thinking? He didn’t even have romantic feelings for Blue! Did he? It didn’t matter… Blue wouldn’t want him even if Sans did or did not.

  


Blue was too good for Sans. Too good of a friend. Sans just had to offer Blue those drinks. Just had to get him drunk. Stars, what the fuck is wrong with him!? 

  


He messed everything up… He fucked it all up. How could he face Blue now? 

  
  


**He couldn’t.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ The door slammed  closed, causing him to softly flinch. Light blue eyes opened, a sigh left him as he sat up in his bed. That could have gone better.  _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue was awake the entire time! Muahahahaha. Idk. I feel like im going to fast in the story time line. But idk what else to do. 
> 
> I hope you like and enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue sits and ponders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally got inspiration to write? ME DID. 
> 
> I am sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean for it to be this long. But I hope you enjoy.

Blue sat in his bed, his head in his hands as he surveyed the room. His clothes were thrown all over the place, which isn’t something he normally does. The lights were off, the only light was the artificial one that shined through the window. 

 

It had been five minutes or so since Sans left. The other had not known he had been awake. Blue would not lie, when he woke up and saw the naked back of his friend, he did freak out. Only for a few seconds before it made sense. After everything that has been happening, it made sense to Blue that if he woke up in bed with anyone, it would be Sans.

 

He remembered laying there, trying to remember what had happened the other night. Sans was fast asleep. Blue barely remember anything from the night before. The last thing was dancing. He remembers grabbing Sans and trying to pull him to the dance floor, but Sans stopping him. He remembers pulling the other close, their bodies touching in a comforting manner. Everything else was blurred and chopped up. 

 

Blue had really wanted to remember. He wanted to remember what lead him to sleep with him. Who kissed who? How had it been? What did Sans taste like? What did he  _ sound  _ like? How did he feel against him? Did he have the same places that made Blue squirm? 

 

“Sans?” Blue’s head snapped up. There was knocking on the door, the voice belonging to Papy. For a second, Blue thought that maybe Sans came back. That he may have wanted to talk things out with him. “It’s already one. Is everything alright, Bro?”

 

Blue felt his soul drop, his false hope gone. Blue sighed and pulled the covers the rest of the way off his body, placing his feet on the floor. He looked at his feet for a second, wanting anything to stay in bed longer. He didn’t want to get out of bed so soon. Forget his hangover and pounding headache, Sans snuck off. 

 

“Bro?”   
  


“Everything is fine, Papyrus.” Lying as he forces his voice to sound cheerful. Reaching down and grabbing nearby shorts and slipping them on, Blue’s hand began to shake a bit. Everything felt like it was closing in on him. He felt like the world was about to crash. 

 

“Are yo-”

 

“IM FINE.” 

 

Blue’s hand went to his mouth, clasping it. His shaking hand went and clenched his shirt above his soul. He didn’t seem to notice the tears tracking down his cheeks. He didn’t mean to yell. He really didn’t. He shouldn’t take out his emotions on Stretch. 

 

He heard the door open. He didn’t turn around to look at his brother. He knew at this point, Papy was giving him pitying looks. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Blue said, sensing his brother was right behind him. He heard his brother sigh and a hand grabbed his shoulder. Blue winced. “i-I didn’t mean to yell.” 

 

“Want to talk about it?” Papy asked. 

 

For a second, resentment swirled in his soul. He felt anger at his brother for being there for him now and not when he needed him before. Not when he was crying every night after Papy broke his heart. He felt the need to kick his brother out of his room and lock the door. He wanted to yell and scream at him until he left Blue alone. 

 

But as soon as Blue felt it, it was gone. Blue walked a bit forward, causing Papy’s hand to leave him. Blue glanced over his shoulder, his brother was watching him with concern in his eyes. Blue sighed and shook his head.    
  
“I’m fine. I already said so.” Blue said. “Now, leave.” Papy looked slightly hurt by the emotionless tone Blue was now using. “I need to change.” 

 

Papy sighed and rubbed his skull. He looked slightly frustrated and hurt. Blue normally would put on a smile so his brother wouldn’t feel that way but at the moment, all he wanted was Papy out. He left the room, closing the door with a soft click. Blue wanted to crumble right then and there. He was officially alone. He didn’t have Sans. He felt empty and cold. He wanted Sans. 

 

Blue picked up his coat off the floor and grabbed his phone out of it. His battery was close to dying. He still had enough juice to make a call. Blue quickly went to his contacts and searched for Sans’s. It wasn’t hard with Sans being his most called contact. 

 

He hesitated to call. There was a reason why Sans left so quickly. He freaked out. Would he even want to talk to Blue? He sighed and closed his eyes. He pressed the call button and pulled the phone to his head. 

 

_ Ring… _

 

_ Ring…. _

 

_ Ring… _

 

“Hey, You reached Sans,” Blue’s soul went crazy at the sound of Sans’s voice. Warmth flooded him and a blush filled his cheeks. “Sorry, I can’t come to the pho-” Blue hung up and dropped the phone, uncaring if it broke. 

 

Sans  _ was _ ignoring him. Well, it was awkward. Sans woke up to them in bed together. No wonder he would be freaking out and ignoring Blue. However, that didn’t stop the dull ache and seeping coldness inside of him. 

 

Maybe he can just wait for it off. Sans was just freaking out, it won’t be long before everything went back to normal. He can try calling Sans tomorrow or the day after. Yeah, that could work. It had too. 

 

Blue slowly got dressed, his mind occupied by Sans and the possible future. Once he was semi-dressed properly, he left the room. He was wearing a baggy shirt and shorts. He didn’t exactly feel like getting all dressed. 

 

He walked down the stairs, the television playing on in the living room. However, Blue couldn’t hear his brother. He must have gone to see Mettablook. Rubbing his arm vigorously, he walked into the kitchen. He had his bent down, watching his feet. 

 

Blue came to a staggering halt as he felt his body collide with something. Blue regained his balance and looked up. His brother stood there with a bottle of ketchup and honey. Papy gave the ketchup to Blue. Blue looked at it and back up to his brother.

 

“I haven’t been the best bro lately.” Papy was rubbing the back of his head, not meeting Blue’s eyes. Blue opened his mouth to object but his brother beat him to it. “And… I’m sorry. After we broke up,” Blue, for once, didn’t flinch. “It’s been awkward and I didn’t know what to do. So i did what i do best, I tried to ignore the situation and in the end, i ignored your feelings. That was wrong of me.” Papy closed his eyes, sighing before opening to look at Blue. “Sans, you are my only brother. Whether we are together romantically or platonically. I want to be by your side. I’m sorry for how I was acting.” 

 

Blue wanted to feel happiness at this. He wanted to feel overwhelming joy at his brother’s confession and apology, but he couldn’t. He felt nothing. Nothing but that bearable coldness inside of him. Blue did what he was best for doing nowadays. 

 

“Of course I forgive you, Papy!” Blue grinned happily at his brother. Blue hugged his brother. Knocking down their condiments and clung onto his brother. He felt his brother’s long arms circle him and hold on to him tightly. 

 

Once he face was hidden in his brother’s hoodie, his smile was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "the echo flower in the window, once shining so bright through the night, was now dimming." 
> 
> Blue and Sans's relationship is unhealthy for some reasons, as stated in this and last chapter. They begin to feel nothing without the other and it makes them slightly have withdrawel when not around the other. 
> 
> Also, Stretch noticed his brother was upset and when Blue flinched away from it. It made him realize that he may have been a jerk. 
> 
> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave a comment!


	10. Unforgiving Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold and empty feeling grew in their souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like angst? Me neither, but here you go! 
> 
> I wrote A LOT of this on my phone, so there will be spelling errors
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:  
> mentioned eating disorder and implied self harm

Cold and numb was the only way to describe what Blue was feeling. He felt like was going through his natural motions. Stretch had been trying to cheer him up. However, Blue didn’t feel like he needed to be cheered up. He needed to hear from Sans. He could never tell Stretch that. His brother was finally trying to remake their brotherly relationship. 

 

Blue just wished his calls didn’t automatically go to voicemail, then again just hearing Sans’s voice made him feel warm. So, it wasn’t entirely a bad thing. It just wasn’t a good thing. Blue probably should wait to call again though, he did accidently fill up Sans’s voicemail.

 

Blue sighed and watered his slowly dying plant. He couldn’t help but wondered what happened to it. It was getting better not too long ago, but now the pretty light was faded and dull. It’s leaves was wilting on Blue and he didn’t know what to do. He thought everything he was doing was keeping it healthy. 

 

He guess he was wrong. 

 

Blue sat the watering can down and softly petted the leaves. He winced when the leaf fell off with a crunch. Blue pouted and turned around with his watering can. 

 

The front door opened and closed, Stretch was home from his shift. Blue meet his eyes for a second before pushing past him to go and place the watering can away in the shed. Before he got far, Stretch grabbed his arm. Blue didn't try and fight it. Instead he turned and looked at his brother, not noticing the empty gaze he was giving his sibling. 

 

“How about we go and do some puzzles in a minute?” Stretch asked, though it didn't sound it

like a question. Stretch was worried for Blue. More than he had been. 

 

Blue blinked. A bright, cheerful  **and fake** smile lite up on his face. Stretch wanted to flinch at it. That smile never use to look so cold and bleak before. Stretch was having a hard time remembering when his brother's smile use to have warmth in it.

 

“Of course! Let me just put the can outside and get dressed!” Blue claimed. Blue pulled out of his siblings grasp and went to open the door.

 

“Sans, you can't go out there.” Stretch said worried, not noticing how Blue flinched at being called by ‘Sans’. Blue looked back at Stretch, his face barely hid the pain that surface beneath the confused grin. 

 

“Why not, Papy?” 

 

“You're in your pajamas and not wearing any shoes.” Stretch said, gesturing to Blue’s attire.

 

Blue looked down at himself. Sure enough, Blue was in a thin pair of pajamas and his feet was bare. Normally, Blue would be quick to fix this problem… but now, he didn't care. 

He wanted to go out in the snow. Yes it was cold, but his soul was already frozen. Maybe icy feel of the snow and semi harsh weather will make him feel something. Anything at this point that wasn't the same cold and emptiness that he has been feeling. 

 

The more reasonable side told him otherwise. He knew this was wishful thinking. he knew this would do more harm than good. He also knew the only thing to make feel anything, was Sans. 

 

Sans, who wasn't answering his phone calls…

 

“It's fine, Papy!” Blue smile grew wider as he looked back up at his brother. As he opened the door, he could hear his brother protest. Blue stepped out into the cold, hoping for even the slightest feeling from the unforgiving cold.

 

* * *

  
  


Sans looked at his phone, he had close to 50 voice messages. All from Blue. Sans had been listening to them. He had tried too at first. The first twenty had been Blue in his normal voice. He had asked Sans how his day was and when they could meet up again. Now they just seemed hesitate and Blue seemed more closed in and worried. 

 

Sans hates himself more and more with each message gone unanswered. He wanted more than anything to see Blue. He wanted to see those bright eyes shine and twinkle with laughter. He also didn’t want to ruin their relationship. He didn’t want to shatter the only good thing in his life now. 

 

Ironically that's what he was doing right now. He knew that. He knew he was being an asshole to a big degree.  ~~_ But he didn’t want to get his heart broken again.  _ ~~

 

Sans dropped his phone onto the bed and rolled onto his side, staring up at the ceiling. His soul felt cold. He felt so numb and empty. Stars, what was he supposed to do? 

 

“Sans?” Papyrus’s voice sounded through their door. Sans looked towards the door. His brother’s voice sounded hesitated and worried. “You haven’t left your room in a week.”

 

Sans could hear the fear in his brother’s voice. Papyrus was worried for his sibling and it was showing. Sans heard something being laid down outside. Must be the food Papyrus was sure to leave outside his door everyday. Sans didn’t like making his brother worry but at the same time,  he couldn’t find it in him to care anymore. 

 

“I put your dinner outside the door. Just,” Papyrus voice wavered and he sighed. Sans ignored the pang of hunger in his nonexistent stomach. “Try to come out later.” Sans clenched his eyes shut. 

  
Sans knew the food would sit out there until Papyrus saw he didn’t eat any the next day. Papyrus then will bring up some breakfast, the fear in his voice stronger then how it was now. Papyrus would try once again to get him to come out and eat, but he won’t. Sans didn’t feel like leaving his room. He didn’t feel like trying. He didn't feel like eating. 

 

Sans grabbed his blankets and pulled them over his head. He prayed sleep would come over him fast as he shut his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Any suggestions? I dont know if i even portraying this right or not XD
> 
> Sans and Blue may suffer for another chapter or two. I dont know how long i will milk this. 
> 
> Oh and remember, i did say they will develop a unhealthy relationship for each other.
> 
> Please comment and enjoy!


	11. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton is tired of Sans's attitude and takes things into his own hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, two chapters in the spam of 24 hours. this will be bad. eh
> 
> This is two weeks or so after Sans and Blue slept together. I don't if i spoke about it much in the story.

Mettaton never felt so much anger in his life. His soul was burning up at the moment, and it wasn’t him overheating. He felt like throwing something at a wall. A wall painted to look like a certain skeleton. 

 

How could Sans hurt Mettaton’s Darling like this? 

 

Ever since Sans locked himself away two weeks ago, Papyrus was pacing back and forth for days on end. He went to work, but would always go back home to see if Sans ate. When he saw that his brother didn’t, Papyrus would hurriedly go to the kitchen and make some more food for him. Normally, Mettaton would pride himself on being able to get such a kind and loving monster such as his sweet Papyrus as his own; but Mettaton has had enough! 

 

Mettaton didn’t see why Sans was holding up in his room. Papyrus just said it happened out of nowhere. Frankly, Mettaton didn’t care. All he needed to know that it was affecting his love in such a way. He could still remember the nights not too long ago when he held his crying doll in his arms. Papyrus was so worried and fearful for his brother. 

 

So, Mettaton was going to put a stop to it now. He wasn’t going to Papyrus suffer any longer because Sans was going through a slump. 

 

Papyrus wasn’t home at the moment. He was out on patrol. The perfect time for Mettaton to sneak over and put his plan into action. Mettaton knocked on the door, and as expected, got no answer. Well, Papyrus did say he was welcomed over at any time… He didn’t specify what type of time.

  
Mettaton opened the door, happy that Papyrus kept it unlocked. Mettaton quickly closed the door quietly. He suspected Sans to be up and moving when his brother was gone. He wasn’t in the living room and didn’t appear to be in the kitchen. So he could be in the bathroom, of course. Or still in his room. Which Mettaton thought it could be that. 

 

Mettaton softly marched up the rugged stairs. Making sure to not make a squeak. Which was a lot harder when your entire body was made out of metal. He could hear faint snoring further down the hall. How in the world did Papyrus sleep with Sans’s snoring so loud? 

 

Knowing that the other was asleep and apparently deeply, Mettaton didn’t take as much caution. He walked with a stride to the Sans’s door. He would have knocked, he would. But waking the other up, would just alert him to the upcoming conflict and make him flee. 

 

Mettaton also knew that Sans normally kept his door unlocked, unless he wasn’t in the room. Papyrus was sure to share a lot of his knowledge on his brother once Sans started to hole himself away. Thankfully, his darling didn’t share anything from when they dated. 

 

Mettaton twisted the knob and opened the door. He instantly knew that this room was from Papyrus’s nightmares. It was an absolute mess and was a health hazard. Mettaton wondered if this was how Papyrus saw the world sometimes. 

 

Sans laid on the bed, the cover completely over him. As if he was trying to hide from his problems. Mettaton was reminded of his cousin and it made his soul ache for a second. Mettaton tiptoed to the bed and stood over Sans, or at least what he assumed was Sans. 

 

Mettaton grabbed the blanket pulled it back. Sans didn’t react. He stayed asleep and snuggled even deeper into the bed. Mettaton rolled his eyes. He bent down and flicked his fingers at Sans’s head. 

 

Sans winced and rolled away from Mettaton, his eye lights fluttering open. He looked confused for a second before he let out a surprised scream and jerked away from Mettaton. Mettaton resisted the urge to roll his eyes once again. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here in my room?” Sans asked staring up at Mettaton. Shock in his eyelights. Sans backed away from the looming monster. 

 

“Why I am getting you off your ass, Darling.” Mettaton raised his hand up over his left breast, other hand going to his hips. “You have been waddling in your bed for too long now.” Sans rolled his eyes. He grabbed his covers and tried to pull them back over his head. 

 

“I will not have that!” Mettaton grabbed the covers and threw them across the room. Sans sat up, his eyelights flaring in annoyance.

 

“Hey!” Sans yelled. Mettaton glared down at him. His hands once again finding his hips. 

 

Sans scoffed and stood up. Mettaton smiled like he won. Sans just glared at him, he reached to his bed, lifted it up and slid under it. If Mettaton thought not having covers was going to stop him, he was dead wrong. 

 

“For the love of Asgore, Sans.” Mettaton groaned. Mettaton started to realize why Papyrus had such trouble with Sans. Mettaton pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

 

“Go away, Tin Can.” Sans muffled out, refusing to move. He could hear the aggravation in Mettaton’s voice. Even if Sans was over Papyrus at this point, there was still a hint of resentment for Mettaton. 

 

“Come on now, Sans.” Mettaton frowned. His hands went to the mattress and lifted it off the other, laying it to the side. He crossed his arms and he gave a pouty glare to the small skeleton. “This isn’t healthy. You can’t just lay in here and not eat!” The robot huffed. 

 

“I eat,” Sans said in a monotone voice.  _ Just go away!  _

 

“Something other than ketchup.” Mettaton squatted down to be on the other’s eye level. “Please, Sans. Not for me. I know you don’t like me.” Sans snorted and rolled his eyes. That wasn’t exactly true, he just didn’t like his presence. It used to hurt a lot and Sans didn’t want to be reminded of the pain he used to feel. “But for Papyrus. He is really, **really** worried for you.” 

 

Sans frowned, refused to meet the other’s eyes. He didn’t feel like leaving his room. He didn’t feel like eating. He didn’t feel like doing anything. He wanted Mettaton out of his room. He wanted to listen to one of Blue’s earlier messages. He wanted anything, but this. 

 

“He is scared you are going to fall down, Sans,” Mettaton whispered. Sans eyelights shot to Mettaton’s eyes. Fall down? Sans swore he would never leave his brother alone like that. Not after that one reset where he was killed before Papyrus. 

 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Sans whispered, his voice broken as he tried to find the right words. Mettaton sighed and shook his head. 

 

“Papyrus thinks you are close too though,” Mettaton said. “You need to try, for him Sans.” 

  
Try? Sans knew he wasn’t going to fall down...but what if he did? Sure his magic reserves were getting low and he did feel weaker. That wouldn’t lead to him falling down though, would it? Sans knew what dying felt like. This was pretty damn close, but it wasn’t it. 

 

“I’m not falling down,” Sans said, rolling over onto his side. Mettaton let out an annoyed huff. He reached over and grabbed ahold of Sans’s arm and pulled him back. Sans let out a yelp as he was forced to sit up in his bed. 

 

“I know that, you know that,” Mettaton said, his voice oddly calm. Too calm for comfort. It was eerie and uncomfortable how the normally flamboyant robot had the most emotionless expression. Was this how Sans died?  _~~ Blue.  ~~ _ “However,  _ Darling,  _ Papyrus does not.” 

 

Sans wanted to glare at Mettaton and bite back with any form of speech. However, guilt ate at him. He must have pushed it a little too far for this to happen. Did he? Sans didn’t want to dwell on it. Stars, he had to hurt his brother badly through this.  _~~ What about Blue?  ~~ _

 

Stars, if he apparently got this bad. How was Blue doing? He probably was doing fine without Sans. Who wouldn’t? Papyrus was doing fine. Or at least he thought he was. If he was wrong about Papyrus, could he be wrong about Blue? 

 

“Okay…” Sans mumbled, turning his head away. “I will try.” 

 

“Promise.” The delicate voice echoed from the doorway. Sans and Mettaton turned to see Papyrus there. He stood at the doorway with a plate of spaghetti in his hands. Hopeful tears in his eye sockets as he watched his brother and boyfriend carefully. Sans sighed but nodded his head. 

 

“Yeah, Pap. I promise.” Sans claimed. 

 

Papyrus let out a happy, nearly dropping his plate of spaghetti before setting it down and jumping to his brother. Developing him in a hug. Sans let out an  _ ‘oof’  _ as the air was knocked out of him. Mettaton normally would be jealous, but he felt happy and relieved to see his love with that smile on his face once again. 

 

“Now,” Papyrus pulled away from his brother, hands staying on his brother’s shoulders. “You need to eat, Sans.” 

 

Mettaton closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He strutted over to the plate that laid next to the door, he bent down and picked it up. He turned back around and brought the plate back to the other two. He sat down next to them and handed the plate to Sans. 

 

Sans looked at him for a second, hesitate to take the plate but his hands went and grabbed it. Sans picked up his fork and took a bite of the spaghetti. Mettaton lends against his darling and could practically feel the relief throbbing out of Papyrus’s soul. Finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing Mettaton and Sans have in common is Papyrus. They may not like each other but they do love Papyrus. (even if it's mostly platonic on Sans's part now) Mettaton knows about Sans and Papyrus's past relationship, but knows it's in the past. Even if he will get jealous every once and a while. 
> 
> I am happy to have this done. 
> 
> I hope you guys like and comment! :3


	12. feeling blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is down in the slumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may be rushed. idk. I hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure you will be alright without me?” Stretched asked, eyeing his brother who held onto the front door tightly. Blue was giving him that  **_fake_ ** smile again, too wide to be real. Blue waved Stretch off and made a  _ ‘pshh’  _ sound.

 

“Of course!” Blue brushed off his brother with ease. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Stretch bite his tongue and held off his remark. He had multiple reasons why Blue wasn’t alright but didn’t say anything. 

 

“No reason.” Stretch sighed, he rubbed his neck and looked to the side. He watched Blue from the corner of his eyes and see if Blue dropped the act if he wasn’t watching. He didn’t, the smile wavered for a bit but never fell from his face. “I’ll come home as soon as work is over, I promise, Sansy.” Stretch reassured before leaving the doorstep of their house.

 

Blue closed the door slowly. The moment it was closed, Blue leaned against it and sighed. His smile was gone and so was the twinkle in his eyelights. He went to the kitchen and grabbed some chips and packets of ketchup. His movement was slow and tiring. 

 

He was so cold. 

 

Blue dropped his chips and ketchup off on the table in front of the couch. He went to the television and put in an anime that Undyne has been extremely suggesting. He plopped down on the couch, wrapping the cover on the back around him and dug into his snack.

 

He opened a packet of ketchup with his teeth and squirted some onto a chip before eating it. The two distinct flavors mixed and made Blue’s face scrunch up before taking another bite. Blue sighed and curled in on himself as the anime’s theme blasted through the room. Blue let out a sad ‘hmph’ and opened more packets before dumping the ketchup into the bag of chips, not caring if he made a mess. 

 

Blue has gone through a lot of stages in the last two or three weeks. At first, he busied himself in any way to ignore that coldness. Towards the end he was just...empty. He barely moved from the couch, unless Papy was near. He was more than willing to put on a fake smile and be active for his brother. 

 

~~_ Who didn’t buy it. _ ~~

 

Blue slid down and laid down on his side, taking more bites of the ketchup smothered chips. He licked his fingers to get rid of the essence ketchup. His eyes were barely blinking. The sound coming from the T.V was just static to Blue at this point. He knew this was no way to be handling things. He should march over to Sans’s universe and demand the other to talk things out. 

 

If Blue could find it in him to move. 

 

Blue sighed and snuggled deeper into the cushion. He missed Sans. If that wasn’t obvious enough. He missed his laugh, his smile. Even his silly puns! He missed everything about the other. He always knew how to make Blue feel better. He made Blue laugh, smile, he made Blue’s soul feel so warm and light. Stars, he was pathetic, wasn’t he? He couldn’t keep anyone from leaving him.

 

Was he defective? Was that the case? Did he somehow make everyone want to leave him? 

 

He was getting crumbs all over the place. Not forgetting some ketchup stains from where he accidentally dropped some ketchup. It was only one in the afternoon and Papy hadn’t been gone very long. So he had time to clean it up before Papy got home. 

  
He could go to sleep right now. It would be so easy for once to sleep. Sleep, covered in food and ketchup. Mweh heh, he kind of sounded like Sans. Blue groaned and shook his head, why can’t he stop thinking about him? Blue buried his head in the couch, he could feel tears begin to prickle in his eyes. 

 

He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, to get rid of his tears. What was wrong with him? At this point, all he wanted was to forget. He wanted to forget it all and go to sleep. He wanted to let his mind go numb and stop thinking. He wanted the coldness gone!

 

_ Ding! _

 

Blue sniffed and looked up to the door. Blue sighed and pulled his blanket further around himself. He didn’t want to go to the door. He didn’t want to confront anyone. However, it could be Undyne or Alphys checking in on him. He knew Papy had told them about his behavior. If he doesn’t check on the door, he was sure they would tell Papy. 

 

Blue heard the soft, hesitate knock on the door. Undyne. Blue called out, ‘Coming!’ and he threw the blanket off his body. He got off the couch and stretched his body. His body felt weird standing since he, unfortunately, got used to sitting on the couch all day. 

 

Blue walked off to the door with slow but steady steps. He could just play it off as he was sick or something, though that would make Undyne worry and request a checkup. So that wouldn’t work. Maybe he could say the house was a mess and was trying to clean it all up. That could work. Blue glanced back at the couch and winced at the mess he made. He should definitely own up on that lie. 

 

Blue was at the door and readied himself to be ‘mother hen’ by Undyne. He let out a breath and opened the door, full waiting for the scientist to instantly put her hands on him and check him all over. 

 

Instead, It wasn’t Undyne or Alphys.

He felt like his breath was knocked out of him. Tears were once again prickling in his eye sockets, but this time not from sadness. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. His soul, for the first time in weeks, felt warm and whole. His eyelights meet the all too familiar snow white eye lights that belonged to the monster that has been haunting him for weeks.

 

“Sans!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...uhhhh....im dead. 
> 
> Im in a writing frenzy, even if its not any good XD hahaha. I hope you like and enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave a comment!


	13. The echo flower's petals glow tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Blue reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading chapter 13 on August 13. coincidence? I. THINK. NOT.
> 
> i think I made Blue a little too...love struck in this. I don't know. I think it has something to do with Blue being consumed by finally feeling that warmth feeling again.

“Sans!” Blue pushed the door the rest of the way open and jumped into the other skeleton’s arms. He felt the other stagger backward and for a second, his arms were limp to the side before they wrapped tightly around Blue.

 

“Heya, Blue,” Sans whispered against Blue’s skull. Blue’s arms were squeezing him so tight, though he didn’t want it any other way. Sans buried his head into Blue’s neck, letting out a happy sigh at finally having Blue back in his life. “I missed ya,” Sans whispered into the other’s neck. 

 

Blue hummed in happiness and held onto the other tighter at his words. His soul singing in glee. He had Sans! Sans was here! Blue would be screaming in happiness if he wasn’t sure it would hurt Sans’s hearing. Stars, how he missed the other. 

 

“I missed you too!” Blue cried out. “I was so lost without you…” Blue whispered as he nuzzled the other’s neck, breathing in Sans’s scent. 

 

Sans flinched at that. He fucked up. He could feel his arms tremble around Blue. He let his fear and emotions get the best of him and hurt Blue in the process. How fucked up was he? He hated himself so much.

 

Sans went to pull away from Blue, only for the other to tighten his grip and hold him in place. He heard the other’s breath to hitch with fear of letting him go. Sans didn’t blame him. Instead, Sans leaned his head back to look at him. He noticed Blue was in sweats and a white tank top. He looked like a mess, a beautiful one. His bright eyes shined with happiness and something else. Stars, Sans missed him.

 

Blue felt the other move his head back and rolled his head to the side, so it laid on Sans’s shoulder. He looked up at Sans, snuggling into his body as he refused to let go of his friend. Sans gave him a smile, a smile that sped up of his soul. 

 

“It’s cold out, let’s go ‘chill’ inside.” Sans tried. Blue gave a happy sigh and rubbed his cheek into Sans’s shoulder.

 

“You’re so lucky that I am in a too good of a mood to care for that pun.” Blue chimed, smiling playfully up at Sans. Sans chuckled and leaned in, kissing Blue’s forehead. Blue’s soul fluttered drastically and a blush spilled across his cheeks. 

 

Blue reluctantly let go of Sans, but he was quick to grab his hand. Their fingers intertwined and Blue lead him into the house. The excitement was bouncing through his soul. Sans was here! Here at his house! He was back! 

 

Sans grabbed the end of the door and closed it for Blue. He could feel Blue’s hand tightening and untightening around his. He gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

 

Glancing around the house, Sans felt his soul dropped. It was relatively clean, but the couch was a mess of chips and ketchup. Now, Sans wasn’t one to judge. He was way messier than any of this. It just wasn’t like Blue to not clean and be spotless. Something had to have Blue upset enough to not care. Something like Sans being an ass. 

 

Sans swallowed and wanted to hit himself. He looked to Blue, whose eyes never left him. Sans gave him a small smile and nodded his head to the couch to go and sit. Sans pulled the other along with him to the couch. He heard Blue let out an embarrassed squeak. Sans turned to see a blush on his face and he was looking down and away from Sans. 

 

“Sorry, about the mess!” Blue said. “I should clean it up!” Blue, unfortunately, go of Sans’s head and rushed to clean it up. “I was about to do it anyways!” He was rushing to the kitchen and coming out with a dustpan, refusing to meet Sans eyes. 

 

“Blue, you know I don’t care about a mess.” Sans shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to Blue and stopped him where he was. Sans went over and plopped himself onto the couch, watching Sans with a challenging look. Blue shifted on his feet, hand tapping on his leg before he placed down the dustpan and sitting next to his friend. 

 

They sat next to each other in silence. Sans didn’t know what to say or do. He obviously didn’t deserve someone like Blue. Maybe, he should just leave. However, if he left that could hurt Blue again. He couldn’t do that, not again. Sans watched Blue from the corner of his eye. Blue was tapping his leg repeatedly against the floor, also keeping his eye on Sans. 

 

“How have you been?” Sans asked, resting a hand on Blue’s knee. He gave it a squeeze as he smiled. Blue smiled back at him before it fell. 

 

“I…” Blue contemplated lying. It would be easier than telling Sans the truth. Having him upset and worried. No, Sans could tell when he was lying. “I wasn’t doing so well this past week.” Blue saw the way Sans flinched. “But I’m doing great now!”

 

Sans looked away, sighing and shaking his head. Blue sat up straighter and watched Sans closely. Not liking the look in the other’s eyes. “Sans?” Sans looked at him, eyes forward together in confusion. “You alright?” Blue placed his hand on top of Sans’s.

 

“No. No, I’m not Blue.” Sans said causing Blue to frown. “I hurt you.” Blue blinked in surprise. Sure, he had been hurting over the past few weeks but he didn’t blame Sans. Sans didn’t force him to feel this way, Sans had no way of knowing he was feeling this way. He never told him! 

 

“Sans-”

 

“Blue, I did.” Sans insisted. “I pushed you away and left you alone when you needed me.” Sans voice seemed to shake. “I don’t think you should be- _ Mmph _ !”   
  


Sans was forced to shut up his rambling. The soft and warm mouth meet his. Blue was kissing him. Blue’s hand came up, his fingers curled around his neck, his thumb rubbing against Sans’s neck soothingly. Sans eyes were wide as Blue kissed him. 

 

Sans slowly slid his eyes shut and kissed Blue back. He inched his hands to Blue’s hips, grabbing onto them and rubbing Blue’s ilium. Blue’s free hand came up and rested on San’s ribs, his fingers grabbing a fist full of San’s shirt. Both of them was letting out little hum’s of pleasure through the kiss.

 

Blue pulled back slightly, his breath was uneven. He opened his eyes and looked Sans in the eyes. Sans looked confused and shocked. Blue would think he didn’t like it if it wasn’t for Sans’s eyes being hazy hearts. 

 

“Shut up,” Blue whispered. “And kiss me again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The echo flower started to glow, once again."
> 
>  
> 
> fact: The description was supposed to take place in this chapter. But I am leaving that for...something else..
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a comment! it helps out a lot!
> 
> And if you have any criticism, let me know. because, i'm still trying to get better at writing and any help is good help at this point.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Blue spend some talking... and kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week hasn't been my best. One of my worse, maybe. Let's just say, romance is not a good thing for me to write right now. 
> 
> Anyways, surprised got this done and i'm happy. I hope you like it too!

Sans and Blue spent a few minutes kissing. It seemed like they had been kissing for hours when it was only five minutes. It ended up with Blue in Sans’s lap. Blue was holding onto Sans’s face, while Sans’s arms were wrapped around Blue’s waist. 

 

“We...Really should...be talking about…this…” Blue mumbled between kisses. His mouth moving back to Sans’s instantly after every kiss. Not wanting to be away from him. It was like his body was magnetically pulled to Sans’s. He couldn’t get enough. The warmth the other was causing in him was just so hypnotizing. 

 

“Yeah…” Sans pulled Blue closer, if possible. He gave Blue’s hips a squeeze, rubbing his thumbs across them. Blue hummed in pleasure, wrapping his hips around Sans’s neck. He loved this, how could he not? 

 

Blue pulled back just enough, Sans seemed to chase him for a second before laying his head against the couch. Blue smiled down at him. He went in for one last kiss, savoring the feeling of Sans’s mouth against his before rolling off of him. 

 

Sans sat up a bit straighter, eyes following Blue’s movement. Already missing Blue’s warmth. Blue sat on the couch, tucking his knees beneath him as he faced Sans.  He reached over and intertwined their fingers, laying his head against the back of the couch. His blue eyes shining. 

 

“So…” Sans started, scooting closer to Blue. Their knees were touching. “What now?” He asked, watching Blue’s facial expression. Blue swallowed, a blush spreading across his face. 

  
“I don’t know…” Blue admitted. “What do  _ you  _ want?” Now it was Sans’s turn to flush. Blue loved the pretty, dark flush that spread across his cheeks. It made Blue giggle. 

 

“What I want is to be with you.” Blue’s eyebrows came together and looked at Sans with shock on his face.    
  
“y-You do?” Blue asked, happiness was in his voice but so surprised. Sans smiled brightly at him.

  
“Yes,” Sans said. Blue seemed not to believe it. He shook his head. 

 

“Why would you want that?” Blue asked, blinking at Sans. Sans frowned, finally understanding what Blue was doing. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sans asked, watching Blue’s movements closely. He didn’t know if he would like the answer he was going to get. Blue twiddled his fingers together and took a minute to think before opening his mouth. 

 

“I’m annoying, pushy, demanding, clingy, too lou-” Sans clamped a hand over Blue’s mouth. He knew he wouldn’t like it. He felt his eye flaring. Blue looked down at his hand then back to him. He was trying to say something, but his voice was muffled. 

 

“Blue…” Sans began, he squeezed his eyes shut. “You are far from any of those things.” Sans’s opened his eyes, Blue looked like he wanted to object. “You’re vibrant, caring, supportive, friendly, brilliant, and funny. Above all” Sans dropped his hand from Blue’s mouth. He seemed to get lost in his description. Blue’s eyes widen, his eyelights turning to stars. “You’re magnificent.” Sans locked eyes with Blue. 

 

If Blue could die from this, he would have. All the breath in him was gone and his face was burning up. He buried his head in his hands, letting out a muffled scream into his hands. Sans jolted when he heard the scream, his hands instantly going to Blue’s shoulders.

 

“Blue! You okay?” Sans asked. Did he say something wrong? Did he go too far? “Was it something I said?” Blue dropped his hands and looked straight up at Sans. His face was still cyan and bright. He gave Sans a glare. 

  
“You can’t say something like that and expect me to be able to handle it!” Blue cried out. Sans let his hands fall from Blue’s shoulders and let out a snort. He eyed Blue for a second.

 

“What?” Blue pouted up at Sans and then crossed his arms in a huff. He turned his body away Sans and squashed his body into the couch.

 

“You can’t just say such sweet things and expect my soul to be able to take it!” Blue looked to Sans, his pouty face coming out. Sans full on snickered at his friend's actions. “Though, if we are going to be dating, I can let this time slide.” 

 

“Dating? So, you do want to be with me?” Sans asked, excitement running through him. Blue smiled at Sans. 

 

“Of course! We did just make out for a while.” Blue pointed out, giggling. Sans flushed, letting out a small chuckle. He nodded his head in agreement, rubbing the back of his neck. Sans’s nose wrinkled in the most adorable way, it not going unnoticed by Blue.

 

Sans let out a ‘heh’ before leaning in and kissing Blue. Blue sighed and kissed Sans back. The kiss was short and quick, but it left both skeletons winded and flushed. They pulled back, Blue giggling some more.

 

“What do we tell everyone?” Sans asked. Blue froze, he tapped his finger against Sans’s hand and looked to the side. If he had lips, he would definitely be chewing on them. 

 

“I don’t think telling anyone will be the best idea,” Blue admitted. Sans face fell for a second. Blue was quick to correct himself. “I-I just mean many will assume this is just a rebound and come up with reasons why we  _ shouldn’t  _ be together,” Blue said. 

 

“Especially if we end up not working out.” Blue’s tapping becoming harsher without realizing it. “I don’t want to accidentally drag people into it if it ends badly.” Sans winced in pain as Blue tapped a little too hard. Blue gasped and pulled his hand back. “I’m so sorry!” Blue exclaimed.

 

“It’s fine, Blue.” Sans chuckled and rubbed the back of his hand, he looked away from his hand to Blue. his eyes having a soft look. He reached up and gently rubbed Blue’s cheek. “Also, I agree with you. For the time being, probably the best not to let others know.” 

 

Blue silently nodded his head. He honestly didn’t know what to say now. He and Sans were dating! Dating! He couldn’t believe it. Sans wanted to be with him and was okay with keeping to themselves for now. It was amazing. Sans was amazing. Blue moved forward and cuddled into Sans’s side. His face burying into Sans’s chest. He sighed in content. Sans’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. He felt safe and warm. 

 

Sans smiled down at the adorable monster in his arms. He kissed the top of Blue’s head and leaned in, placing his head into the crook of Blue’s neck. He placed a soft kiss into the wedge of Blue’s neck and shoulder. He felt Blue shudder in his arms. He smirked. He took a deep breath and-

  
“Sans!” Blue shrieked, laughter tearing out of him as Sans blew on to his neck. He pushed at his new boyfriend, giggling uncontrollably. Sans was snickering into his shoulder blade. 

  
  


_ This was going to be their little secret. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The echo flower hummed a cyan glow. It whispering sweet nothings to the empty room."
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter is their first date! I am...conflicted on what to do with it. So i decided to see what you guys wanted to be their first date!
> 
> Please, leave a comment and enjoy!


	15. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter at best. Takes place right before the date and it felt right to end it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOO
> 
> I lied apparently. But the date WILL be the next chapter. I swear! I guess this is just showcasing Stretch and Blues new dynamic. Idk.

A few days passed since they began to date. Blue could feel his energy rushing through his body as he soul thumbed in excitement. Blue had asked if they could go on a date sometime, and Sans agreed that the next saturday he wasn’t doing anything. He was more than happy to join him for a date. 

 

Which just so happened to be today. Blue was cooking up a storm. He had no idea what Sans had in store, but Sans did say they would need some desserts and asked Blue if he wanted to make something sweet. (Sans was the worse when it came to making desserts) Hearing how Sans almost burnt down their house with cooking had Blue giggling like crazy. Sans was just as bad at cooking as him in some departments and it was adorable. 

 

Blue still felt cold without Sans beside him, but he also felt like he was floating on air. Butterflies were going crazy in his nonexistent stomach. He sighed, leaning onto the kitchen counter and closed his eyes. His apron getting squished and wrinkled as it was pressed into the marbled counter. 

 

He had some chocolate in the microwave melting. He remembers Sans admitted he wasn’t big on sweets. So, Blue decided that chocolate covered strawberries sounded good for them both. It was healthy, even if it had some chocolate, and was labeled as a dessert. It wasn’t much, but it was only thing Blue could think of. Blue guesses he could have made blueberry pie. Sans would have gotten a kick out of the pun, but it was too close to the time to go back on the idea. 

 

“Hey, bro.” 

 

Blue let out a surprised yelped and jumped. He felt his body slip and fall backward. Arms were quick to wrap around him, stopping his body from hitting the floor. He heard his brother laughing above him quietly. A blush of embarrassment splashed across his face. Stretch helped him back to his feet.

 

“Papy!” Blue whined. “You scared me!” Blue huffed in annoyance as Stretch continued to laugh.

 

“Sorry, Bro. You were just so zoned out.” He laughed, wiping a tear from his eye as he held onto his stomach. Blue glared and huffed. Blue crossed his arm and looked away as he closed his eyes. Stretch laughed at his reaction harder. “S-sorry, nyeh heh.” Blue rolled his eyes and smiled.

  
“You’re forgiven,” Blue said, finally looking back to his brother. Absently noting how his soul no longer stuttered around Stretch or when he heard his laugh. Blue frowned and tilted his head to the side as he remembered something. “Didn’t you have a date with Mettablook tonight?” Blue asked.

 

Stretch slowly stopped laughing. He straightened his posture, as best as he could with slouching. He nodded his head, watching Blue with calculating eyes. 

 

“I did, but I canceled it this morning.” Blue forward his eyebrows. 

 

“What? Why would you do that?” Blue suddenly gasped. “Did you two get into a fight?” Concern wracking his body. Stretch may have broken his heart but he was still his little brother. He wouldn’t stand for Mettablook disrespecting him. 

 

“No. I wanted to make up for lost time.” Stretch admitted, he pulled out a DVD case from his pocket. He was avoiding Blue’s eyes. “So, i rented your favorite anime from Undyne and was hoping we could start movie night again,” Stretch stated, waving a DVD case in the air. Blue smiled, he was happy Stretch wanted to hang out again. It would be fun just to be brothers once again, but… Blue frowned.

 

“Sorry, Papy.” Stretch frowned. “I got plans tonight.” Stretch looked confused and he eyed his brother. 

 

“Plans?” Stretch honestly looked confused. Since when did Blue have plans? He has been lounging on the couch as of late. “Doing what?”

 

Blue frowned and placed a hand on his chin in thought. He honestly had no idea. Sans refused to give a clue and seemed pretty adamant about keeping it to himself. Either he didn’t know for sure or he was trying to surprise him. 

 

“With some friends…” Blue trailed off. He looked up at Stretch. He shrugged his shoulders.    
“I’m not sure what we are doing, I was told to make dessert.” Blue wasn’t lying, but it wasn’t the full truth. 

 

Stretch didn’t know what to say. He guesses he should have suspected Blue was feeling better, he was back to being a ball of energy. He just didn’t expect Blue to be making plans so quickly. Stretch should be happy his brother was going out and no longer putting on a fake smile for his sake. He was happy. 

 

“Okay, sure.” Stretch stuffed his hands into his pockets. He let his body go lax and looked to the side. Giving off as ‘i get to be lazy easier this way’ vibe. “Maybe next week.” Blue smiled and nodded his head.

 

“Sounds like a good idea!” Blue exclaimed. He clasped his hands behind him and grinned brightly. He was dating Sans and his brother wanted to try and reconnect. Life was amazing. 

 

Did he smell smoke?

 

_ BEEP _

_ BEEP  _

_ BEEP _

 

“MY CHOCOLATE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. This was a silly filler that I thought was semi-cute. 
> 
> The next three or so chapters will be dates (all ideas from you guys, thanks again!!) they go on with a few maybe filler chapters thrown in between.


	16. first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Blue go on there first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks everyone for their suggestions and I will use them for different chapters. But thank you all! 
> 
> I hope you like this!

Blue walked through the snow with his basket of slightly burnt chocolate covered strawberries. He was heading towards the Ruins. Sans had asked him to meet up there, that way Papy would have a harder time guessing that they were dating. It felt sneaking, but honestly thrilling. 

 

Blue wanted to look his best for his date, so he put on some regular pants. Some Levi's that fit Blue’s summoned ecto body greatly. He also had his ecto chest summoned, he had some abs and his white long-sleeved shirt showcased them. He also wore a jacket that was grey and slightly fluffy. 

 

The ruins were a good idea for a meeting place. In many ways. It was Saturday so Papyrus wouldn’t be working near it. Not many monsters got the sentry near the ruins, especially on Saturday. It also helped that not many people went there. They only had to worry and be careful of Undyne’s cameras. 

 

It was the perfect spot. 

 

Blue sighed in happiness as he walked, skipped, to the ruins door. He was close to being there. He could almost see the bridge. He wanted to run there, run and meet Sans at the door, but he continued to walk. Whether he ran or walked, he will get there in time for the date. He just needed to calm down. 

 

It wasn’t much longer until Blue saw the ruins door. Blue stopped in his tracks when he saw that Sans was already there. He was leaning against the door, his foot propped up on the door and his eyes closed. He wore a white sweater and baggy pants. He didn’t have he had a thin grey jacket thrown on and his pink slippers were gone, replaced with sneakers.

  
He looked amazing. 

 

Warmth flooded him as he all but ran to Sans. He called out to the other, causing him to wake up. Sans looked up and surveyed the area before his eyes landed on him. He pushed himself off the wall and raised a hand in greeting. His smile was wide and fond. 

 

“Hey, Blue!” Sans called out. Sans staggered a bit as he found himself suddenly arms full of the other skeleton. Once it registered that the other was hugging him, Sans wrapped his arms around Blue. Sans buried his head into the other’s neck, inhaling his comforting scent as he squeezed his arms around him tighter. 

 

“Am I late?” Blue asked as he pulled back from the hug, though he didn’t go very far. Sans smiled and shook his head, wrapping his arms around Blue’s neck and kissing him. 

 

“No, I got here early,” Sans admitted. He wouldn’t tell Blue about how long he sat there. Sans had not wanted to be late. When he dated Papyrus, he was normally late. He couldn’t help but get tired after working all day and almost slept through their date. He didn’t want to mess up this. He didn’t want to mess up his date with Blue by being late. 

 

Blue slumped his shoulders in relieve and wrapped his arms around Sans’s waist. The basket on his arm hitting Sans’s back. Blue muttered a quick apology before leaning in and kissed Sans. 

 

“Where are we going?” Blue asked after they pulled back from the kiss. Sans smirked, giving his date a wink.

 

“I have snow idea.” Blue groaned and slapped his forehead. Sans laughed at his reaction, leaned in and kissed Blue’s cheek. “I’ll be ice.” Sans promised. 

 

Blue held back a laugh and playfully pushed at Sans’s chest. Laughter escaped them both. Sans grabbed Blue’s hand, flashing him a soft smile.    
  
“Well, do you want to go or not?” He asked playfully. Blue grinned and nodded. His fingers tightening around Sans’s. 

 

“Of course I want to go.” Blue chimed. He gave a sly grin and tilted his head. “But I have snow idea if its worth your puns.” Sans’s jaw dropped at the pun, Blue giggled at the reaction. 

 

“I don’t know if I should be happy about the pun or hurt by the implications,” Sans stated as a grin finally broke across his face. Blue shrugged his shoulders and softly twisted his body back and forth. 

 

“You may never know,” Blue said rather cheerfully. Sans chuckled and shook his head. Sans planted a kiss on Blue’s mouth. Blue pressed back and closed his eyes. A soft, faint pop was heard and his body flinched as he felt like he was being ripped from Underswap. 

 

Blue opened his eyes. Sans was already looking behind himself and glancing around. Blue, still holding Sans’s hand, glanced around him in awe. They were definitely no longer in Underswap. They were above ground and the air was warm. Though everything was warm with Sans around. 

 

They were in the middle of a street and it was dark out. The sky was filled with clouds and was almost hard to see. The streets was made from stone and brick. They stood under a street lamp that had a yellowish color and didn’t seem all too bright. There was also a weird smell of stale bread. Which made more sense when Blue saw a bakery that was closed. 

 

“Where are we?” Blue asked, his free hand grabbing Sans’s arm. Sans smiled at him. Sans gestured to the building behind him. It was large and definitely didn’t belong on this street. It looked new and shiny while the rest of the street looks old and worn. 

 

“It’s a planetarium.” Blue tilted his head as he looked up at it. “I know the Sans that works here and he said we could use it for our date.” Sans shrugged and looked back to the building, his body is slightly tensed. “It’s not the most romantic gesture.” 

 

Sans at the time had no idea of knowing where to go without getting caught by one of their brothers or someone they knew. He didn’t tell this worlds, Sans, Syke as Sans liked to call him, who he was bringing, but he also didn’t push for it. He just shrugged and asked Sans to lock up when he left. 

 

“Sans,” Blue grabbed Sans by his cheek and pulled him close. Blue planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Any place you take me is a romantic gesture,” Blue claimed, smiling at his date. Sans blushed. He coughed into his hand, looking to the side. 

 

Sans felt his face heat up and began to walk up the steps to the building. Blue snickered at his reaction and followed behind, gripping his hand. At the door, Sans pulled out some keys on a ring. There was a small on that was green, Sans grabbed it and unlocked the door. The inside of the planetarium was cold but was still warm enough to not be uncomfortable. It was also dark and gloomy feeling. 

 

Sans leaned over to the side and turned on the light switch. The room came to life and felt less gloomy. Blue gasped as he saw the solar system above him. It was remotely still but had a small sway in it. The lights on the inside of the planets gleamed and shined. It all took his breath away. Blue glanced over to Sans, Sans wasn’t watching the planets like him. He was watching Blue’s reaction with a fond smile on his face. A blush flooded Blue’s cheek. 

  
“You liking it so far?” Sans asked. Blue turned to look fully at him, giving him an insulted look. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” Blue asked loudly. He waved his arms in a gesture to the entire room. “This is amazing!” Blue claimed excitedly. “I never been to a planetarium before, I never thought it would be so big!” It would take at least 20 sanses to barely touch the ceiling. 

 

“You never been to a planetarium?” Sans repeated confusedly. “Didn’t you ever go on the surface before a reset?” Blue shook his head.

 

“No,” Blue shrugged his shoulders aimlessly. “I worked five days a week and during the weekend, I normally just hang out wherever Papy wanted too. Which was normally home.” 

 

Sans frowned at Blue’s mindless comment. Blue didn’t seem to hold any resentment against his brother, so he wasn’t forced to hang out at his brother’s favorite place. Did his brother do the same thing when they dated? Sans mentally shook his head and gave Blue a grin.

 

“Well, you’re at one now,” Sans said confidently. “And this isn’t the room where our date is taking place.” Sans nodded his head ahead of him and walked ahead of Blue. He could hear Blue sped walk to catch up with him. 

 

“It’s not?” Blue asked before looking around them. “Where will it be then?” 

 

“Syke suggested a room that isn’t too far from here. I already got everything set up in there.” Sans shrugged his shoulders. 

 

He had been here all day getting everything ready. Making sure it was all perfect. Syke had offered to help. However, Sans refused and said he wanted to work on it on his own. Syke seemed to not care and just asked Sans to lock up whenever he left. 

 

They got to a door that was closed. Sans pulled out his keys again and picked out a black key and unlocking the door. Sans looked behind him to Blue, grabbed his hand and pushed the door opened. It was incredibly dark inside. The only light was a lantern coming from the center of the room. 

 

“Watch your steps,” Sans advised as he showed Blue inside. Blue followed as close to the other as he could, making sure not to trip over Sans or anything in the floor. Which was a lot harder said than done when he couldn’t even see where Sans was exactly in front of him. 

 

“It’s so dark,” Blue commented, trying to look around him for any evidence of what they were doing. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say we were in the void.” He joked, he heard Sans let out a snort.

 

“Nah, you would know if we were in the void,” Sans said matter of fact. “It’s dark so the surprise wouldn’t be ruined.” Blue eyebrow forward in confusion.

 

“I thought the planetarium was the surprise,” Blue stated. 

 

“No, but it does play an important role in the surprise so I kept it to myself,” Sans admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. Blue smiled but rolled his eyes in a mock manner. Before realizing Sans couldn’t see him causing him to flush at himself in embarrassment. 

 

They reached the center of the room where the lantern shined. Up next to it now, he could see a blanket with the words spelled out ‘Spacing out.’ across it. Blue would have groaned at the pun if his breath was taken from what was laid across it. 

 

There was a sort of finger foods on a few dishes, some mini hot dogs and cheese squares. Two bottles of ketchup and some wine glasses. He could see a hint of some wine, but they were hidden behind the ketchup. There was also some white roses and white petals sprinkled across the blanket.

 

“Sans…” Blue turned to look at his boyfriend. “This is beautiful!” He exclaimed, he kissed Sans. He turned and he kneeled down. He ran his fingers through a pile of petals. “You did all this for me?” Blue asked. 

 

He didn’t get a reply. He sat up and look behind him but didn’t see Sans anywhere. He frowned and stood up. He cupped his hands over mouth and called out to Sans. He still didn’t get a reply. He heard something being turned on overhead.

 

Suddenly the ceiling and stars and planets filled Blue’s vision. He covered his mouth and watched as the vision beforehand him moved slowly. He could see Saturn and its rings. There were thousands of stars and each shined so brightly. Blue felt a hand on his shoulder. He barely registered the feeling.

 

He felt arms circle around his waist and pull him closer to the body behind him. He instantly knew who it was by the warm feeling intensifying in his soul. He grabbed onto the arms and held onto him. Blue slumped into the other, letting out a hum as Sans nuzzled his head into the crook of Blue’s neck. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Blue whispered. Sans opened his mouth to say something but Blue cut him off. “Don’t you start with any of that cheesy ‘yes you are’ stuff,” Blue said raising a hand to stop Sans. Sans snickered and kissed Blue’s cheek. 

 

Yeah, life was good. 

 

The rest of the night was spent with them laying on the blanket and watching the stars rotate above them. Sans kept saying space puns, causing Blue to groan in fake annoyance. Sans was pointing to certain things and going into detail about them and the history of their naming and Blue listened with a fond smile.

 

They also spend most of the time kissing. They couldn’t seem to stop. Kissing each other was addictive and made their entire beings melt. Blue had asked why he chose white roses instead of regular roses. Sans had said that white roses normally represented ‘second chances’. Blue smiled at the comment and kissed Sans quickly. 

 

They ate the food and drunk the ketchup. Sans’s cooking was definitely better than Blue’s own.  Blue noticed how the chocolate strawberries indeed had a burnt taste to them. He also noticed how Sans didn’t say anything about the burnt aftertaste. Blue was thankful he didn’t ruin the dessert. 

 

When it was time to leave, Sans teleported the stuff to his room before escorting Blue out of the extremely dark room. Blue waited by the door as Sans turned the lights in the room off and teleported back to his side.

Their fingers intertwined as they walked towards the main entrance of the building. Blue felt like he was floating on air. His soul felt light and warm. His entire body was tingly. Tonight had been amazing and Blue couldn’t wait for them to do this again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....did i do good? XD
> 
> i hope you all like it. Please leave a comment and enjoy!


	17. sick to the bone...heh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is sick and Papyrus is a mother hen. Blue is unaware until mother hen tells him. Now he is a mother hen as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I was sick when I thought of this plot and I went with it. Remember, this story was just meant to be a hole of classicberry one shots that did had plot to it, similar to the 'Aint this the life' series (which is awesome btw)

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Papyrus asked as he hovered over Sans’s body. Sans was currently under five different blankets and three different soups laid in front of him. The moment Sans got sick, Papyrus hadn’t stopped hovering over Sans in worry.

 

Normally he didn’t get sick, but when he did it sent Papyrus into a mother hen frenzy. Sans had weak health causing illnesses to be more dangerous for the short skeleton.  

 

The day after his date with Blue, Sans had been feeling off. He didn’t necessarily felt sick, but he knew something hadn’t felt right. He tried to sleep it off and he woke up feeling nauseous and he had a mild headache. He remembers eating some monster candy to help. 

  
It had helped, he was feeling better. He was still very sleepy but he didn’t feel bad. That was until the next day. He woke up feeling more heated than normal, his throat felt scratchy and his chest felt heavy and icky. He couldn’t keep his eyes open for long but he remembers going to get some medicine from their cabinet. 

 

Papyrus had already been up at that time, about to go off on a date with Mettaton when he saw Sans going through their medicine cabinet. He went into mother hen mode and ordered Sans back to bed while he would get everything. 

 

Papyrus had apparently called Mettaton and had let his boyfriend know about the sudden change in plans. Which lead to a very disquieted Mettaton and a promise for a date when Sans was better.  

 

A few days later and Sans was getting better, but he still didn’t feel 100%. Sans wanting nothing more than to curl up and watch some comedy shows to pass the time faster. He didn’t feel like moving, he didn’t feel like doing anything more than this. Like hell was he going to see any doctor. 

 

Sans was able to convince Papyrus to leave the house. It couldn’t be a good thing being held up with a sick person 24/7. Sans was fine, so far anyway. 

 

“I’m fine, Paps,” Sans promised for the umpteenth time. His voice was hoarse and every word left a bad taste in his mouth. “I swear, if I need anything for any reason, I’ll call your number,” Sans promised. Papyrus sighed and nodded his head. 

 

“I’m just going to Swap to get some tea from Blue and I should be back in five minutes or less,” Papyrus said, wringing his hands together nervously. “Unless you need anything else before I get back?” 

 

“I don’t,” Sans repeated, trying to push himself up a bit. He was starting to find it humorous, for now.  He knew Papyrus was having good intentions, but it was beginning to become repetitive. 

 

Papyrus placed a hand on Sans’s shoulder and softly pushed him back down. Sans pouted for a bit and looked up at his brother. Papyrus had worry etched onto his face. He quickly pulled his hand back, as if the touch had burned him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Papyrus started. “I just worry for you is all,” Papyrus said. Sans sighed and nodded his head in understanding. 

 

They both said their goodbyes as Papyrus left. Sans curled in on himself, letting out a cough. He will be fine. He just needed to sleep. Sleep...sounded good. He..just….needed...sleep…

 

* * *

 

 

Blue snickered as cake batter got all over the floor and on Stretch. His brother was trying to make a replica of one of Ms. Muffets desserts. Which was failing terribly. Blue will end up having to clean up the mess, but for the time being Blue was just enjoying the moment. 

 

It also helped that he was filming this on his phone, so he could send to Muffet later. Plus it will be good blackmail. Mweh heh heh. Blue faintly wondered if Mettablook ever saw this side of Stretch. A messy, awkward skeleton that seemed to still be tripping over his long limbs and had no idea what he was doing from time to time. 

 

Blue would be lying if he didn’t sometimes miss being with Stretch from time to time. However, Blue had come to realize he just missed his brother and the fun they use to have. Nowadays, Stretch was making an effort of making things better between them. Blue no longer had those flimsy moments when he missed Stretch as a boyfriend. He had his brother back. That’s all that mattered. 

 

It also helped that Blue was now dating a very charismatic and considerate skeleton that made Blue feel a way he didn’t know he could. 

 

Speaking of a certain skeleton… Sans has been responding weirdly to Blue’s text as of late. Nothing too outlandish, but just enough to make Sans’s replies seem robotic. As if Sans was keeping their conversations short and not going into detail. It in many ways, made Blue worried for the future. Was Sans trying to cut Blue out, but slowly? No, Sans wasn’t the type to do that. 

 

“Damn it!” Stretch cried out in annoyance as a loud clattering noise filled Blue’s senses. 

 

His brother was.

 

Blue fixated his mind back on his brother. Stretch had dropped his pan of cake batter all over the floor. Blue huffed in slight annoyance at the mess. Knowing that in the end, he would be stuck with the mess. A warm smile found its way onto Blue’s face. His brother was such a clutz and not the good kind.

 

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

 

Blue nearly dropped his phone as the loud beating on the door scared him. The loud knocking must have scared Stretch too cause he let out a yelp and slipped in the batter. Blue was so happy he had been recording that, even if was a little shaky. 

 

Blue stopped recording and placed his phone down. Stretch was trying to stand back up, but his entire body was covered from head to toe in batter, making his struggle to stand worse. Blue snickered as he walked away from the mess his brother was being and all but ran to the door. 

 

Blue opened the door, giving the visitor a bright smile. His smile grew wider when he saw it was Papyrus. He and Papyrus had always got along and seemed to bond easier than Razz and Blue. Though, Blue wondered if Papyrus and his friendship with the other would be torn down the moment Papyrus found out about Blue and Sans. 

 

“Papyrus!” Blue swung the door the rest of the way open. His eyes glittering in excitement. “What are you doing here?” Blue asked, his hands clamping together against his chest.

 

Blue took a moment to do a once over on Papyrus. The other seemed slightly tired, apprehension in his eye sockets. Blue lowered his hands and tilted his head. He noted how Sans wasn’t with him. 

 

“Sorry to come at such short notice, Blue!” Papyrus placed his hands on his hips. His eyes still holding some concern and something else. “I was just coming by to see if you had any Echo Flower Tea.” 

 

“Yeah,” Blue admitted. “Do you need to borrow it?” Blue asked, stepping aside for Papyrus to come in. Papyrus did just that. Blue watched his movement, it was stiff and not as graceful as it normally was.

 

Something was  **wrong.**

 

“Yes! I was wondering if you had some to spare.” Papyrus asked, eyes darting to the clock hanging on the wall. His hands wringing together frantically. Blue’s eyes narrowed, before flashing a bright, friendly smile.

 

“Of course!” Blue bounded off to the kitchen. Ignoring his brother, who was somehow in a bigger mess, Blue grabbed a spare stool that was beside the counter. He placed it in the right spot and climbed up to reach into the cabinets. 

 

He heard papyrus walk into the kitchen, gasping in shock before making a remark to Stretch about how he wasn’t doing it right. Blue heard his brother mumble a reply under his breath about how he knew it wasn’t. Blue would be laughing at his brother’s misfortune, you know like a good brother would but his mind was turning. 

 

“So,” Blue started as he grabbed the box of tea from the cabinet. “I haven’t met a Papyrus that likes  _ this  _ type of tea,” Blue admitted, turning to look at Papyrus. “All of them seem to favor Golden Sunflower Tea instead.” He inquired with a tilt of his head, hoping this tactic would get him his answer.

 

“I will admit, Echo flower is not my cup of tea,” Papyrus stated, walking closer to get the box. “However, it is Sans’s favorite and it is out of stock in my universe.” Papyrus was now in reaching distance.

 

Blue felt a pang of… of…  _ something  _ enters his soul. Blue pulled the box back. Blue fought hard to keep his face neutral. He couldn’t blow his relationship with Sans just yet. 

 

“Why would you need to get this for Sans?” Blue asked, eyes wide and innocent. Though, Papyrus could probably see right through him. If he wasn’t acting so worried. “You’re not together anymore and if Sans wanted it, he could have asked himself.” Blue pointed out. 

 

Stretch, who had been placing his burnt pan into the sink, frowned and looked at his bro. Blue was acting...weird. He never asked this much questions and they seemed void of emotion. Stretch let his eye lights flicker between the two normally energetic skeletons. Watching them for any sigh as too what the fuck was going on. 

 

Papyrus seemed frigidity and Blue seemed calculating. Two things that didn’t belong on either of them. Not normally. However, Stretch could still faintly remember the days when he was younger and Blue use to have that same look on his face when some kid tried to ‘ask him out’. 

 

Maybe Blue was being protective of Sans. Sans and Papyrus did date at one point. Maybe, Blue was making sure Papyrus wasn’t planning on doing anything to hurt Sans again. Though that seemed unlikely for Papyrus. Nonetheless, Stretch’s eyes landed on Blue, he guesses he couldn’t put it past a Papyrus to hurt a Sans. 

 

“Sans has fallen ill.” Papyrus admitted with ease. It wasn’t like he was sworn not to tell anyone. He just knew Sans didn’t like anyone knowing. “I was going to make him his favorite tea to cheer him up. He is getting better, but he is yet to be in the safe range.” Papyrus explained, reaching for the box and grabbing it. 

 

Blue froze in surprise. Sans? Sick? Blue guesses that explained the robotic texts. He didn’t want Blue to catch on! Blue wanted to facepalm himself but held back. He couldn’t stop the pout that filled his face. 

 

“Anyway, I better be getting back,” Papyrus said, pointing behind him. Blue eyes narrowed. His boyfriend was sick like hell was he going to let him go through that alone. 

 

He jumped from the stool and looked up at Papyrus with determination. He clenched his hands behind him and flashed Papyrus a bright smile. His eyes twinkling. He shuffled his feet in an innocent manner. 

 

“Let me help!” Blue exclaimed shyly. “Sans is a friend and I want to make sure he recovers to full health!” Blue stated. Papyrus frowned and seemed to debate it. 

 

“I don’t know if that is what Sans needs at the moment…”  _ What Sans needs is his  _ **_boyfriend_ ** _ , not his  _ **_ex_ ** _. _ Blue faintly thought, resisted the annoyed huff. 

 

“But it’s what  _ you _ need!” Blue said. “When was the last time you got to go shopping? If Sans has been sick, let’s say four days, I bet you need to restock some stuff.” Blue could see Papyrus was about to break. “Stuff that could help sped up Sans’s healing process.” Papyrus shoulders slumped.  _ Bingo. _

 

“I guess you are right.” Papyrus started. Blue let out a happy sigh and walked around Papyrus. He was about to go straight for his jacket but his brother stopped him. 

 

“Blue, are you sure this is a good idea?” Stretch asked, a hint of worry in his own voice. “You’re health isn’t exactly the best either.” Blue looked over his shoulder. He flashed his brother a smile. 

 

“I’ll be fine!” He said, brushing off his brother’s worried look. “It takes a lot for me to get sick in the first place.” Blue pointed out with a smug grin on his face. 

 

Blue turned back around and grabbed his jacket. He pulled it on, his mind running a mile a minute. He was slightly angry with Sans not telling him he was sick. Nonetheless, he understood why the other did it. Blue would probably do the same in all honesty. That didn’t mean it was right though. 

 

An idea hit him. Blue smirked evilly and turned to look at Papyrus. “Papyrus, can I ask you something?” 

* * *

 

Sans sat on the couch, becoming one with the cushions as he sipped on some hidden ketchup bottle. Papyrus would throw a fit seeing him drinking the condiment when sick. Though, Sans guesses he was in the right to do so.

 

Sans heard his phone ring, he reached over and grabbed his phone. He checked his messages and saw it was from Papyrus. That was weird. Papyrus said he wouldn’t be back till 8. Sans normally wouldn’t think anything of it. However, Papyrus was the type to never go away too long when someone he cared for was sick. The only way Papyrus would do so was if- oh no. 

 

The front door opened with a slam. Sans jumped in surprise, warmth filled his soul. Blue stumbled through the door. He looked at the door, wincing. He gave a chuckle and reached a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. He looked at Sans sheepishly. 

 

“Sorry about the door. I slipped on some ice.” Blue gave a timid laugh. 

 

Blue closed the door, Sans could see him looking at him the corner of his eye. Blue looked back to his boyfriend, flashing him a smile. Before it disappeared rather quickly.

 

“Sans! You shouldn’t be drinking ketchup!” Blue exclaimed, walking over to Sans. Sans stared up at his boyfriend. Blue didn’t make a move to take away the ketchup. Instead, the skeleton laid a soft hand on Sans’s forehead. 

 

“I’m guessing Papyrus told, ya.” Sans stated, though he didn’t need too. It was quite obvious what happened. Blue sigh and locked eyes with Sans as he pulled his hand away.

 

“He did.” Blue admitted. “Though, I had to pry it out of him.” Blue said with a huff. He placed a hand on his cheek, leaning in and kissing Sans’s cheek. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I didn't want you to worry.” Sans leaned into the touch. “I already had Paps worrying himself out of his skin.” Blue shook his head at the pun, letting his hand fall.

 

“At least you’re well enough to make puns. That's good,” Blue said. “for you. I still have to suffer through it.” Sans snickered. “Sans, as your boyfriend it’s my job to be there when you get sick. Not only that, but I  _ want  _ to be here to help you.” Blue said. 

 

“I know,” Sans frowned and looked away. He didn’t know what to say. “Like I said I didn’t want you to worry. But it wouldn’t have hurt to let you know.” Sans confessed. He knew if Blue did the same, he would be hurt. He would have understood, but be hurt.

 

Blue watched Sans’s movements and frowned. Blue reached down into his bag and pulled out a DVD case. He looked over to Sans and smirked.    
  


“Don’t feel bad,” Blue started as he moved to the television that showed some cartoon. “I have my revenge.” Blue giggled. Sans raised an eyebrow at him, Blue winked playfully. 

 

Blue inserted the disk and turned to face the couch ridden monster. Blue placed his hands on his hips and walked back to the couch. He plopped down and kept his smirk on his face. Sans looked at the screen. Blue felt his smile widen as Sans’s fell. 

 

“You can’t be serious…” Sans whined, slumping back. His eyes wide in disbelief and horror. He looked to Blue with large eyes and pouted. “Blue, you can’t do this to me.”

 

Giggling, Blue said, “Yes, I can and I am.” Sans shook his head quickly. His eyes going back to the television as the screen came to the main menu. 

 

“Mars Needs Women?” Sans seemed to be closing in on himself. Pure disgust and uncomfort in his mate’s eyes. “Out of all the movies in the underground, in the multiverse, you had to pick this one?” Blue covered his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter. 

 

“You didn’t tell me you was sick.” Blue countered as a snicker found its way out of his mouth. “I had to find a nice way to get pay back.” Blue shrugged his shoulders as he pressed the play button on the remote.

 

“How is this nice?!” Sans exclaimed, waving his arms. Blue giggled. “This is the opposite of nice, Babe.”  

 

Blue froze in place and a blush filled his cheeks. He stopped laughing and shuffled in his spot. Puffing out his cheeks and looking to the side. That was the first time Sans had ever called him that. It was...pleasant. Even if it was said in annoyance, mweh heh heh. Blue smiled softly to himself. 

 

“I could have chosen ‘Mac and Me’.” Blue pointed out with a teasing grin. “I did bring it with me.” Sans’s eyes widen before he nodded his head quickly.

 

“We can watch this. This is good.” Sans said, shutting up. Blue burst out laughing at the other’s actions. 

 

Blue, still snickering, wrapped his arms around Sans and brought him in close. Sans slumped against Blue. Snuggling deeper into his boyfriend’s arms. Suddenly feeling the weight of his body being too much for him. 

 

He felt Blue twist his body, pulling out his phone and taking a picture. Sans looked at Blue confused,  _ snap _ , another pic. 

 

“What are you doing?” Sans asked lazily as he stared at the phone in slight annoyance. 

 

“I promise your brother I would send pics to prove you hadn’t dusted yet.” Blue admitted. Sans eyebrows forward together in confusion but shrugged his shoulders. Settling into his boyfriend’s side further.

 

“That sounds like h-” Blue pressed their mouths together. Sans eyes widen for a second before he closed them and softly pressed back. 

 

_ Flash _

 

“Really?” Sans asked pulling back, a soft laugh in his voice as his eyes went back to the camera. Blue shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“I don’t see why not. It’s not like I will be sending that one to him.” Blue stated as he sent one of Sans looking confused to Papyrus. Once done, Blue turned and kissed Sans once again. Sans playfully swatted his chest and pulled back.

 

“You’ll get sick.” Sans stated. Blue smiled at him. His eyes glittering. 

  
“It would be worth it.” Blue kissed Sans’s forehead. Sans sighed in happiness and went limp against him. Blue made Sans feel a million times better. Well, as much as he could in this state. Sans buried his face into his boyfriend’s chest. 

 

Blue set his phone down and looked at the time. It was only four. They had enough time. Blue snuggled into the couch and his boyfriend. Holding onto Sans, feeling the other shiver in arms for a second before relaxing. 

 

When the two of them was together, all of their troubles seemed to melt away. Everything just got better. Time seemed to slow down a lot too. Of course, it didn’t but the minutes felt like hours, seconds felt like minutes. 

 

Blue hadn’t realized it, but he had fallen asleep. He slowly opened his eyes to see the movie was back to the main menu and to see San snoring softly into his side. How long did he sleep? He looked at the clock again and it showed it was six. Papyrus would be here in two hours. 

 

Blue fished out his phone. Papyrus had left a message about thirty minutes ago checking on Sans. Blue thinks anyways. His eyes was still lidded and his movements was slow. He was still half asleep. Blue went to the camera and pressed what he thinks was the right button. 

 

Now with a new pic, Blue went to the messages, his eyes closing for longer than what he intended for. He shook himself and opened a file, hitting send. Blue felt Sans begin to stir. Blue mumbled under his breath as he struggled to keep his eyes opened. He turned his phone off and sat his phone to the side.

 

Once again, snuggling into Sans’s side and closing his tired eyes. 

 

* * *

 

Papyrus was walking down an aisle as his phone dinged. He stopped pushing his shopping cart and reached for his phone that resided in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was from Blue. Papyrus felt a quick wave of panic before remembering Blue would have called if something bad happened. 

 

He opened the message and froze. 

 

Papyrus doesn’t think Blue meant to sent this….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question is...what did Blue send? 
> 
>  
> 
> So... the ending was rushed. but I wanted to be done with this and move on to a new chapter for the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Poll is over-
> 
> go there to help decide what should be posted next!


	18. Under the waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Blue go on a date at waterfalls. Maybe, Sans's puns won't get in the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this came out a lot longer than planned.

_ He’s gone. _

 

_ On my way. _

 

Sans smiled at the text he received from Blue. He had been currently laying on his bed, waiting for the text from his boyfriend. They had been hanging out a lot recently, however, they were just now, two weeks after getting sick, able to go out on another date. Sans felt bad they weren’t able to go out sooner, but Blue was having to work on the weekends. Causing little energy for a date during that time period. 

 

Sans didn’t mind though. He was also having a hard time getting a weekend off work. Though, he supposes he doesn’t need all the jobs he had. It kept him occupied though and kept him from feeling useless. Even if he slept through all of it. 

 

They still hanged out. They would normally watch movies together and just talk. It didn’t matter to Sans what they were doing. He just liked spending time with the other one. Blue felt the same, he just wanted a time where they could be a couple. Kiss and not have the fear of one of their brothers walking in. 

 

So, today was finally the day they was able to get free time to go out. Sans was really excited about it. The moment he received that text, his soul came to life with a thump. Sans jumped out of his bed and went to his closet to get his clothes out. 

 

He grabbed some dark blue overall shorts and a white t-shirt. He quickly slipped it on with some slippers. He did a quick once over on his look in the mirror that hung on his door. He didn’t look bad, but he still didn’t look great. Oh well. 

 

Sans walked out of his room, almost slamming the door in the process. Sans practically leaped over the steps in his haste to get outside. 

 

“Sans!” Sans stopped in his tracks and looked to his side. Papyrus stood with a box of cereal in his hand. He stood over their pet rock, clearly having been feeding it. Mettaton stood at the kitchen counter, leaning on it as he watched the two brothers with an uninterested look. “Where are you heading off to?” His brother asked. 

 

“Uh…” Sans eyes darted as he began to sweat. He didn’t know what to say to his brother. It wasn’t like he could just come out and say he was going on a date. He would ask who, and he and Blue were still not ready to come out that they were seeing each other. 

 

“Red asked me to go with him to a bar,” Sans said with a shrug. Papyrus tilted his head to the side. His eyed Sans for a second before turning back to feed the Rock some more. 

 

“Okay, be safe, Brother!” Papyrus chimed. 

 

Sans nodded his head. He waved goodbye to his brother and the tin can, before leaving the house. Mettaton covered his hand and snickered. His eyes glancing at his boyfriend. Papyrus glanced over to him. 

 

“He is so oblivious.” Mettaton chimed. “If he wasn’t so annoying, I’d find it heartwarming.” Mettaton received a disapproving glare at the backhanded insult to Papyrus’s brother. “When are you going to confront him?” 

 

“If my brother was ready for me to know, he would have told me by now, Metta.” Papyrus sighed as he put the cereal box down. He turned to his mate. He walked over to where the robot was leaning. 

 

“You already know now, Darling.” Mettaton pointed out. “Why keep it to yourself?” 

 

“My brother doesn’t want me to know for some reason, I need to respect that reason,” Papyrus explained, he reached a hand up and cupped Mettaton’s cheek.

 

“How do you even know that he doesn’t want you to know?” Mettaton asked, leaning into Papyrus’s touch. Papyrus gave a large grin, that made Mettaton’s insides flutter. 

 

“I know my brother.” Papyrus shrugged. “If he knew I knew, he wouldn’t have lied just now.” Papyrus pointed out. 

 

“After everything, the least I can do for him is respect his privacy.” Mettaton scoffed with a roll of his eyes. He didn’t think Papyrus did anything wrong, though Papyrus seemed to think otherwise. 

 

Papyrus kissed Mettaton’s cheek. Mettaton, still pouting, leaned into his boyfriend’s kiss. A pink blush filling his cheeks. 

* * *

  
  


Blue waited patiently by his door. He was wringing his hands together nervously. He had the chance to pick out the spot for their date and he was worried. He wasn’t for sure if Sans would like it. For all he knew, Sans hated it and decided Blue w-

 

Blue shook his head. He couldn’t think like this. It will just cause his nerves to worsen. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He leaned against the wall and tried to slow his breathing. His fingers still twitching against his thigh. 

 

Blue’s eyes flashed open when he heard a knock on the door. His soul thumping wildly against his chest as his head turned to the door. Blue pushed himself off the wall and reached for the doorknob. He took a breath and opened the door.

 

His breath was stolen from him the moment he took it. 

 

Sans stood outside the door. His fist raised to take another knock. Blue felt his flush as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. His white eye lights stood out and shimmered. His ecto body was formed, filling out outfit perfectly.  Blue felt his soul stutter at the sight. 

 

“Hey, Bl-.” Sans started but found himself muffled by Blue kissing him, his hands going to Sans’s hips and pulling him close. Sans eyes widen for a second at the suddenness. He didn’t expect Blue to kiss him in public, but he wasn’t complaining. Sans closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping one hand around Blue’s neck and pulling him close. 

 

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, which was far too long for comfort. Blue pulled back, his eyes stayed closed for a second, relishing in the moment before opening his eyes. Sans was staring back at him, his eyelights, for once, was in stars. 

 

“Hey, Sansy,” Blue whispered. His voice coming out husky and breathless. Sans blushed at his tone before giving him a smile. 

 

“H-hey.” Sans got out. Blue smiled, kissing Sans’s cheek before finally letting go of the other. Blue put some distance between them, his soul aching from the sudden distance. “That...That was one hello.” Sans joked, giggling as Blue poked his side. 

  
Blue smiles fondly at Sans, he turned back to close the door of the house. Hopping down the steps, he grabs Sans’s hand and pulled him along. Blue went behind the house and into the woods. He intertwined his fingers with Sans’s in process. 

 

“Where we heading?” Sans asked confused as to where they were going. He kept a firm grip on Blue’s hand as he kept up with the pace of his boyfriend. He leaned softly into Blue’s side. 

 

“I know a spot in Waterfall,” Blue said with a shrug. He raised a hand to move a branch out of the way. “This route may be longer, but not many people go through here.” Blue grinned at Sans, squeezing his hand in the process. 

 

“So, I can do this?” Sans asked, stopping Blue. Sans placed a hand on Blue’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was soft and slow. Blue’s hands went to Sans’s hips. Sans sighed into the kiss. He pulled back a bit, his eyelights meeting Blue’s. 

 

Blue’s eyes were lidded, he chased Sans’s mouth and kissed him. His hand’s leaving Sans’s hips and cupping both of his cheeks. Holding him close and not letting him go. This kiss was gentle but urgent. It felt like it had been forever since they were able to actually kiss without the fear of being caught. Always looking over their shoulder in fear of being spotted. 

 

This time, they didn’t need to fear being found out. Blue pushed Sans against one of the trees behind the other. The kiss remained sweet and gentle. Blue felt his soul fill with warmth once more. One of his hands slowly trailed down Sans’s side, wrapping around his waist. Pulling his body flush against his. 

 

Sans let out a pleased moan and clung to Blue like his life depended on it. The scent of tacos and snow was taking over his senses. Blue was taking over his entire being with just one kiss. His body was tingling in ways it never did before. Blue’s hands were gentle but firm and strong. 

 

_ It felt like home.  _

 

They, unfortunately, parted from the kiss. Blue didn’t go far, he rested his forehead on Sans’s. His eyes still closed as he calmed his rapidly beating soul. He opened his eyes to see Sans’s beautiful flushed face. His eyelights trained on Blue. Blue smiled at his boyfriend and lend in, giving the other a peck on the mouth before pulling back. 

 

“You…” Blue started, a smile forming on his face. “You most certainly can do that,” Blue claimed with a bright smile. Sans let out a noise that sounded close to a giggle. Blue released his hold on him, only to wrap his arms around Sans’s waist and pick him up. 

 

Sans let out choked, shocked noise. Wrapping his legs around Blue’s waist and his arms around his neck. He looked down at the other skeleton to see a smirk forming on his face. Sans tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn’t with Blue looking at him like that. 

 

“What are you doing?” Sans snickered, one eye closing as he laughed. Blue smirked and steady his grip on Sans. 

 

“Seeing as we got away to walk, I thought I could carry you,” Blue said as he began to walk on the trail. “Don’t want you getting tired before we even get there, do we?” Blue asked, raising an eyebrow at Sans. 

 

“No.” Sans agreed. A grin stretching across his face. “ _ Carry _ on, I don’t mind.” Sans nuzzled his head into Blue’s neck. Snickering as Blue groaned at the pun, his limbs tightening around the other as he was carried. Sans closed his eyes and sighed, letting Blue’s warmth wrapped around him. 

 

Blue gaze softly upon Sans, whose eyes had fallen close as he snuggled into Blue’s arms. Sans was so cute. He reminded Blue of a sloth that was clinging to a tree for safety. Blue kissed Sans’s head and turned back to the trail before him. 

 

The walk on the way there was peaceful and quiet. Both of their souls warming the other throughout the snow and ice. It wouldn’t be long till they got to Waterfall. Blue felt a slight sliver of dread at the thought. Once they got there, he would have to let go of Sans. He will have to pretend they were only friends until they were in a safer spot. 

 

Blue wasn’t ready to tell everyone about him and Sans. He just wanted to take things slow and figure out where they went before coming out about it. The last thing he wanted was for someone to put toxic thoughts into Blue’s mind.

 

Sans squirmed in his hold for a second. Blue looked down to see Sans’s eye lights opened and staring back at him. Blue’s soul fluttered. 

 

“We’re almost there,” Blue hummed. Sans leaned back a bit so he could look at Blue better. His eye searching. 

 

“Want me to teleport us the rest of the way?” Sans asked, his voice echoed the sleep that showed in his eyes. Sans let out a yawn, causing Blue’s soul to melt at the sight. 

 

“And ruin the surprise?” Blue acted offended at the very idea. “I think not!” Sans snickered and laid his head back on Blue’s shoulder. 

 

Blue looked away for a second to see the snow turning to slush. He sighed and came to a stop. Sans seemed to know it was time, his limbs loosening around Blue as the other placed him down. Blue gave Sans a chaste kiss, it lasted for a second but it sent that same feeling that every other one did. 

 

Blue put some distance between them, they carried on. The slushy snow turned to a steady rain. The white fluffy scenario fell away to a mesh of blue, mostly dark blue. Snow turned to rocks and puddles. There was a steady sound of the distant waterfalls that was growing near. 

 

Sans’s hands tingled with the need to grasp onto Blue’s, to hold him close. He clenched his hand shut into a fist, stuffing his hand into his pocket. His eyes darting to Blue and back in front of him. Blue’s hands were in his pockets and he was tapping his hand against his hip. 

 

“I forgot about the umbrella,” Blue said, breaking the silence. Sans let out a chuckle and shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“The water will good for our bones,” Sans said looking to Blue. Blue’s face was completely flushed and he was looking down. 

 

“No,” Blue began, his voice quiet. It almost sounded similar to Sans’s for a split second. “I forgot it in our date spot,” Blue explained, he glanced over to Sans. “I remembered to grab it when I was setting everything up, but I didn’t think to bring it back with me.”    
  


Sans didn’t say anything. Instead, he laughed. His hand came up to his mouth as if to stifle his laughter. His eye crinkling and they were lighting up with humor. It was one of the most beautiful sights Blue has ever seen. 

 

“It’s fine.” Sans said through his laugh. “I know you didn’t mean to  _ rain on our parade.”  _ Blue’s face fell flat at the pun. He sighed and shook his head. A groan was escaping him before he even knew it, his hands coming up to rub his face in annoyance. This just caused Sans’s laugh to grow louder. 

 

“You are so lucky we are on a date, or else I would throw you into the water.” Blue sighed, his fingers pinching his nose bridge. 

_   
_ “Water you saying?” Sans asked offended. “You don’t like my puns? You don’t sea what makes them humorous?” Sans asked, placing a hand over his soul. Blue completely stopped walking. He walked to a rock and sat down on it. “Water you doing?” 

 

“Peaceful protest,” Blue said blankly. “I’m not moving an inch unless your pun-foolery stops.” Sans almost keeled over from laughing so hard. He clenched his stomach, and nearly fell over. Blue’s eyes twinkled in mischief, but not once did he show any other form of emotion.  __   
  


“B-Blue,” Sans tried to get out, giggles finding their way out of his throat with every breath he took. He straightened his back up, trying to regain his breathing as he stared at his unmoving boyfriend. So many puns could be used right now, but that could come later. “I’ll behave.” He gave his best puppy dog expression.

 

Blue fought the urge to groan at the sight of the puppy dog face. He gave him a stern glare to Sans before sighing and standing off the rock. He looked away and placed his hands on his hips. 

 

“Good.” Blue grabbed Sans’s hand and pulled him along. They were close to the spot at this point and all Blue wanted to do was cuddly and bond with his adorable, annoying, boyfriend. 

 

Sans was happily dragged behind Blue. He was able to keep up with him easily. Sans looked over Blue’s shoulder to see them heading for a waterfall. It was actually rather small and didn’t seem to special. Sans kind of remembers a similar one in his own waterfall, but barely.

 

Soon, the overpowering roar of the small waterfall was all he could hear. He could feel some splashes coming off the waterfall. He squeezed onto Blue’s hand. Blue came to a stop by the waterfall. He turned to look at Sans and gave him a cheeky wink. 

 

“There’s a cave behind here!” Blue said, the best he could over the roar of the falls. Blue pulled him along behind the falls. The falls coming off the rock wall enough for them to slip through without getting drenched. 

 

Once inside, Sans saw that the cave was filled with the same stones that lite up the underground roof. It was bright and shining. Mint green, white, and frosty blue glowing stones were filling the cave. 

 

There was a few water that was dripping from the ceiling, each drop causes a small echo. Not only that, but there was a shining pool of water that reflected the glowing stones lights beautifully. It was almost blinding. 

 

“This...This place is beautiful!” Sans said as he stared in awe. Sans also saw a place where Blue sat everything up. A blanket was laid out, fluffed and smoothed out. Two books laid out on it, with a few drinks and snacks that was bought from Muffet’s.  _ There was the umbrella Blue mentioned.  _

 

“So, you like it?” Blue asked nervously. Sans stared at him like he grew a second head. 

 

“Of course I do!” Sans said. “It’s amazing! How did you find this place?” Sans asked bewildered. Blue blushed, he puffed out his chest. His eyes sparkling with pride and happiness. Blue pulled Sans towards the blanket. 

 

“I found it a few years back. Training and well, it was not long after my falling asleep while swimming time.” Blue admitted, helping Sans sit perfectly on the blanket and following suit. “When I was gone so long, Alphys had called Stretch and told him I most likely drowned.” Blue snickered at the memory. 

 

Sans’s own laugh followed suit at the image of a wet Blue coming home to a Stretch that was probably having a soul attack. He distantly wonders why something similar never happened to him and Paps. 

 

“Anyways!” Blue picked up the book that laid at their feet. “This is called _‘All It Took Was One Look_ ’. I found it in a random AU.” Blue flipped the book over and pointed to the description. “It’s about an alpha werewolf finding out his mate is a human male.” Blue glanced over at Sans, he waved the book up before setting it down. 

 

“I know, it’s not ideal. Reading books on a date.” Blue said, tapping his hand on the back of the book cover. Sans smiled at Blue and picked up the book, flipping through the pages. 

 

“I like it,” Sans said, letting his fingers roam the pages. “It’s relaxing... It’s perfect.” Blue smiled brightly at him. Sans handed the book back to Blue, leaning against him. “You read, I’ll listen?” He asked.

 

Blue went to the first page and began to read. His voice was soothing, Sans snuggled close to his side. The story came to life through Blue’s voice. Sans kept making comments on some parts of the story. Making Blue snicker at his boyfriend's commentary. 

 

They had gotten to the part of Liam getting confronted by his uncle about who his mate was when Sans’s stomach gave a low growl. Blue stopped reading abruptly and looked to Sans, Sans just stared back. His expression read ‘It’s wasn’t me’. Blue kissed Sans and sat the book down, making sure to fold the corner of the book for later. 

 

“Chocolate Banana Cheesecake?” Blue asked, reached for the platter and handing the cheesecake slice to Sans. Sans stared at it for a second before the fork that laid beside the cheesecakes on the platter. 

 

“I didn’t know Muffet’s made cheesecake,” Sans remarked as he took a bite from the fluffy goodness. He moaned at the taste and took another bite. “Holy fuck, this is good.” He said. 

 

“Language.” Blue tsked. Sans scooped up another bite and handed it to Blue. Blue opened his mouth and took the bite. Letting out a pleased moan from the delicious taste. Sans smirked, kissing Blue’s cheek. 

 

“Sorry,” Sans said, but the look in his eyes showed he was anything but. “Holy fork. Does that work?” Sans asked with a cheeky grin. Blue narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

 

“Sans,” Blue said warningly. 

 

“Was that too cheesy for ya?” Sans asked. “I got more. You won’t forking believe how-” Sans was lifted up into his boyfriend's arms. He let out a squeal of surprise. He looked up at Blue, whose face was stoic. 

  
Blue walked over to the pool. Sans seemed to realize what Blue was going to do. He began to struggle in his boyfriends hold. Laughing as he let out shrieks of ‘No!’. Blue’s face broke into a grin, he dropped Sans into the pool down below.

 

Sans landed with a loud splash. Some water even getting on Blue himself, though he didn’t mind. He placed his hands on his hips as he watched Sans resurface. Sans’s head broke the surface, his face was twisted into a grin as he gave a mock glare.

 

“Not so  _ punny _ now, are ya?” Blue asks with a raised eyebrow. His smirk, cocky as ever as he stared down at Sans who was soaked.

 

It didn’t last long though. Blue was pulled into the pool by his soul. He landed with a splash. He surfaced the water with a gasp. He looked over to Sans, who was giggling insanely.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to  _ pool  _ you down.”  Sans joked, a devious look in his eyes. Blue gave a meaningless scowl. “I-” Blue splashed Sans, cutting him off. Sans coughed and looked at Blue in disbelief. He splashed Blue back. Blue smirked, his eyelights flaring. 

 

Blue splashed him again. Soon the water was flying everywhere. Both of them was cackling like crazy, letting out yells of ‘Stop!’ and yelling each other's name. Blue was able to get close enough, he wrapped his arms around Sans who was still flailing his limbs to splash him. 

 

Sans turned to get away, laughing as he was picked up. Well, the best Blue could in water. His back was now flushed against Blue’s chest. Sans could feel Blue’s chest rumbling with his own laughter. 

  
Blue turned Sans around as the other calmed down enough. Sans was still letting out a few giggles, same with Blue. 

 

Their laughter slowly slowed down as they came face to face with one another. Their eyes locked and the air around them no longer felt light and carefree. There was something else lingering around them.

 

Sans found his arms wrapping around Blue’s shoulders, as Blue’s grip on his hip tightened. Their mouths slowly meet and their eyes slid closed. They pulled back from the kiss for a second but they kissed not a second afterward. They repeated this action a few times.

 

The kiss grew more heated, Blue was pressing against Sans in all the right ways. Their bodies were rubbing against one another and it sent electricity through his body. It made his body, well a certain spot, throb. Sans was soon pressed up against the bank of the pool. The kiss was getting more aggressive with every passing second. 

 

Blue’s hands traveled down, his hands coming to rest on Sans’s summoned butt. He gave it a squeeze, causing Sans to moan into the kiss. Sans rose his legs up and wrapped them around Blue’s hips.

 

Blue broke away the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them. Both of their eyes were lidded, heat circling through their bodies. With each passing second, it was getting harder to ignore. Blue closed his eyes shut and kissed Sans again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what they got up to in that pool... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Papyrus is trying to be a good brother by staying out of Sans's way and waiting for him to come to him first. Mettaton just doesn't give a shit.
> 
> Question, this story won't have any sex scenes. However, there are obvious times hinted to them sleeping together.
> 
> Would anyone mind if I got it into a little more deeper territory in that category? (Still no sex scene but it is heavily implied with maybe slight nudity)
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and enjoy!


	19. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback to when the Fontcest and Swapcest was still a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... eh. I had no idea where to end this. so here

“I don’t see why you don’t want to go,” Blue said confused as he stared at his mate. “We go every time, don’t you want to catch up with the others?” Blue asked, tilting his head to the side. 

  
“Babe, we are always doing something,” Stretch said annoyed. For once, he just wanted to sit down and do nothing. Watch television as he drunk some honey. 

  
Blue frowned and fiddled his hands. “Not really..” Blue said, trying to remember the last time they did something other than stay home. “We normally are working or at home.” Which wasn’t a lie, they were normally at the house. 

 

“Or on another date.” Stretch said with a roll of his eyes. “And when we do stay home, we are cleaning,” ‘ _ I am the one cleaning’  _ Blue thought, his hands rubbed together faster. “and it’s never just relaxing. Can’t we just take today off?” Blue wanted to say yes, he did.

 

“Sorry, but I promised Razz I’d help out with cooking and cleaning up,” Blue said. Stretch let out an annoyed sigh. 

 

“So, you made plans to go without asking if I wanted too?” Stretch accused. Blue shook his head.

 

“I didn’t think anything of it. You always want to go, it’s usually your idea.” Which was true. As outgoing as Blue was, he sometimes had trouble in large groups. Going to these gatherings was normally because Stretch had wanted too and convinced him to go along. 

 

“Yeah, because you never want to do anything else then what we normally do.” Blue pouted at Stretch.

  
“Not true! I’m always asking if you want to do something new,  **go** somewhere new!” It was Blue’s turn to be annoyed. 

 

“Seeing Napstaton for the tenth time isn’t something  **new** .” Stretch groaned in annoyance. 

 

“I asked once! One time after  **several** resets!” Blue exclaimed.

 

“It wasn’t several!”

 

“Yes, it was!” 

 

Stretch just fell back onto the couch. He rested his head on his hand and glared at the wall. Not looking at Blue for a second. Blue could see the angry look in his eyes. Blue sighed, his grabbed his hand and tried to stop the shaking.

  
“Papy…” Blue licked his mouth in nervousness. “You can stay home today. I’m not going to force you to go.” Blue said, closing his eyes to calm his rapidly beating soul. Stretch didn’t say anything for a while.   
  


“I’m going,” Stretch said. His voice sounded off. Blue opened his eyes to see Stretch standing up. He walked up to Blue and kissed him. Blue melted into his mate’s hold and kissed back. Stretch pulled back, cradling Blue’s face in his hands. “We can laze around later.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Blue chimed, kissing Stretch again. Missing the empty look in Stretch’s eye. 

* * *

 

Sans eyes felt heavy as he walked through his house. He just worked three shifts, two at the same job. Jeez, what he would give to just collapse on the couch and sleep the rest of these reset away. He rubbed at his eye socket.

 

He was about to collapse on the couch when the door busted open. Papyrus came in, yelling Sans’s name as he slammed the door shut. Papyrus eyes landed on Sans and he ran to his brother, giving him a quick hug.

 

Sans chuckled and hugged his brother back. Papyrus sat him back down on the ground, hands grabbing onto Sans’s face and pulling him into a kiss. Sans kissed him back, relishing in the warmth his brother always provided.

 

“What got you in such a good mood?” Sans asked when Papyrus broke the kiss. Papyrus gave a cheeky grin, hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out two pieces of paper. 

 

“I got two backstage passes to Mettaton’s latest show tonight!” He exclaimed, his eyes sparkling in excitement. Sans face fell. Mettaton? Sans always got an ‘off’ feeling when the robot was involved. The monster just didn’t seem to know what personal space was.  _ At least, he didn’t when Papyrus was in the picture. Somehow Papyrus just didn’t see Mettaton’s flirtation nature.  _

 

“Tonight?” Sans asked, eyeing the paper. He tried to stomp the jealous and overprotective feeling swirling in his soul. 

 

“Yes!” Papyrus placed his hands on his hips. “We can finally go on another date like we have been planning!” Sans felt his soul light up in the sentence. He may not like Mettaton, but Papyrus was still the coolest. That didn’t stop the frown that found its way onto his face.

 

“Paps, we can’t tonight.” Papyrus face fell. “The gathering is happening tonight and we are hosting,” Sans said, wincing as disappointment filled Papyrus’s face. “Can we go another night?”

 

Papyrus sighed and shook his head. He smiled at Sans brightly, even though it was clearly forced. He put the passes down on the couch. 

 

“Unfortunately not, but nonetheless we can spend time together at the gathering!” Papyrus exclaimed in excitement. Sans knew it wasn’t true. Edge, Blue, Sugar, and Razz would drag his mate to the kitchen to cook. Leaving the two no time to be together. 

 

If they weren’t going to be able to spend time together anyway…

 

“You go and catch that show, Paps,” Sans said, smiling up at him. Papyrus looked at Sans in shock. “It’s not every reset you come by those, it would be a shame if you missed it.”

 

“But the gathering-” Papyrus started but Sans cut him off.

 

“Razz and Blue will be cooking. They also offered to help with cleaning up.” Sans pointed out. “It will be fine. You can go.” Sans encouraged. He grabbed his boyfriend's arm and pulled him down into another kiss, even if there was an odd sense of dread in his soul. He felt Papyrus smile into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sans. 

 

“Thank you, Sans.”

* * *

 

The gathering had progressed as normal. The first people to arrive was Swapfell, who later gloated about it to the Underfell’s about being them there. Edge and Razz had a very competitive relationship. The last to arrive was Underswap. Blue came rushing in, apologizing for being late as he went head first into the kitchen. Stretch was slower and just plopped down on the couch next to Red and Sans. 

 

Sans tried to keep himself interested in whatever the two of them was saying. He did. But his mind kept going to Mettaton’s show. He trusted Paps, it was Mettaton he had a hard time of trusting. This line of thinking wasn’t going to help though. He knew that. 

 

Sans excused himself from the couch, pushing himself off the couch. He was heading the bathroom, checking his phone for any new messages. He received one from Papyrus stating how he was standing in line for the meet and greet. Sans smiled sadly at his phone.

  
  


He was nearing the stairs when Sans felt a body collide with his. He staggered backward and braced his body for impact. The impact that never came. Sans felt a tug on his body as his body stopped falling. He saw a skeleton hand holding his shirt, keeping him up. Following the hand up, he saw a light grey shirt with shoulder pads. His eyes made contact with bright sapphires. 

 

_ Blue. _

 

“Sorry about that,” Blue said, looking rather sheepish. A blush splashed onto his features. Blue pulled Sans up and helped steady the other, before yanking his hands off of the lazier skeleton. 

 

“It’s fine,” Sans said, once he was back on his feet. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Sans waved his phone. Blue stared at it with shock before giggling. He raised his own phone, a guilty smiled was on his face. Sans snickered, placing his phone back into his pocket. 

 

“Where is Papyrus?” Blue asked, letting his gaze scan the room.  Sans flinched and looked away. “I haven’t seen him today.” 

 

“He..isn’t here,” Sans admitted with a shrug. “He got backstage passes for Mettaton’s show.” Blue gasped and clapped his hands. 

  
“Really!?” Sans nodded his head. “I heard Mettaton was almost as cool as Napstaton! Papyrus must have been excited about going.” Blue chimed, his eyes turning to stars.

  
“I guess, Mettaton isn’t really my thing,” Sans said, turning his head to the side. Blue lowered his arms and shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“Not mine either, I prefer Napstaton any day." Blue giggled, his nose crinkling. "But it’s good for Papyrus to get to do stuff... for himself…” Blue trailed off, his hands began to twitch and tap his side. His eyes losing their spark.    
  
“You okay?” Sans asked. Blue closed his eyes when he opened them they had regained their sparkle. He shook his head. 

 

“I’m fine!” Blue said, his smile looking forced. “I better be heading back to Razz and help him finish up.” Sans opened his mouth to say something but Blue turned and ran off to the kitchen. 

 

The sound of dropping pans followed shortly afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch is now an ass, who not only runs from things that bother them, but from his own bro too. 
> 
> Stretch and Blue are getting to that part of the relationship where they will find things less in common than they do. Which is something they should have worked through easier than Blue being the one to give it his all.
> 
> Sans should speak up more about his emotions when Mettaton is involved but he doesn't want to hurt his bro. 
> 
> Also, Blue and Sans are friends but not close enough to bother each other with their concerns.
> 
> Please leave a comment and enjoy!


	20. Lazy Morning Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after their date, Blue and Sans sadly have to part. But not without a few kisses first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are officially at chapter 20. YAY. 
> 
> So...   
> ...  
> ..  
> .  
> I got a plan to make ya'll hate me

 

Sans had his head laying on Blue’s chest. They had teleported back to Blue’s room after everything got too...heated. Blue was rubbing his shoulder, in soothing circles. Sans could stay here for life. Curled up against Blue and just relaxing.    
  


Sans would have to leave soon. Which wasn’t something he wanted. He wanted to spend the rest of the weekend with Blue in bed. Sans buried his head into Blue’s chest and sighed. He felt Blue’s hand come up and rest on his skull, petting him in soothing circles. 

 

“You could just stay here.” Blue offered. Sans looked up at Blue. Blue had a dorky smile on his face. Sans grinned back and pecked his cheek.

 

“I would. But I got work in,” He looked to the clock. He sighed, snuggling deep into Blue’s side. “An hour.” He said with a groan. Blue snickered and kissed the top of Sans’s forehead. 

 

Reluctantly, Sans placed his hands on Blue’s chest and pushed himself up. Blue let his hand slowly fall from Sans’s skull. He watched as Sans stood up slowly. Sans winced slightly when he moved, causing Blue to smirk slightly.

 

“Need any medicine?” He asked, hiding the smirk from his face. Sans shook his head, he gave Blue a reassuring smile. “How about monster candy?” Blue asked, concern written in his voice but the underlying smirk was there. Sans stuck his tongue out at Blue for a second. 

 

“I’m good,” Sans reassured. Sans stretched over Blue, kissing him before crawling over him. Once off the bed, he reached down and grabbed his shirt. He heard Blue turn over on the bed to face him. “Thanks though.” Sans’s shirt was inside out and he fixed it. He glanced over at the clock from the corner of his eye. 

 

“When does Stretch leave for work?” He asked as he slipped his shirt on over his head. He bent down to grab his overalls. “I don’t want him catching me doing the ‘walk of shame’.” Sans joked as he turned to meet Blue’s eye, whose eye was on his backside. 

 

Sans gave him a ‘really?’ look and threw a sock at him. Blue snickered, grabbing the sock and sat up in the bed. 

 

“Don’t worry about my brother,” Blue said with a sleepy smirk on his face. Sans raised an eyebrow in question, snapping the buttons of his overalls. “He spent the night at Mettablook's last night.” Blue reached over and grabbed Sans by his waist and pulled him closer.

 

“Oh really?” Sans asked, wrapping his arms around Blue’s neck. A playful smile finding its way onto his face. He leaned down and kissed him. 

 

Blue smirked and pulled Sans down during the kiss. Sans let out a yelp of surprise. He twisted their bodies so Sans was under him. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses down to Sans’s neck. He leaned in closer and-

 

“Blue!” Sans burst out laughing as Blue gave him a raspberry on his neck. Blue held him down and tickled his sides. Letting out howls of laughter, Sans tried to push Blue off of him. Blue kept his body weight pressed on Sans’s body. 

 

Blue pulled his head away from Sans’s neck. He sat back and continued to tickle his sides. Sans was thrashing to get away from him. Beautiful laughter echoing from him as tears pricked in the corners of his eye sockets. Blue smiled lovingly down at his boyfriend. He stopped the tickling, grabbed Sans’s hands and placed them above his head, pressing their mouths together.

 

Sans, still breathless from laughing, he kissed back. He was letting out pants through the kiss. His breath taken from Blue, by both being tickled and the kiss. He raised his head up a bit to kiss Blue deeper. Blue smirked and pulled back from the kiss. 

 

“Revenge has been served.” Blue chimes cockily, his grin reaching his eyes. Sans stared at him confused before snickering.

 

“That was a month ago!” Sans snorted. Blue nodded his head. 

  
“Yes, it was.” Blue sat up on Sans’s waist. “I had to make sure you didn’t see it coming.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, Metta,” Stretch said, staring at his boyfriend who floated in front of him. “We are always at your house or mine, can’t we just go out?” 

  
Stretch had worked on getting tickets to Napstaton’s concert tonight. He knew Mettablook could easily get tickets and backstage passes on his own, though he wanted to surprise his boyfriend. Only to be disappointed when he got declined.

 

“I’m sorry, Rus.” Mettablook’s quiet voice croaked. “I’ve been having more anxiety attacks and Undyne said I shouldn’t do anything that could cause another for a while.” Sadness was in Stretch’s voice. 

 

Mettablook looked away from Stretch, his white eyes scrunched up in nervousness. The last thing Mettablook wanted was to hurt Stretch’s feelings. He knew how much Stretch had to work to get them. However, he trusted Undyne’s words and he knew being surrounded by monsters would only make him feel very uncomfortable and cause an anxiety attack. 

 

“You always do this,” Stretch said with a huff. Mettablook looked at him with shock in his eyes. Mettablook shook his head. 

 

“I don’t feel I do,” Mettablook said honestly. Confusion in his voice. Mettablook normally wouldn’t mind going to his cousin’s concert, he wanted to support him as much as he could. Stretch rolled his eyes.    
  


“You never  _ feel  _ like anything.” Stretch retorted. Stretch took a puff of his smoke. He glared at a nearby tree. Mettablook flinched at his comment and sighed. He floated a little farther away from Stretch and looked to the ground.

 

“I-I gotta go.” Mettablook turned and took off to his house. 

 

Stretch groaned and leaned back against a rock. He rubbed his face in sheer annoyance. Why was Mettablook so difficult lately? He just didn’t understand it. He looked to the ground and took another puff of his smoke.

 

“Papy?” 

 

Stretch’s head snapped up. There stood Blue, one hand on his hip and another in his pocket. Blue had been on his way to pick up the stuff from the cave. After Sans left, unfortunately, Blue got dressed for the day and started to make his way to get the stuff. He didn’t expect to run into his brother.

 

“What you doing out here in Waterfall?” Blue asked confused. 

 

“I was talking with someone.” Stretch avoided saying Mettablook, not wanting to hurt Blue’s feelings anym-

 

“Was it Mettablook?” Stretch winced, expecting hurt or some type of negative emotion in Blue’s face. Only to see none, only curiosity. 

 

“Yeah,” Stretch said slowly, letting his hand fall to his side. Blue pointed behind him, the way Mettablook just went. 

 

“I saw him float by, did something happen?” Blue asked. Mettablook was all but zoomed past him. It was the fastest he has ever seen the small ghost run. He normally kept to himself and just floated by. 

 

“We…” Stretch trailed off, not knowing how to come about his relationship problems with Blue. Stretch shook his head, rubbed the back of his skull. “It doesn’t matter.”

 

“Want to talk about it?” Blue asked, a gentle frown on his face as he took a step closer to Stretch. “Talking about it helps,” Blue said shrugging. His eyes soft and caring. Not fake or forced like they had been for a while.

 

“No,” Stretch said watching Blue carefully. “I think I rather just get my mind off of it.” Blue frowned, not thinking that it was a good idea, but kept his mouth shut.

 

“Okay.” Blue rubbed at his arm. “I hope it all sorts out.” He said, giving his brother a gentle smile before going to walk past Stretch. “It was nice running into you.” He said as he walked past. He should have sta-

 

A hand grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned back to Stretch. Stretch was looking down, his other hand clenched. His brother looked up at him, his eyes looking blank.    
  
“Wanna catch Napstaton’s latest concert tonight?” Stretch asked, his voice sounding off. Blue eyed his brother. His brother’s request left a bad taste in Blue’s mouth. He didn’t know why though. He wanted to say ‘maybe later’, but Blue gave him a small smile. 

  
“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't the plan to make you guys hate me. But it helps contribute to it.
> 
> Lazy morning snuggles are the BEST. 
> 
> Stretch is now one of my favorite characters of this story, why? idk.
> 
> I also realized how slow this is going now. They have only been together for a month at most. Why?
> 
> Please leave a comment and Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Echo flower's glow flickers for a millisecond


	21. The next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!! And that it sucks

**The concert had been fun. Blue honestly couldn’t remember when was the last time he went to one. It was nice to get to spend more time with his brother. However, he couldn’t help but feel weird about the whole thing. He tried to push those feelings to the side and enjoy the night.**

 

**Stretch had stood and just stared at the stage. He had his hands in his pockets and looked relaxed. “** **_At least he’s enjoying it,”_ ** **Blue thought to himself.**

 

**After the concert, they walked home. Stretch didn’t offer to teleport or shortcut, which was weird. Nonetheless, Blue didn’t say anything. Stretch was probably too drained to teleport.**

 

**Stretch had made small talk. Asking how Blue had been as of late, how was work and how Alphys was. Which Blue responded with simple answers.**

 

**Blue asked a few of his own. How was work? What had Stretch been up too? How was Mettablook? The last one got no answer. Blue had thought that maybe Stretch didn’t hear him. So he repeated the question. Stretch sighed and shrugged his shoulder. Not wanting to discuss his boyfriend. Which was weird, if Blue could he would talk nonstop about Sans.**

 

**Once home, Stretch offered to make his favorite tea. Blue had smiled and complied. A cup of tea wouldn’t hurt. Plus, Echo Flower tea does help with the nerves. At the kitchen table, Stretch had handed him his cup of tea and sat down with his own.**

 

**Blue was caught off guard when he saw it wasn’t a greyish blue like Echo Flower Tea normally was. It was a tan color with white circles floating around in it. Sunflower Tea.**

 

**Stretch saw Blue’s expression and asked what was wrong. Blue shook his head and flashed a smile. It was just tea, tea that didn’t have a bad taste. Blue took a drink of the tea.**

 

**The rest of the night went by slowly. Blue had finally decided to go to bed. He pushed himself away from the table, thanking his brother for the tea. As he said goodnight and turned to walk away, Stretch had called out his name.**

 

**Blue turned and made eye contact with his brother. His brother looked hesitate but asked if Blue wanted to hang out tomorrow. Blue wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but he nodded his head. One day wouldn’t hurt.**

 

Blue woke up the next day, his body feeling more drained than normal. Blue scrunched his eyes shut. Wanting to rest a bit more, sleep seemed like magic at the moment. However, his bones were alive with energy. Blue groaned in self-annoyance and pushed himself up from his bed. He rubbed at his eye socket with a pout. 

 

Why couldn't he sleep in at least once? 

 

Blue threw the covers off his body and climbed out of bed. He arched his back and stretched. He could feel the stiffness loosen in his backbones, causing him to sigh. 

 

The artificial light was shining through Blue's window. Blue let his arms fall to the side. He looked out his window, a fresh pile of snow was there. 

 

He let out a yawn and took his eyes off of the window. He went to his drawers and picked out a fresh pair of clothing, putting them on.

 

When he was done changing, his phone ringed. Blue looked to his phone, seeing it vibrate on his bedside desk. He went and checked who it was, his soul pounding when he saw it was Sans. Blue picked the phone up and answered. 

 

“Morning!” Blue said, his voice light and filled with happiness. He could hear the tired baritone chuckle on the other side.

 

“Morning, Blue, ” Sans yawned in reply. Blue fought back a yawn and smiled. “At least you're chipper, ” Sans commented.

 

“Unfortunately, I would give anything to sleep in today, ” Blue admitted as he sat on the bed. “but my body refuses to let me.”

 

“Your body hates you, ” Sans mumbled. Blue could tell his mate was fighting off his own sleep. He giggled. 

 

“Maybe so, ” he admitted, a smile playing on his mouth. “But you like me at least.” Sans let out a hum of agreement. Blue rolled his eyes, never losing his grin.

 

“Sleepyhead, if you're so tired why not go back to sleep?” Blue asked. He heard shuffling in the background, then the familiar crack of bone.

 

“I'm up… I'm up…” Sans protested, his voice betraying him a bit. “I wanted to see if you were free today. Wanna grab some coffee?” Blue's smile widens, fully ready to agree.

 

“I would lo-” Blue's mind flashed to last night. Him agreeing to hang out with his brother. Blue sighed and stood up off the bed. “I can't. I told Stretch I would hang out with him today.” 

 

“Stretch? When did you two start hanging out?” Sans asked, voice filled with confusion.

 

“Last night actually, ” He could already feel the dread filling his soul. He didn't want to upset Sans. Not when everything was going so well. “He had a spare ticket to Napstaton and asked if I wanted to go.”

 

“Oh, so you're going to it today.” Blue held back a wince.

 

“No, we went last night. I couldn't say no and-”

 

“Blue, breathe.” Blue hadn't even noticed his breathing had picked up. His soul thudding in his chest rapidly in fear. “I’m not mad or upset. I understand.” 

 

“You don't think it’s weird?” Blue asked, his hands wringing together. “He never wanted to hang out before…”

 

“why would I find it weird?” Sans’s voice was filled with confusion. Blue hummed, biting his tongue.

 

“I can't hang out with you because I am hanging out with my ex,” Blue froze and groaned. “It sounds so much worse like that.” Sans chuckled through this time sounded forced.

 

“It’s fine, he’s not only your ex but your brother. After everything, it's a good thing for you two to hang out.” Sans explained. “Would you be mad if the roles were reversed?” Sans asked. 

 

Blue sighed. He knew he wouldn’t. If Sans and Papyrus was anything like him and his brother, they supposed to be brothers first. Blue wouldn't ask Sans to ditch his brother, and he knew Sans wouldn't ask the same.

 

“No, I wouldn't.” Blue got out. 

 

“There’s your answer. However,” His voice paused. “I am slightly uneasy because of the ex part. I'm not going to lie, ” Blue opened his mouth to yell ‘I knew it!’ when Sans beat him to talking. “I would feel a lot better if you meet me for a quick cup of coffee later.”

 

“Are you asking me out, Mr. Serif?” Blue asked, teasingly. He could hear Sans let out a laugh.

 

“I just maybe, what are you going to say about it?” He joked back. Blue bit his tongue, a soft blush filling his cheeks once more.

 

“I would say ‘yes’,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got encouragment and help from a friend of mine to finally finish this chapter! Not the best, but could be worse? Idk.
> 
> Oh, and sorry for the crappy ending
> 
> I hope you all like! Please leave a comment and enjoy!


	22. What to do? What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Stretch spend some time together and have some rather rivaling thoughts on it.
> 
>  
> 
> Old habits are hard to beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shitty update... so the normal! hehehe... But honestly, so much writers block on this! 
> 
> Oh! There are about three time jumps. But only like five minute ones.

Not long after saying goodbye to Sans, Blue left his room. The rest of the house was oddly quiet. Blue peered over the railing. Stretch was laid out on the couch, fast asleep with a bottle of honey in his hand.

 

At one point, this would have melted his soul. Now he was worried the honey may have left stains on the couch. It would be a pain to clean up. Hopefully, his brother remembered to put the cap back on the bottle.

 

Blue pushed himself away from the railing. He walked down the stairs, making sure to keep quiet. When he approached his sleeping brother, he made sure to check the honey bottle first. The cap wasn't on, there was also a few small stains of honey on the armrests. Blue sighed in annoyance. He just cleaned the couch too.

 

Blue's eyes flickered to Stretch's face. For once, his brother seemed peaceful and truly relaxed. Blue stared for a second, trying to search for that feeling he uses to feel. That warm fuzzy feeling. It wasn’t there. The only thing there was a slight annoyance and a hint of brotherly care.

 

Blue reached down and took the honey bottle from Stretch’s weak grasp. Blue set the honey down on one of the coasters on the table. He tapped Stretch's shoulder, his touch getting harsher as his brother didn't wake up.

 

“Brother, wake up!” Blue called out.

 

Stretch shifted, his eye sockets fluttering as he started to wake up. Blue walked away from him and towards the light switch, flicking the light on. Stretch groaned and covered his eyes.

 

“trying to blind me?” Stretch asked, shielding himself from the light. ”Turn it off!” He groaned.

 

“No, I'm trying to see, ” Blue remarked. “Besides, it's, ” Blue looked to the clock on the wall, sighing in self-loathe when it read 8 o'clock. “Eight in the morning. At least go to your room, please.” Blue said.

 

He really needed to clean those stains. He didn't want Sans to come over to a messy house, though he doubts Sans would even mind. Sans lived in a messy room.

 

Stretch turned to his side, eyes clenching shut before he sat up on the couch with a groan. He popped his back and stretched. He looked at Blue. His eyes tired and heavy with sleep. Blue doubted that his brother went to bed at a reasonable time.

 

“Nah, ” He yawned. “I should get ready for the day.” Blue quirked an eyebrow bone at him.

 

“You never want to wake up early, ” Blue pointed out. Stretch shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Eh, might as well. We do have plans to hang out today, ” Stretch reminded, making his way to the staircase. Blue hummed under his breath.

 

“Speaking of that, ” Blue began, twiddling with his hands nervously. “What are we doing?” Blue asked.

 

Stretch shrugged his shoulders. “ I don't know, Muffet’s maybe and maybe to the capital, ” Blue frowned at the thought of going to Muffets. He could already feel the dull ache of the too sweet treats Muffet normally had.

 

“Why don't we go to Swirllby's instead?” Blue asked, hopeful. “If we are going to the capital anyway, it’s on the way there.”

 

Stretch frowned and shook his head. His face scrunching up in distaste. “Swirllby's is so greasy, no way. We'll just go to Muffet's.” Stretch had turned to continue on but Blue spoke up.

 

“Swirllby actually has some food with no grease, ” Which was true, he had been trying to get more monsters to come in. “And no, not just milkshakes. Though he does have that, ” Blue tried to persuade.

 

For a moment he thought Stretch would agree. He saw that twitch in Stretch's eyebrow bones as he contemplated. However, he sighed and shook his head.

 

“The stench of grease is suffocating by just walking by, ” Stretch turned back around and continued on. “We can just stop at Muffet’s, ”

 

Blue frowned.

 

“Why don't I just order from Swirllbys here and when we go by, I can pick up my food?” Blue suggested. Swirllby usually didn't do orders over the phone, but seeing as Blue was his best customer (and always paid), he would agree. Stretch seemed to grimace but didn't say no.

 

Once he was out of sight, Blue sighed. This was already off to a bad start. Maybe he should just cancel and go get that cup of coffee with Sans. He was sure his brother wouldn't even notice he was gone.

 

No, he couldn't. That would be rude as disrespectful to Stretch. No matter how stubborn his brother was, Blue would stick this out to the end. Besides, Stretch was in no means a morning person. His mood should improve as the day goes on.

 

Hopefully.

 

Blue reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He texted the flame monster and asked if he could have some caramel apple bites, 10 in total. It was a small order but it was something Swirllby could make quickly and easily. In and out quickly. Which was quickly replied with a fire emoji. Swirllby's version of a thumbs up.

 

Blue went to put his phone away after the confirmation but before he put his phone away, he got a text from Sans. A small smile filled his cheeks as he clicked on the message. It was a picture.

 

Sans was laying on his kitchen table, eyes lidded with sleep as he held a bottle of ketchup in his hands. Behind him was a blur of red and white (Papyrus).

 

Blue saved the picture, a smile finding a permanent place on his face as he made the picture his background. Sans just made everything better.

 

* * *

 

When Stretch was finally ready, Blue was scrubbing at the honey stains on the couch. His tongue was sticking out, flicking in frustration. Stretch ended against the staircase and watched as his brother tried with all his might to clean the couch. At this rate, they would need to buy a new one.

 

“I'm ready, ” Stretch called out to the other. Blue froze in his actions and looked to Stretch.  Soap and bleach were all up Blue's gloves and some on his cheek. “You need a hand there?” He jokingly asked.

 

“No, ” Blue stood up and took off his cleaning gloves. He reached up and wiped away the soap on his cheek.”It just needs to soak for now, ” Blue informed as he placed his gloves on the table.

 

“Cool,” Stretch rocked back on his heels. “You ready to go? We got a long walk to Swirllby's, ” There was a hint of distaste in Stretch's voice. He didn't like his world's Grillby. The guy acted full of himself most of the time.

 

“I’m ready!” The enthusiasm in Blue's voice sounded forced, but Stretch didn't pay attention. “Just need to put my gloves away and we can go, ” Blue promised as he picked up his gloves and walked off to the laundry room.

 

Blue came back out, his phone now in his hand and a goofy smile on his face. Stretch eyed Blue but didn't say anything.

 

Blue walked passed Stretch and grabbed the doorknob. Stretch wouldn't admit it, but he found it odd that Blue didn't grab onto his arm like he use to and all but drag him out of the house. Stretch just shoved his hands into his pockets and watched his brother open the door. A happy smile never leaving his face. A smile Stretch knew he didn't cause.

* * *

The moment they got to Muffet’s, he was instantly hugged by the bakery’s owner. Muffet always had a soft spot for the skeleton brothers, it made Blue feel slightly guilty for not liking coming to the bakery as much as Stretch.

 

They had been sitting at Muffet’s for a while now. Stretch eating a cinnamon bun that was drowning in honey. Blue’s nose crinkling in disgust at the overpowering sugary smell. Blue will never understand why he liked something that made Blue’s teeth hurt. Then again, Stretch probably will never understand why he liked Swirllby’s.

 

Speaking of Swirllby’s, when was they going to it? They had been here for a few minutes and this was the second cinnamon bun for the taller one. Blue sighed and looked out the window. Maybe they will leave after this bite.

 

Hopefully.

 

* * *

 

 

The walk from Muffet’s to Swirllby’s was nonexistent. Blue’s stomach had been rolling almost painfully by the time Stretch had decided they could go. Now, Blue knew he could have said something. He probably should. He just didn’t want to make a scene at Muffet’s. The spider monster was practically family and didn’t want to seem rude to her and her spiderlings.

 

So when Stretch offered to shortcut, Blue jumped the chance. His magic reserves may not be dangerously low but that didn’t stop him from feeling a migraine from the lack of food coming on.

 

“Hurry up, ” Stretch eyed the building in front of them with distaste. “I don't want to be here longer than necessary, ” Blue bit back the response about how they stayed at Muffets longer than necessary.  That didn’t stop his eye socket twitching in annoyance as he entered the bar.

 

“Ah, Sans,” Blue almost had to do a double take before he remember Swirlby was addressing him. Blue flashed the element a smile and walked up to the bar. “Where is your friend, the other small skeleton you are always with?” Blue frowned.

 

“He is at home today,” Blue said looking over his shoulder. “Str- Papyrus wanted to hang out today and you know how he hates this place so…” Swirllby helped up his hand, stopping Blue from continuing.

 

“I understand, though it’s a shame,” Swirllby placed the apple bits on the counter. “You are always happier with the other one with you,” Blue blushed and casted his face to the ground. Was he that noticeable?

 

“Yeah, well, he is a great...friend,” Blue didn’t like using that word to associate with Sans. It left a bad taste in his mouth. A knowing smile placed itself on Swirllby’s face.

 

“Is that all?” Blue’s head snapped to the flame monster, sputtering out a ‘what?!’. Swirllby watched in amusement. “Is that all for your order?” Blue knew by this point, his face was the color of his namesake. He nodded shyly and pulled out the right amount of money or the order. He hated leaving extra change around, it just piled up.

 

After paying for the food and wishing Swirllby a good day, Blue turned to leave. However, he felt a hand come out and grab his shoulder, halting him in the process.

  
“Be careful Sans,” Swirllby spoke calmly. “Old habits can be hard to break. You don’t want to fall back into them,” Blue sighed and nodded, his eyes casting to his brother outside, who was looking more and more irritated with each passing second

 

He got out a bewildered ‘okay’ before he broke the hold Swirllby had on him. He flashed the other thankful smile and left. He fiddled with the top of the paper bag that held his apples as he exited. Stretch looked to his brother and frowned,

 

“What happened?” Blue shook his head. “well, let's go then,” Stretch huffed as he turned and walked off from the smaller one. Seeming bored of standing in that place. Blue casted a look back to Swirllby’s before following his brother.

 

The elemental’s words haunting Blue’s thoughts. It took a long time to get over Stretch, longer than it took for Blue to be able to be in the same room with the other again. Should he really be here? Blue shook his head, this was his brother! Someone he knew for his entire life, someone who left him behind the first chance he got… Blue let out a sigh.

 

“You sure you’re alright?” Stretch asked, glancing to Blue. Blue forced a smile and nodded his head. “I’m fine!’” He replied. Stretch didn’t push him, just continued walking.

 

While Stretch’s attention was on something else, Blue opened his paper bag. The smell of caramel and baked apples with a hint of cinnamon hit Blue’s nose. His stomach let out a loud rumble, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

 

He reached in and grabbed one of the bits. It looked rather delicious. Hopefully it wasn’t too sweet for his taste. He popped the treat into his mouth and instantly sighed. It wasn’t too sweet and the apple flavor stronger than anything. The hint of cinnamon helps take away some the sweetness. It was absolutely amazing.

 

Blue happily ate his caramel apple bites, he could already feel that migraine going away. He had to get Sans to try this later. He will love it. Blue carefully took the last one, wrapped it up and put it in his pocket. Blue noticed his fingers were covered in caramel. Shrugging his shoulders, he sucked off the caramel without a second thought.

 

“Must have been good,” Stretch commented as he eyed Blue. Blue looked up and placed on a smile, nodding his head.

 

“Yeah, Swirllby has the best food, ” he chimed before turning his attention back on the road. From the feeling in the air, they were just now exiting Hotland. The air cooling down around them. Blue waited for his body relax with the sudden lack of heated wind blowing around him.

 

However, even with the heated air gone, Blue still felt an unease in his bones. A frown placed itself on his skull and buried himself further in on himself. His fingers tapping his hip in rhythm of every step.

 

“How's Mettablook?” Blue asked, letting his eyes wander the scenario around them. He could see  Stretch stiffen beside him a bit before relaxing, from the corner of his eye

 

Stretch looked away before shrugging his shoulders. “I don't know, haven’t heard from them since yesterday, ” A frown placed itself on Blue's face.

 

Something just didn't feel right. None of this did. Maybe he should have declined and stayed home. Find a thing they both enjoyed. This felt a little too much like how they were when they dated. It didn't sit right with Blue, especially when Blue had Sans.

 

How was this brother relationship going to work when it would never be the same again? Blue bit the inside of his cheek as his soul thumped painfully in his chest at the thought. Stretch was his brother, he couldn't write him out of his life but he couldn't be in his life the same as before.

 

Blue didn't stop the pout that found its way to his face. Maybe when Sans and himself was ready to come out with their relationship it would feel less weird. Blue looked up at the top of the underground. Why couldn't this be easier?

 

“Stretch,” It took a second for Stretch to recognize it was Blue talking to him. Blue never called him that when they wasn’t with their alternates. “Doesn’t this seem weird?” Blue asked, a sign leaving him.

 

Stretch’s eye brow bone raised in question to Blue. “I mean, not only are we brothers, but we use to date and now,’ Blue trailed off. He didn’t want to come off as rude. But something needed to be said or it would be forever awkward and forced between them. “It’s not exactly easy to go from exes to brothers in a few months time. I thought if we just spent time together that whole awkwardness would go away, but it hasn’t,” Blue bit his tongue.

 

Stretch sighed and stopped walking. his body more stiff than before. Blue also stopped and turned to face his brother, his ex. How could Sans be okay with this if Blue was even having a hard time with it? He would have to make it up to Sans later. Maybe a date to Outertale…

 

“I don’t see the problem, bro,” Stretch said, his voice guarded. “I thought it was going well,” Of course he did. Blue felt like face palming. Stretch was acting like he did when they had dated. Distant but there. He also didn’t know about Sans and him, so he wouldn’t try to change.

 

“It is!” Blue reassured. “It’s just still..weird. We are falling into old habits, habits we shouldn’t be getting comfy with or be okay with! We aren’t together, so we can’t act like it. It also feels...awkward,” Stars, was he being to harsh?

 

Stretch didn’t know what to think. Never have Blue spoke his mind fully to Stretch in forever. He always just agreed with Stretch or tried to please him Afraid to harm any relationship they had, whether it had be platonic or romantic. It was kind of...hot to say the least.

 

 Even if the was messed up that was in reality.

 

“Well, what do _you_ want to do about it?” Stretch asked, flicking his cigarette, having the ashes fall to the ground. Blue shrugged his shoulders, shifting from foot to foot. He honestly didn’t know what to do to improve this.

 

“I don’t know,” he reluctantly admitted. “Find a balance between brothers and exes that will work for us,” He played with the tip of his fingers, biting his tongue and looking to the side of Stretch.

 

“Sounds,” Stretch paused, letting himself relax some more and eye Blue. “Sounds like a good idea. How about we head on home and watch one of those shitty movies you think are good?” Blue beamed at Stretch’s response. If they can communicate and find that balance, maybe their relationship can be salvaged.

 

“Only bad movies we have are yours,” Blue countered with a smile. He skipped past Stretch. Relieved that there was even a chance for them to work it out better. He couldn’t wait to tell Sans about this.

 

“My movies are good,”

 

“They make no sense!”

 

“You must have lost your good taste in movies the same day you lost your funny bone,”

 

“I take back trying to make amends,”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue is trying...but things arent how they use to be...
> 
> Stretch thinks about himself before anyone else, even when its subconsciously. 
> 
> Swirllby knows more than he lets on about Sans and Blue but respects Blue's privacy. He also knows how Blue use to do everything he could to please Stretch when they dated and doesn't want the bubbly skeleton to fall back on that habit. With Stretch OR Sans. (Though Sans doesn't want that either)
> 
> Working with a Bluetooth keyboard and it's old, so if there are any mistakes or grammar errors, please let me know!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, somehow (why you still here?), please leave a comment and have a SANSational day MWEHEHEHEHEH...kill me.


	23. the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a long side last chapter. 
> 
> Kind of short and rushed chapter update!

Sans sighed as he put his phone down. Well, there went his plans. He hopes Blue at least had fun. He was happy they were going to try to fix their bond. He would be lying if he didn't feel a little off about it though. Sans reached up and rubbed at his rib cage over his soul, trying to ease the coldness that was beginning to settle.

  


A clatter of pots and pans sounded. “Are you alright brother?” He looked over his shoulder to look at Papyrus. Papyrus had his arms full of cooking materials, beads of orange sweat forming on his skull.

  


Apparently, Papyrus and Mettaton had a date this morning. They hadn’t been able to spend as much time together due to the other’s busy schedule, (besides some random moments when both was free and able to finally be in each other’s presence)  but they had been planning a date for this morning. A nice breakfast dinner, one Papyrus had been working on since very early this morning.

  


Sans flashed him a lazy smile. 

  


“Yeah, just tired, ” Papyrus wasn't buying it, but at least he pretended too. (Though not without a knowing look) “I need a cup of ketchup with large doses of caffeine,” He stated, letting his eyelights close softly. 

  


A sigh could be heard from the younger brother. “What you need is a good night’s sleep.” Papyrus glanced to Sans, watching his brother’s actions carefully while trying to juggle the pans in his arms. 

  


“I sleep all the time, though a nap does sound good,” Sans yawned. He could practically hear Papyrus rolling his eyes. “Naps do not count as a good rest, Brother,” Sans shrugged his shoulders, opening one eye to meet his bro’s.

  


“Maybe not for you,”

  


Papyrus opened his mouth to retort when his phone went off. Papyrus stopped and looked to his phone. A smile forming on his skull as he hastily put the pots and pans down. Sans quirked an eyebrow bone to his brother. If this was a few months ago, that smile would have hurt Sans more than anything. But now he just felt at peace knowing they both could be happy.

  


“Is it tin can?” He joked, his eyes twinkling. Sans may resent Mettaton for a lot of reasons. He did prove to make Papyrus happy, so he had to let the past slide. 

  


Papyrus’s face fell slightly. His eye’s losing their sparkle. “Yes!” His voice sounded strained and weird. Sans quirked an eyebrow bone at him, sat back in his seat. Papyrus put his phone down, not looking to Sans.

  


“You okay?” Sans asked. Sans’ big brother instincts acted up. 

  


Papyrus nodded his head, maybe a little too enthusiastically. His head looked to the kitchen clock, sighing. Mettaton canceled morning breakfast at the last minute, no explanation. Just a text saying he couldn’t make it before he signed off. Mettaton had a busy schedule, he couldn’t blame him for being forced to cancel Instead of seeing this as a bad thing, he could look on the bright side! He and Sans were both free of plans for the day. 

  


“I’m fine, just changed in plans!” Papyrus put on a bright smile as he looked back to Sans, who was now leaning back in the chair, both arms limp at his sides as he eyes Papyrus carefully. 

  


“What plans?” Not missing a beat, Papyrus began to put his kitchen utensils away.  His phone stashed into his pocket. 

  


“Plans to get coffee with your favorite brother!” Sans looked confused. He tilted his head to the side. His sockets eyeing Papyrus, also trailing to the half cooked food and some of the preparations from earlier.

  


“What about your date with Mettaton?” He asked. It would be a shame for the food to go to waste. He knew how hard Mettaton worked on it. 

  1.   




Papyrus sighed, looked to his phone and then back to Sans. Sans knew that look. It was a look Papyrus would make when Undyne kept denying to train him. But as soon as the look was there, it was gone. Papyrus flashed Sans a smile, bright and fake.

  


“Something came up, Metta can’t make it,” Sans frowned. The big brother in him wanted to call Mettaton and chew him out. Papyrus worked hard all day and practically all night, just to get a text saying ‘next time’? Sans opened his mouth to give his take when Papyrus held up his hand, stopping Sans as he spoke. “Please Sans, Mettaton is a busy monster. Let’s just spend this day catching up and reconnecting,” 

  


Papyrus gave Sans a hopeful smile, anting the other to say yes. Sans sighed. He was getting coffee and possibly fresh ketchup. No way in hell was he going to complain.

  


“Sounds good to me,” Sans pushed himself away from the table and stood up. Raising his hands into the air, stretching his bones with a yawn. Papyrus flashed a smile to him. “But don’t expect me to  **not** say something when I do see Mettaton again, kay?” 

  


Papyrus nodded his head. Not expecting anything less than that. He clapped his hands together. “Great! I’ll go get my jacket from the laundry room,” Papyrus ran past Sans, his body’s normal gracefulness seemed strained and forced. Sans knew his brother’s smile enough to know the one he had been sporting was anything but real. At least, not completely

  


Sans’ eyes flashed to his phone on the table. He sighed and reached for it. He had a new message from Blue. Sans smiled softly, his soul humming in happiness, He opened the message to see a picture. Blue was smiling softly into the camera, his eye twinkling with small stars in his large sapphires. A pretty blush on his face.

  


Heh.

  


Sans saved the picture and sent a joke about bones. He received an angry emoji in reply. Sans snickered and put his phone down on the table. Papyrus walked back into the room, his jacket now draped over his shoulders.  

  


“Ready, Brother?” Papyrus asked. Sans eyes gave Papyrus’ face a once over one more time, before smiling. 

  


“Yeah, let’s go get that cup of coffee,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture Sans received is something Blue sent right after Sans sent his. Sans just didn't get it right after. 
> 
> Sans' joke is what made Blue smile when he and Stretch left in last chapter.
> 
> In all honestly, last minute cancels would be the worse. Mettaton literally canceled a few minutes before he was suppose to be there and he knew about needing to cancel an hour or two earlier. Just got caught up in 'being famous' to tell Paps until it was almost too late. 
> 
>  
> 
> Wanna know a word that can strike fear in all readers of Undertale
> 
> R E S E T ?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for a secret date is harder than it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I address Blue and Papyrus's memory of Resets and what could happen in the end notes.
> 
>  
> 
> This was going to be longer. But fight me.

 

Two weeks passed by in a slow blur. Stretch wouldn’t lie, he couldn’t believe he even missed how things use to be, Until one night he found himself laughing as Blue got mad over a pun he told. Stretch would like to think there was some improvement between the two of them. Like to think this anyways. Blue seemed to dodge most of his advancements to hang out. 

 

Stretch watched as Blue hurried around the house, gathering his stuff together. An irritated noise made its way past Stretch’s mouth. It’s been about two weeks since they started to hang out again. Stretch expected Blue to be free most of the time. Blue would be able to go out and do whatever they could or be lazy at home. The past two weeks proved for that to be wrong. 

 

Blue had either been training with Alphy’s or spending a lot of his time at Swirllby’s. when Stretch asked to hang out, Blue would either say no with some poor excuse or try to find a better day to do so. 

 

“I don’t see why Mini Edgelord would need your help,” Stretch drawled out as he took another take from his quickly dwindling cigarette. “He is the captain of the royal guard over there,” Blue sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“He just needs some help fixing his traps,” A lie that was becoming easier to tell. Blue hated lying to his brother, but until both he and Sans was ready to tell the truth, it had to be done. “It’s not like he can exactly go to anyone else in Swapfell,” 

 

Stretch all but huffed, raising an eyebrow bone. “His brother won’t do anything about it?”

  
  
“Slim is about as lazy as you are, Brother,” Blue teased jokingly. 

 

Truth to be told, Sans and him were going on a date. Sans was telling him any details, not yet anyways. told him to bring some monster candy and something he could easily move in. ( _ Sans had joked saying ‘He would like Blue as a treat,’. Blue had been tempted to delete the entire conversation from being so flustered) _

 

Blue was honestly excited about it. The last  _ real _ they had was at waterfall. They hung out in the last two weeks, sure, but it would be nice to be romantic with Sans without the fear of others finding out. 

 

Since Stretch and Blue began to hang out again, it was harder and harder to find times where Blue could sneak off to Sans’. Apparently Papyrus and Sans were reconnecting and it was going smoothly. Thank the stars. However, smoothly wasn’t a word Blue would use to describe how things were going over here. 

 

Stretch had been surprisingly insistent on them hanging out a lot more. Trying to fix things proved to be a lot harder when Stretch seemed to get upset when Blue would decline on some hangouts. Blue would like to bond with his brother a bit more. But Stretch had a habit of doing so when Blue had already made plans with his friends or Sans. Maybe he should wait until Stretch asks before answering the other’s r- 

 

No! Blue shook his head. Stretch needed to ask a head of time, something Blue had been trying to make clear to his brother. If he had asked when Blue had no plans, then they could possibly hang out. Blue shouldn’t be expected to cancel everything just because Stretch asks. Stretch needs to learn this.

 

Stretch rolled his eyes. “I’m not that lazy,” He mumbled under his breath, flicking his ashes off into the floor. Blue’s eyes went to the ashes, feeling a bubbling annoyance in his soul as the ashes landed on his,  _ once,  _ clean floor. 

 

“The permanent indent on the couch says otherwise,” He joked. Ignore it, Blue. Stretch would just say something to get himself out of cleaning it up. Blue turned his attention back to getting ready. He reached for his jacket that hung on a hook. 

 

“there wouldn’t be an indent if you went with me to Waterfall,” 

 

Blue’s hand clenched down on the jacket he reached for. he closed his eyes and took a calming breath. “Why don’t you ask Mettablook? I’m sure he would be ecstatic to go!” 

 

Stretch didn’t comment on that. He removed his attention away from Blue and took another drag of his smoke. Blue didn’t understand why Stretch acted as such but he didn’t dwell on it.

 

Okay, so he has his jacket. He has a small bag of monster candies, blueberry flavor. Sans joked about having him as a candy, this was as close as Blue could get. Blue had his flexible clothes and a few water bottles. Was this enough though? Sans never fully explained what they were doing. 

 

His phone pinged loudly from where it was laying in the living room table. Blue walked over to get it. Stretch at this point was looking bored and aggravated as he made his way to the couch. It was from Sans, Blue fought hard to keep from smiling like a buffoon. 

 

_ ready? _

 

Blue twisted his foot around. He sent a quick  _ ‘yes _ !’ Before throwing his coat on. He gave himself a once over one more time. His outfit was leggings and a tank top. It would work for today. He put his phone into his bag and threw the bag over his shoulder. He turned to his brother, in time to see him flopping onto the couch more ashes flying everywhere. 

 

“I’m going to head out now,” He informed, his eyes running itself across the floor, biting his tongue. “Do you mind sweeping?” He asked. Stretch opened an eye socket, staring at Blue before shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Not like I’m going to be doing anything else,” He grumbled. Don’t feel guilty, don’t feel guilty. Blue repeated to himself. Think about Sans, about your date instead of this. He nodded his head and turned to the door.

 

“Okay, thanks!” He chimed, trying to seem cheerful as he went to the door. Stretch only grunted an annoyed response as his brother left the house. 

 

He closed the door behind him, he sighed and leaned against it. He had really hoped things would be back to normal at this point. That maybe they could be settling in this weird ex/brother place. But things were proving to be a lot more difficult. 

 

Despite it all, a warmth flooded his soul. Blue reached up and rubbed at the part where his soul laid behind his rib cage when a voice startled him. 

 

“Why do you look so  _ blue? _ ” Blue’s head looked up to see Sans. Sans wore baggy sweatpants and a little too big tank top. A frown on his face as he eyed Blue.

 

Blue cast his eyes to the window, the curtain was pulled closed. He sighed and almost threw himself into his boyfriend's arms. Burying his head into the crook of Sans’ neck. Sighing in contentment. “Stretch,” Was all he said. Sans wrapped his arms around Blue’s waist and pulled him in. Kissing the top of Blue’s forehead.

 

Pulling away, he grabbed Blue’s hand. Giving Blue a kind smile. “It will be fine, trust me,” Blue leaned his head back, biting on his tongue.

 

Blue intertwined their fingers, giving his hand a squeeze as he smiled warmly. “I know, I just wish it didn’t take so long. You and Papyrus are getting along like before,” Blue huffed, slightly jealous at their bond being back to normal. Sans just shrugged.

 

“Iand Paps still have a lot of work to do ourselves. Besides, Rome wasn’t built in a day,” Sans hummed, pulling Blue away from the house with a soft tug. Blue puffed out his cheeks and looked down to the ground. 

 

“Maybe,” Sans kissed Blue’s cheek. A smile formed on Blue’s face from the contact and looked back to Sans. “I missed you,” Blue tightening his grip on Sans’ fingers. Sans squeezed his hand back.

 

“I missed you too,”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, REAL QUICK NOTE:
> 
> Blue can remember resets, however it can be flaky. He can remember maybe about 50% of the time. When he does remember, it doesn’t guarantee it will be all resets either. Their may be some missing resets from his memory. (Maybe it has been a lot longer than several resets since he saw Napstaton, as stated in chapter 19, he just doesn’t fully remember)
> 
> So if there is another reset, he has a chance of remembering but he can forget. Stretch has been known in the past to help Blue remember by triggering his memories. Which can be done by multiple ways, one way is by meeting their counterparts, something that is unnatural to his universe. 
> 
> Same goes for Papyrus. He can remember but he also has a 50% chance of forgetting. Sans made a promise to Papyrus to always help his brother to remember. Even then Papyrus will have a lapse in his memory. 
> 
> Let’s say he forgot next reset about falling in love with Mettaton, he could still remember him and Sans breaking up though. 
> 
> Just wanted to address this for this knowledge will be important to understand some future actions.
> 
>  
> 
> Blue is trying hard to be a good brother but Stretch test Blue more than he should. 
> 
> I was going to have Stretch getting a text from Slim asking if he wanted to hang out cause Razz left for some random reason. 
> 
> But decided to let Stretch not find out about Blue lying, at least not yet ;)


	25. "Stars, i l-"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Blue go on a date. It's not your typical date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehe
> 
> Sleep deprived
> 
> This chapter suuucks

With a quiet pop, the two landed in a mall. Sans looked around them, his eyes lingering on Blue for a second, keeping their fingers intertwined. He felt bad for bringing Blue here, he knew on a good day Blue would be uncomfortable in a crowd. And today proved to not be going well for Blue. 

 

“We can go somewhere else, if you want, ” Blue looked at Sans. Blue gave his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze. Flashing him a smile. 

 

“I'm fine. What do you have planned for us?” Sans gave Blue a once over but gave him a pull as he began to walk. Blue walked beside Sans, watching from the corner of his eyes, the smile not fading from his face. Sans had his own mischievous grin on his face.

 

Sans looked around him, they were in the center of the mall. So the place shouldn’t be too far. “If I told you, I’d be ruining the surprise,” Sans could practically feel Blue roll his eyes. 

 

Blue looked at the monsters and humans intermingling around him. They looked happy and at peace with one another. blue couldn’t wait for the day they was all on the surface and no more resets. His eyes went to Sans. Sans needed a permanent break in it, he deserved to be without resets. 

 

He could smell popcorn and new clothes. It almost lingered on every worker that passed by them. Sans’ thumb was running across the back of Blue’s hand in a soothing manner. Making Blue feel more relaxed and safe than he normally would have in this place. 

 

Blue pressed himself to Sans’ side, welcoming the warmth that burned in his soul from the contact. His eyes nearly sliding shut, a content smile on his face He could hear Sans hum a song under his breath, it was similar to his own theme song but a much deeper style. 

 

Blue found himself humming the song back, letting their slightly different pitched songs mix. Stretch faded quickly from his mind as all he could focus on was Sans’ hand in his and his voice. It felt so nice to be able to do this, especially in public. Sure, it wasn’t their universe but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Blue had Sans and Sans had Blue.

 

Sans’s humming slowed down until it was no more. Blue opened his eyes in time to be being pulled into a building. The inside was wasn’t anything extraordinary, or at least didn’t stick out to Blue.

 

“H-hey y-ya, Sans!” Blue looked to the left and saw an Alphy’s. She was wearing overalls and an anime printed t-shirt under it. She had a name tag on her chest. “Is-is this y-your da-date?”

 

Blue blush slightly. She reminded Blue of his Undyne in multiple ways. Sans gave Blue’s hand a squeeze, smiling at Alphys. “Yes, this is blue. Isn’t he blue-tifully?” 

 

Gone was the blush, his eyelights dimming as he looked to Sans. “You ruined my nickname with a bad pun, really?” Sans snickered while Alphys’ starred with a weird look in her eyes that was almost nostalgic to both of the Sanses. 

 

“W-well, the sta-ages are ready a-and we h-had a bu-busy day, so we do-don’t have a shor-shortage of players,”  _ ‘Players?’  _ Blue thought confused. “You’re chan-changing room i-is 76-b,” Alphys reached in her pocket and pulled out a dangling key. “The-they will co-come and ge-get you when th-the stage is re-ready,”

 

“Thanks, Alphys,” Sans chimed, taking the keys from the other. Blue, still in the dark, had no idea what was going on and was more confused with each word. He doesn’t remember going to a place that resembled this. 

 

Sans walked past Alphys and walked down a long hallway marked for changing rooms. The entire place was completely white and practically empty besides some PVP video game posters. 

 

Blue could hear some noises coming from the rooms near him. Just some voices that was talking, a few that sounded winded and out of breath. What did Sans drag him into?   
  


They was able to get to their room in surprisingly little time. Sans let go of Blue's hand to unlock the door. Blue instantly missed the feeling of the other's warmth. He grabbed a hold of his own arms and rubbed it softly as he watched Sans.

 

Sans had his tongue poking out in concentration. His eyes focusing on the handle. It took little time to unlock the door and all but swing it open. Sans raised his hand, letting Blue go first.

 

Blue walked ahead of his boyfriend, his eyes running up and down the room. It was a boring room to say the less. It was a grey color with lockers in the corner and a few clothe racks. Blue hid bag down on one of the benches. 

 

The sound of the door closing practically bounced off the small rooms walls. Sans walked to the lockers and opening them easily. He pulled out a helmet and gave it to Blue. 

 

Blue ran his fingers across the top of the helmet. The metal was smooth and shiny, the glasses across the helmet was tinted.  Blue looked up to his boyfriend who was handing him a gun looking thing. Blue took it, now his hands were rather full. 

 

“What are we doing?”   
  


“We are playing Trouble in Terrorist Town,” Sans flashed a smile as he took the helmet from Blue and helped the other put it on. Adjusting it so it wasn’t so tight.

 

Blue raised an eyebrow bone. “What is that?” Sans frowned and thought to himself.

 

“It’s a game of laser tag basically,” Sans shrugged his shoulders. “Unlike laser tag though, there is one bad guy and two or more good guys. We get told what we are through the headset in the helmet but not what the others are,” Sans explained as he put on his own helmet. Blue reached his hand up and helped Sans adjust it.

 

“Thanks,” Sans gave Blue’s free hand a squeeze before letting it go. “There  _ can _ be two bad guys and they do get told they have an ally, but that is rare,” Sans then pointed to the gun in Blue’s hand. “We use the guns but we get to choose our colors to help separate each other from other players. We also get ten minutes to find the traitor and a two minutes to get our guns recharged before each round,”

 

“We should be playing with two others, both monsters. Now, we don’t have to play this. We can al-”

 

A loud pinging noise went off. Red flashed before Sans’ adviser. His eyes widened in shock and looked down to his chest. Blue, while Sans was talking, pointed the gun to Sans’s chest and pulled the trigger. Sans looked back up at Blue’s face. Blue was smirking devilishly, batting his eyes at his boyfriend innocently. 

 

“I’m going to kick your ass,” Blue sang in a happy voice, giggling at the surprised look on his boyfriend’s face. After getting over his internal shock, he snickered.

 

“You pronounced ‘kiss’ wrong,” Sans asked, watching his boyfriend. A warmth swirling in his soul. Blue placed his arms behind his back, his stars shining in his eyelights. The stress from earlier was gone. 

 

A playful glare running across his features. “oh, Mweh _heh_ _heh_ ,” Sans covered his mouth when Blue said without much emotion. The usually loud and happy laugh sounded so, foreign being said like that. 

* * *

Once they were fully geared up, they walked into the area assigned to them. Apparently, it was one of the bigger stages, meaning instead of five minutes they had ten to find and eliminate each other. Blue had chosen a mint blue color for his laser, while Sans went with a deep sea blue.

 

They were dressed head to toe in wires, which they had to help each other with. It was rather difficult when the wires were meant for fleshy monsters and humans, and they was just bones. They ended up having to form their ecto bodies to keep the wires from falling off and sliding to the wrong area.

 

The wires had built in sensors that was very sensitive to the type of light the lasers produced. So when the lasers hit the wires in any place, it would instantly tell the player of being ‘shot’ and if they lost any ‘hp’.

 

Blue was excited for this. He wouldn't lie, the idea of this was almost scary. However, that was probably just Blue subconsciously disliking the idea of being ‘shot at’ or ‘losing hp’. Especially if Sans was involved. He had no doubt he would have fun though.

 

The area they was assigned too was designed to look like a ruined house. Chairs thrown, windows broken and the couch was torn into. Stuffing from the couch thrown all over the place. The light was dim, bright enough to make stuff out. There was a rusty smell that floated in the air, the air itself felt dry and cold. It rubbed Blue and Sans’ bones in a strange way. Sans was thankful they wasn't fleshy monsters. He was sure if his ecto flesh wasn't magic, it would be raw by the end of this. 

 

All in all, It gave off a haunting vibe. 

 

Sans noticed that the other two players wasn’t in the living room section. They most likely was starting in another part. He glanced around the room for any place to fill his gun up.  There was a place in the corner by the fireplace. He lightly tapped Blue on his shoulder and motioned to the box on the wall.

 

In his glasses, he could see the timer before the round started. They had about forty seconds to fill their guns and go somewhere they would be comfortable in. 

 

“Go and fill your gun, I’ll go and see if there are any people in nearby areas real quick,” Blue nodded and walked to the power outlet. His plastic gun in his hands. 

 

Sans teleported to nearing rooms and did a quick once over for any souls in sight. He wouldn’t have time to check upstairs, not unless he risked it and went without filling his laser gun up. Which wouldn’t be smart, not until he had a better image of the layout so he could teleport better with ease. Would teleportation be considering cheating?

 

He checked the other two doors and saw nothing. Nothing suspicious any ways. He looked over his shoulder to see Blue finishing up and pulling his gun away. He nodded his head to the last remaining room in the area, the door was already opened by a crack. Blue seemed catch on and holstered his weapon and walked over the the remaining door.

 

He teleported to where Blue had been standing and quickly powered up his gone. He wondered if it would be smart to stay downstairs. He frowned in thought as he filled his gun up. 

 

Sans and Blue both froze when a white light filling the room as a voice echoed in their helmets. ‘ _ You are Innocent,’  _ ‘ _ You are a Traitor,’ _

 

Blue hummed in thought. He looked around him, Sans wasn’t far, getting ‘ammo’ for his gun. Sans looked back to him, flashing him a trusting smile. Blue, if the round went the way he wanted, would save that smile for last. Blue flashed him a smile and walked over to his boyfriend.

 

“I’m innocent,” Blue said happily as he grabbed onto his boyfriend’s arm. Using his innocent looking eyes to his advantage with his boyfriend.

 

“Me too,” Sans chimed looking over his shoulder. “So that means one of the other two is it,” Blue shrugged his shoulders. “Unless you’re lying to me,” Blue fake gasped in shock, covering his hand over his chest.

 

“I am hurt,” Blue pouted. “My boyfriend doesn’t even trust me,”   
  
“This is a game about deceit, of course, I don’t,” Sans jokes, kissing Blue on the mouth before walked on. Blue followed quickly behind his boyfriend, keeping an eye out on his surroundings. 

 

Blue hummed under his breath, shrugging his shoulder. “Fair enough, I probably shouldn’t trust you either,” Blue admitted. Did it make him more suspicious if he automatically trusted Sans? He didn’t know, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it.

 

Blue motioned to the room he checked. “It was rather big and has a staircase in the back that we could escape by that if it comes to it.” Sans nodded his head, his eyelights casting to the stairs on the other side of the room.  

 

Blue grabbed Sans by his hand, quickly intertwining their fingers together. Blue caught Sans’ eyes, giving him a smile and carefully tugging them to the abandoned room. Sans followed in close, his giving his boyfriends a comforting squeeze. 

 

The room they entered was rather large. It had a faded yellow color with fake mold crawling up the sides of the walls. there was a small staircase in the back behind an arrangement of scatter and broken toys. This was a little kids room gone wrong. A lot of the materials in there was broken or aging badly. Or at least it appeared to be.

 

“Woah, the people that run this place went all out,” Blue said in awe. Their hands letting go and falling to their sides. Blue surveyed the area.

 

To say Sans didn’t trust Blue was an overstatement. He had a hard time not trusting the other but he had to keep reminding himself that Blue could be lying about his status. Especially considering no one has killed each other yet. Either the other two haven’t found each other or neither had a reason to kill each other yet. 

 

But he couldn’t help but trust those eyes. Those damn eyes. Sans looked over his shoulder to Blue, who was looking around the room with curiosity. The room they were stumbling their way in was surprisingly dark. If it wasn’t for the advisors making things only a little brighter, he wouldn’t be able to see. 

 

“This is rather creepy, ” Sans commented as he eyed a worn down bassinet. 

 

Blue made an unconcerned noise as he picked up a broken race car and fiddled with it. “Well, i guess that have to make it suspenseful for the players, ” He dropped the toy back onto the floor uncaring as he looked back to Sans.

 

“Suspenseful would be an understatement,”

 

Blue moved some of the items around, seeing some was lighting up within his glasses with words saying they explode when the traitor ignited it. Blue bite his tongue and looked over his shoulder to Sans. Oh, how he was tempted.

 

Blue picked up one of the items, a broken doll with some red splotches on it.  “Sans! there is a doll with blood on it!” 

 

Sans looked over to Blue, where he held the broken carousel. He made a motion to walk to Blue and check the doll out when there was gunshots heard. Blue jumped ten feet in the air, dropping the doll. A bright red light above them went off, flashing for a few seconds.

 

Sans teleported to Blue and looked behind him to the door. Blue placed his hand on the trigger of his laser gun, ready to shoot any of the participants that walked through the door.  

 

“one of them are out,” Sans mumbled under his breath as he looked to the ceiling. Blue held back a scowl. He wanted to eliminate the other two. 

 

“It hadn’t even been five minutes yet though,” Sans didn’t say anything, just kept his eye on the door. 

 

“That doesn’t mean much when it comes to this game,” Blue locked eyes with Sans. He could see the wheels in his boyfriend’s mind turning. “And if the game isn’t over yet, that means the traitor is still in the game,”

 

“if we are both innocent, then that traitor is right outside,” Blue pointed out, he knew Sans didn’t trust him fully. But he just needed a little bit of that trust to keep from being eliminated next.

 

“It would seem like it,” Sans sighed. Footsteps could be heard not far from them. Two vs one should work, but they was newbies and they didn’t know how skilled this player was. 

 

The door to the room slowly opened. They could see a tip of the laser gun. Blue looked down at the doll in below him. He glanced back to his boyfriend real quick and slowly backed away from Sans. He made sure to not make a noise to alert his boyfriend or the other player.

 

“Is someone in there?” The player called out. Well if they weren’t, they would know where he is now. Blue hid behind a rocking horse. It moved a bit, making a soft jiggling noise. 

 

Sans’ head whipped behind him to the noise, not seeing where Blue went. The door all but slammed opened, the monster aimed his laser gun at Sans, but Sans was quick to react and hit the other first.

 

Blue smirked to himself, he looked down at the tiny doll and aimed his laser gun at it, igniting it. A bright light and a loud noise sounded in the room. When that was over, the lights in the room turned a dark red.

 

“Traitor wins!” A deep, robotic voice sounded above them. Blue laughed and threw his hands in the air as he cheered. Sans looked to him, a shit eating grin across his face as he stared at his giggling boyfriend.

 

“I knew it was you!” Sans claimed as he walked to his boyfriend. Blue, with a proud grin looked to his boyfriend.

 

“I told you I would kick you ass!” Blue wrapped his arms around Sans’ neck, smiling at him. “Why didn't you shoot me if you suspected me?

 

Sans flushed a deep blue as he looked into the pools of blue that was his downfall. “You’re damn eyes!” 

 

Surprised, Blue blushed, giggling happily as he kissed Sans. He had needed this. Sans’ eyes closed and kissed his boyfriend back. Savoring the feeling of his boyfriend against him  

 

Pulling away, Sans faked annoyance as he rolled his eyes. “You just blew me up, and you expect a kiss?” Blue looked to the side, his grin never faltering and his blush growing stronger. He shrugged his shoulders. “Well, you thought wrong,” Blue laughed, his eyes twinkling.

 

“Round 2 will start in one minute,” 

 

Blue looked to the ceiling and back to Sans. He kissed his cheek and let go of the other. The monster from before was gone, probably left once they got taken out. Sans reached and grabbed Blue’s hand and pulled him along. Blue laughed and kept up. Whether one of them was a traitor, only made things more interesting.

* * *

 

A few rounds later, Blue was running down the second level’s hallway. He could hear footsteps behind him getting louder. He made a quick turn into the bathroom and shut the door carefully. He clambered onto the toilet seat and sat there, his gun pointed to the door, ready to fire the moment his Sans walked through that door.

 

“Babe, Babe,” The footsteps nearby got louder. A giggle escaping him as he covered his mouth with his free hand. “Where are you?” 

 

Blue removed the hand from his mouth and pressed his finger into the built in mic. (One they find out was a thing after running into another player) Blue smiled, rolling his eyes 

 

“I'm not telling you!”

 

“What? Why not?” Sans huffed through the earpiece.    
  


Blue watched as a light shined by him. “You might be evil!” He pointed out, making sure his voice was low enough to not be heard outside the mic. 

 

“Says the guy that murdered me in cold blood!” A new voice sounded through the ear piece. It was a younger monster that was now just chilling and listening to the couple. 

 

“Stay out of this Steven!” Blue laughed quietly as he watched carefully as the light shined on the door and was gone. Blue’s eyes wasted down to his gun's energy. It was dangerously low, probably wouldn't do much. Which meant he would have to leave and go to the nearest power outlet.

 

“NO! You killed me!”

 

“You looked at me funny,” Blue joked as he slowly opened the bathroom door. The other player’s, most likely Sans’, light was gone. He slowly tiptoed out of the door and tried to make it to the stairs.    
  


“ _Excuuuse_ me for looking at the suspicious player hiding in the corner!” 

 

“You’re excused,” He could hear an annoyed grumbled on the other end of the line. He snickered and looked down the railing into the living room. He couldn’t see anyone, but that didn’t mean the neighboring rooms were empty. 

 

“Sans, is it just you now?” He asked cautiously as he made his way to the staircase, worried about being caught with no ‘ammo’. His boyfriend was oddly quiet as well. Normally, sans was laughing as the other monsters got angry at one of them for dying so soon. “Sa-”

 

A loud noise that sounded a lot like an explosion sounded through the entire building; Followed shortly by Sans saying  _ ‘ugh…’ _ . The voice overhead calling out that the innocents won. Blue froze on the stairs and looked around him. “Sans, what did you do?” Blue could barely hold in his snickering. 

 

“I really don’t want to talk about it…” Blue laughed harder. “On a completely different note, the explosive toys don’t have a timer,” At this point, Blue was laughing out  _ Mweh heh heh’s  _ loudly. Tears pricking in his eyesockets. 

 

A pop was heard behind Blue, arms circling the laughing skeleton and a head was buried into his shoulder. He could hear a muffled groan of embarrassment. Blue let his laser gun fall to the ground, his hands going to the ones around his waist. He leaned back into his boyfriend’s arms, his laugh still ringing loud and clear. 

 

Blue’s laugher soon dwindled down to a cute little giggles. The frown that once laid on Sans’ face was now in a smile as he watched his boyfriend giggle. Sans turned his boyfriend around in his arms. Blue was to busy giggling to really notice, letting his body fall into Sans’ chest. 

 

Blue opened one of his eyelights. His face flushed from all the laughing and his eyes twinkling with beautiful stars His giggling slowly dying off as he wrapped his arms around Sans’ neck. Their foreheads pressed together. Sans not once moved his gaze from Blue. His eyelights in the shape of small hearts.

 

Sans let out a breathless laugh. “Stars, I lov-”

 

“Game’s over you two!” 

 

Sans yanked his head away from Blue’s. His eyes landed on a small squirrel monster that had his hands on his hips, Steven. He looked annoyed at the two and uncaring at ruining the moment. “If you gonna smooch, you gotta scooch out of here,”

 

Sans pulled away from Blue, giving the other a smile as he grabbed his hand. "Come on, I know a place that makes some mean churros, " 

 

Blue’s soul was racing wildly. His face flushing. What was Sans going to say?

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans almost said that he loved tacos and didn't get the chance.
> 
> This was going to be longer but I am lazy and tired. 
> 
> This worlds Alphys is in Sans's position but has the same persona as her original. She is also a big nerd.
> 
> (I may do a few drabbles of a few more of the rounds in my drabbles collection)
> 
> If you liked, please leave a comment and enjoy!!!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Next few chapters may be saved for the week of Christmas. Unsure how many there be.


	26. Movies, cuddles, and happine-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty. No idea. Have fun with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any misspellings, please tell me

After getting those churros, Sans and Blue ended up going to Sans’ house. Papyrus wouldn’t be there, he had finally been able to secure a date with Mettaton. So, the two smaller ones would have the entire house to themselves for a few hours. 

 

Blue didn’t bring up Sans’ slip from earlier, he cast a few curious and hopeful glances Sans’s way, however. Sans didn’t know what to think of it himself. He knew he felt strongly for Blue. That much was for sure, he wouldn’t be with Blue if he didn’t. Sans guess it was the length of those feelings that surprised him. The last time Sans felt this strongly about someone, he got his soul broken. 

 

A sigh broke through the silence, Blue cuddled deeper into Sans’ side. Sans tightened his grip on the other, rubbing his thumb in circles across Blue’s shoulders. 

 

Sans looked down to the small body pressing into his side as the movie played in the background. Blue’s eyes were slowly drifting close. Sans wanted to think today had been a success. 

 

Blue shifted, getting comfortable as he turned his head to look to Sans. Sans met his gaze and gave him a soft smile. Blue's eyelights was fuzzy from sleepiness. Sans didn't doubt his own was matching Blue’s.

 

Sans kissed Blue, pressing his mouth to Blue’s gently. He heard a sigh of content as he was kissed back. The kiss was lazy, sweet and slow. Sans cupped Blue’s cheek, keeping the other close. Blue didn’t seem to mind, clinging to his boyfriend’s shirt. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Blue kept his eyes closed; Savoring the feeling of being with Sans. Laying his head on his boyfriend and he sighed. 

 

Pressing his skull into Blue’s head, rubbing his hand in smooth circles on the other's bones. “You look tired, ” Sans commented, pulling Blue's legs into his lap. Blue nodded his head. Nuzzling his skull into Sans’ chest, his arms coming up and wrapping tightly around Sans. 

 

Sans smiled, a soft, breathless, laugh escaping him from the warmth the other provided. Reluctantly, Sans asked, “You want me to shortcut you home?”

 

The arms around him tightened. Blue shook his head. “No,” He mumbled, his voice quiet. Sans looked at the time, it was getting rather late. If Blue wasn’t home in soon, Stretch definitely began to question Blue. He looked back to Blue, a sleepy smile on his face as his breathing began to even out.

 

“You sure? Your bed would be a better place than a mattress on the floor or on top of a pile of bones,” Sans snickered. He didn’t want Blue to leave, stars he didn’t. Blue shook his head.

 

Blue mumbled something under his breath, eyes staying closed and his hold not loosening. Sans asked him what he had said. Blue opened his eyes, a glare on his face. “I’m comfy, leave me alone,” Sans snorted. 

 

“How is a pile of bones ‘comfy’?” Blue didn’t reply, keeping his glare as he shut his eyes. Sans smiled, pressing a kiss to Blue’s forehead. 

 

Sans looked to the movie that was still playing. He had seen it a couple of times. He wouldn’t be too upset to miss any parts. He reached for the remote and turned the television off. The remaining light that remained was coming from the kitchen. Enough light for Sans to see. He gathered his sleepy boyfriend in his arms and stood up. 

 

He carried Blue bridal style, making his way to the stairs. Blue grumbled at being moved, his hand clenching down on Sans’ shirt. His eyes squeezing for a second before he relaxed into Sans’ arms. 

 

Sans didn’t miss the way Blue’s nose wrinkled up for a split second. Blue’s head laying on Sans’s shoulder. Sans balanced himself better and walked them both up the stairs. He would have just shortcutted but his body was low on magic.

 

A light shined from behind Sans’ door. Blue wiggled a bit in his grasp. At the door, he pushed it opened with his foot. Keeping an eye on Blue as he did so. He shifted his boyfriend’s weight in his arms as he made his way to the bed. 

 

Gently, he laid his boyfriend on the worn mattress. Blue curled in on himself, a hand reached for Sans. Sans took the hand, kissing the palm before letting the hand fall. Blue whined when his boyfriend let go of his hand. His fingers weakly twitching to where he last felt his boyfriend’s warmth.

 

Walking over to the door, Sans quickly closed and locking it with a click. He walked back to the bed and crawled in beside Blue. The moment he was in the bed, his boyfriend instantly grabbed onto him like a sloth. He buried his head into Sans’ shoulder. Sans used the little bit of his magic left to pull the covers up and around them. Tucking in around them as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him to his chest. 

 

“You’re like a teddy bear,” Blue mumbled as he stretched his limbs across Sans’ ribs. “a cuddly teddy bear… my teddy bear,” Blue yawned, closing his eyes and finally falling asleep. Sans stared down at Blue. Skull burning as he adjusted the blanket for his boyfriend. He wished he had a camera.

 

Once in a comfortable position, he let his own eyesockets fall shut. The burning warmth from Blue’s soul to his lulled him into a peaceful sleep. “Goodnight, Blue,”

  
  
  
  
  


‘ _ I love you,’ _

 

* * *

Stretch sighed, Mettablook in his arms as he watched some dumbass movie that small ghost picked. Stretch offered to take them to a nice dinner at Metablook’s cousin’s restaurant but Mettablook declined, acting pathetic and asking to spend time at home. Fucking hell.

 

Mettablook was quiet the rest of the night. Not saying a word as he stared at the television. Most likely asleep by this point. His eyes flashed to the clock, it was getting rather late and Blue was still not back. Stretch sighed.

 

Why was he even worried about Blue? Blue could be annoying, loud, and abrash; he could also be smart, kind, and adorable. Stretch scowled and shook his head. His brother needed to leave his mind.

 

There was a reason Stretch left Blue for Mettablook. He just need to remember why.  _ Why he gave up the one person that has been there since the beginning for someone who won’t even remember his name next reset.  _

 

“Paps?” Stretch looked down at the pink ghost in his arms. He forced himself to relax and give him a smile. The ghostly pink hair falling in his eyes. Stretch pushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. 

 

“What is it, Blooky?” Stretch asked with an overly sweet voice. Making sure the other didn’t see any trace of doubt. While in return, missing the flinch from Mettablook. 

 

“You seem distracted, are you alright?” Stretch fought down the urge to roll his eyelights and scoff. 

 

Instead, he leaned down and kissed the smaller. Tasting the overbearing taste of strawberry and apples, making Stretch’s face to pinch for a second. “Of course, I have you,”  

* * *

 

Blue’s eyes fluttered as light hit his face. He groaned squeezed his eyes shut. He moved to nuzzle into the body beside him, only to find nothing. Blue made an confused noise and lifted head.

 

Sans wasn’t in the bed beside him. Blue sat up, the covers falling around him as he did so, and looked around him, thinking Sans might have took him home. Only to see that he was in Sans’ room. 

 

Blue yawned and covered his mouth. The light in the room was still off. He stretched his body, feeling his bones pop. Blue slowly climbed out of bed. Rubbing at his rib cage where a dull, empty feeling was taking over. 

 

He wonders what time it was. It had to be early seeing as he was awake, he just never could sleep in, not even as a babybones. But where would Sans be? 

 

Blue looked down at his ruffled clothing. He could feel a bit of distaste from wearing the same clothes from the other night. It felt wrong to him. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on a closet nearby. He walked over, making sure to avoid tripping over anything.  _ (Stars knows how messy Sans could be) _

 

He hopes Sans’ wouldn’t mind him borrowing a pair of clothing. He looked through the clothing, (why was there so much blue jackets?) He found a science t-shirt that had the periodic table on it. It looked a little too big for either of the skeletons that lived in the household. 

 

He pulled his own tank top over his head and took that one off the hanger. He slipped it over his skull, the shirt went down to his knees and the sleeves flowed not far over his hands.

 

Blue pulled the sleeves up to his elbows, letting him move his arm freeier. He also grabbed one of Sans’ infamous shorts and switched them out with his. 

 

Leaving the room, Blue closed the door. He leaves against the wood and tilted his head to the side. He felt like finding Sans and dragging the normally lazy skeleton back to bed for morning cuddles. 

 

Blue pushed himself off of the door, heading to the stairs. Blue walked down the stairs, the smell of bacon and eggs filling the air. Blue pulled Sans’s shirt around him tighter. He didn’t hear any loud clatter, so he could only assume it was Sans cooking instead of Papyrus. 

 

The lights was turned off, the artificial light glimmering through the window. Blue stumbled a bit, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing on to the wall of the entrance. 

 

Sans stood at the stove. He was having to use a stool to have better range. Blue leaned against the wall, rubbing at his eyesocket once more before making his way to his datemate.

 

Sans nearly jumped out of his skin, heh, when he felt hands wrap around him and a head nuzzle his back. Sans tilted his head down to look at the other, whose eyes meet him back.

 

“Morning,” Blue mumbled out, sleepily. Sans smiled down at those large, hazy, sapphire eyes. He picked up a piece of bacon and handed it to Blue. Blue opened his mouth and took a bite, grinning all the while.

 

Sans hummed. “Morning,” Sans then motioned to the food on the the pan. “Food’s almost done, want some?” Blue nodded his head, refusing to loosen his grip on his datemate. 

 

Sans let his hands slid down to the hands on his waist, rubbing his finger across Blue’s knuckles. Looking back to the food, he turned the stove off with his free hand. 

 

Reluctantly, Blue let go of his datemate and walked to the table, taking a seat  He buried his head into his arms. Watching Sans from the gap between his arms. Sans gave him a smile and took a step off the stove.

 

Sans scooped the food into two plates, and putting them on the table. “Where’s Papyrus?” Blue asked, lifting his head up a bit. Sans shrugged and looked to the clock, sighing.

 

“No idea, I guess he is still at Mettaton’s,” Pulling out a chair, Sans plopped in it. Blue gave a lopsided smile to Sans. 

 

“Well, I wouldn’t be one to judge if he was,” Blue sat back in his seat, feeling Sans raise his feet to lay on Blue’s knees. He grinned sheepishly as he took a bite of eggs.

 

They ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence, something Blue knew he wanted to experience more often. He wouldn’t admit it for now, but he could see himself and Sans having breakfast together every morning. 

 

Well, it would be better if Sans would stop telling his terrible puns.

 

Blue’s felt his eyebrow bone twitch. “I think my food is  _ egg _ cellent,” Blue sighed and threw a playful glare to Sans.

 

“I think you’re  _ bacon  _ for trouble, Sansy,”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...ahhhhhh
> 
> Cute? (Im not going to lie, cant remember)
> 
> Stretch, get some help!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and have a Merry Christmas/any holiday you celebrate! Have a great day!
> 
>  
> 
> Blue's now nickname for Sans is "Teddybear/ Teddy" because Sans is a big teddy bear for Blue to cuddle
> 
> Sans' nicknames for Blue are, "Blue-babe, Bluebell, and Baby Blue"


	27. Another gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, another gathering with a little insight to how Razz and Red reacted to the Swaps and Tales breakups

Snow fell down from the roof of the underground. It was rather a pretty sight. Nothing but sparkling crystal-like snow, drowning the trees in their presences as far as Sans could see.

 

Sans looked to the roof of the cave. Sans may be a scientist but even he could never fully understand how all this worked. Nonetheless, Sans liked to leave some questions unanswered. A grin stretched across Sans’ skull as the snow fell onto his bones. 

 

Being a skeleton, he couldn’t exactly radiate heat, so it took a few seconds longer for the snow to melt. He sighed and raised his free hand to wipe away the frozen specks of water. A body slumped into his, a skull nuzzling in his side as he walked through the trees. Taking in the pretty sights before them. 

 

After breakfast, the two skeletons had decided to go for a walk. Something Blue had suggested, he wasn’t quite use to lay mornings. Not remembering having one since he started to train with his Alphys. 

 

As much as he would have loved to snuggle into Sans’ side and watch some old monster cartoons, he had this undeniable urge to do some kind of activity. Walking seemed to be just what Blue had needed. His eye lights shining brighter than ever as he got some workout in his bones. 

 

Holding hands, Blue and Sans walked through the Snowdin Forest. It was peaceful and quiet. Blue liked it. The cold wasn’t bothering Sans as much as it probably should, thanks to Blue. Their arms brushing against one another the entire time. It felt nice.

 

This peace and quiet was something that had become rare for Sans. Living with Papyrus had made it almost nonexistent to have some quiet time. Sans side glanced to Blue, who was just as loud as Papyrus was from time to time. He seemed content with the quietness as much as Sans was. 

 

_ Buzz! _

_ Buzz! _

_ Buzz! _

 

Blue pulled himself away from Sans, not going far. “Hmm?” A confused noise escaping him as he searched for his phone. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He had received three messages from his brother in the last thirty seconds. Much more in the last few hours. 

 

Blue gave Sans a side glance before opening his messages. All the messages were Stretch asking where Blue was. Blue, if he didn’t know any better, would say he was demanding to know where Blue was. Part of Blue should have expected this, he had told Stretch he was going to Swapfell. 

 

Blue let out a sigh as he typed away at his phone. A hint of guilt in those sapphire eyes. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked to the roof. HIs shoulders tensed as his fingers tapped his hip bone.   

 

“Is everything alright?” 

 

Blue nodded his head, glancing to Sans from the corner of his eyesockets. “It’s my brother, he is more worried than I thought he would be,” Bue let out a weak chuckle, squeezing Sans’s hand for comfort. Sans caressed the back of Blue’s hand with his thumb. “Then again, I did tell him I was going to Swapfell of all places,” 

 

Sans didn’t know what to say. Either way, he felt like he was putting his nose in a situation it didn’t belong. He may be Blue’s boyfriend, but he isn’t exactly in the place to say anything. So, he did what he  _ knew  _ could do,

 

Sans let go of Blue’s hand, wrapping it around Blue’s shoulder and pulled him close. Blue stumbled a bit from the hold but quickly embraced the other as well. Blue lifted his head to meet Sans’s snowy eyelights. He flashed him a smile, Sans leaned down and kissed Blue. 

 

Blue’s hand left his pocket and came up and grabbed onto the hand on his shoulder. He smiled during the kiss, savoring Sans’ presences. Blue knew Sans loves him, even if the other wasn’t ready to say it out loud yet. (Even if he was going to say it before, but Blue wasn’t for sure he would have been able to say it back yet.)

 

Blue broke the kiss, his eyes staying close for a second before opening to meet the eyelights that would forever haunt his daydreams. He twisted in his datemate’s arms and wrapped his own arms around Sans’ neck. Letting his forehead touch Sans’. His eyes closing as he hummed in content. 

 

“I'm going to have to leave soon, I don’t want too,” Blue whispered, nuzzling the other. He felt Sans’ familiar hands trace designs on his back,  Sans pulled away long enough to press a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“I don’t want you too either,”

 

“One day, could I stay for an entire weekend? No worries?”

 

“Babe, you could stay forever if you wanted,”   
  


“I wish,”

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

Blue washed the dishes as he hummed a little tune to himself. dancing the best he could by standing on a small stool. Scrubbing another dish clean, he put it away into the sink to be rinsed in a second. His eyesockets closing, his humming getting louder.

 

Yesterday and the day before had been perfect. Blue, in all honesty, never expected Sans to take him on a date where there would be a lot of movement involved. It had been a great surprise to Blue. Then they spent the rest of the night watching their favorite movies, cuddling in the dark as the movie played.

 

The next morning had also been amazing. However, it would have been better if he had woken up to Sans beside him. Morning cuddles were the best cuddles in Blue’s mind. The early morning feeling of being awake but too sleepy to move. Cuddling into the body beside you, seeking comfort and love from the other. it was always the best part to waking up with someone you loved next to you. 

 

Maybe next time,

 

“You seem happy,”

 

Blue almost dropped the plate in his hands. He looked over his shoulders to the taller behind him. His brother was looking at Blue with a look that almost made Blue’s soul run cold if it had been anyone but Stretch. Blue gave the other a bright smile that would have blinded anyone.

 

“Yeah! I’m feeling great today!” Blue admitted, his eyes closing tightly as he tilted his head. “How are you? Did you’re date with Mettablook go well?” Blue would have asked earlier if it hadn’t been for getting jumped by the captain of the royal guard and dragged into training. Which, Blue won’t lie, helped his bones feels much better. 

 

Stretch shrugged his shoulders looked away, “It was okay, Mettablook stayed the night and left early the next morning,” Blue wiped his hands on his apron, watching his brother with a careful eye and smile. 

 

“really? It’s a shame Mettablook didn’t get to stay longer,” Blue sighed, rubbing his knuckle against his cheek in thought. “A three people lunch would have been fun, if a little awkward, but fun!” Blue let his hand fall to his side. “Maybe… Next time?”   
  


Stretch mumbled something under his breath, refusing to meet Blue’s eyes. When Blue asked him what he had said, Stretch shook his head, his head bowing. “Maybe, bro, maybe,” He turned and left. His body tensed as he left. Blue frowned as he watched his brother retreat.

 

“Papyr-”   
  


Before Blue could ask his brother what was wrong, his phone began to ring. He turned to the phone, seeing Razz’s face appear on the phone. Blue looked to where his brother had left. Hearing the television being turned on. Blue left out a huff of stolen air and grabbed his phone. He swiped it, answering it. 

 

“Heya, Razz,” Blue greeted, using his usual cheerful voice. He could hear the static of the void for a second before Razz’s annoyed ass voice break through.

 

“Blue, it’s about time!” Blue frowned, placing the phone between his head and shoulder. “You know how long I’ve been trying to get a hold of you!?” Blue’s nose scrunched up, his hand coming up to rub at the emptiness in his soul.

 

“Five minutes?” Razz sighed, no correction coming from him. He could hear Slim snoring in the background and the soft scrape of bone against bone. Blue smiled at the picture that was painting in his mind. Razz was always a big softie. 

 

“Yes, but that is five minutes too long to keep the Malicious Razz waiting!” Blue held in a snicker and tilted his head to the side. His eyelights closing to listen to Razz. “I’ve been needing to ask you of something,” 

 

Blue straightened his back, standing up to attention. “What is it?” 

 

“We were planning on having another Gathering, but this time in Swapfell,” He could hear rustling on the other side, the snoring was much louder this time. “There have been some arrogant monsters who think it is smart to start a feeble attempt of a rebel against the crown,”

 

“As you can tell, it wouldn’t be safe for me to host a get together with a bunch of free exp,” If Swapfell was even half as bad as Razz and Slim make it out to be, Blue didn’t doubt that. He sighed. “Could you host it this time around? I know it would be taxing considering how close the next gathering is,” 

 

Blue frowned to himself. The next gathering was scheduled to be next week. Too close for the other’s liking. if he was to plan to make one now, or even get the place in semi-good order, he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He wouldn’t be able to see much of Sans if any at all.

 

Blue let out a sigh, “The Magnificent Blue will be happy too,”

* * *

 

Blue bounced giddily as he waited by his door. This time, Underswap was where the others decided to host the gathering. He was excited by default. He could get to see Sans with no problem. No suspicion, no hiding. Well, no hiding they are ‘friends’. 

 

Blue couldn’t wait for the day he could hold Sans’ hand in front of everyone. Including his brother. Blue looked to his brother who was looking uninterested at the television. One day, Stretch would see Sans as, not only his brother’s counterpart but as Blue’s boyfriend. 

 

Maybe when they were both ready to say the ‘L’ word, they could come out into the open. For now, it was safe to say that wasn’t for a while. Until then, they could handle just friendly advances.

 

“Why are you just standing over there? When they are here, they will knock,”   _ ‘I want to hug Sans the moment he comes through that door’  _ Blue thought with a faint blush as he looked away. Coming up with a lie as quickly as he could.

 

“I spent nearly a week working on preparations for this get-together with little to no help,” Blue pointed out aimlessly. Razz, Edge, and Papyrus would have offered to help, but they had problems of their own to work through this week. Razz and Edge both had to work constantly due to the threats against the thrown and Mettaton was apparently keeping a tight hold of Papyrus this past week.

 

Sans tried, but for some reason Stretch had been at Blue’s hip since he came back from his date. It had been hard to get a time where Sans could come over without Stretch near. Which meant it was harder for any genuine alone time for the two. He felt like he was going crazy by the growing emptiness in his soul. He wanted his Sansy, his  _ teddy bear.  _

 

Blue looked up and meet Stretch’s gaze. “I wouldn’t want to disappoint the people this was all for,” Stretch shrugged his shoulders aimlessly and looked away. Blue sighed, tugging at the loose bandana around his neck. “Why don’t you invite Mettablook? I’m sure he would be happy to be here,” 

 

Blue could see a hint of annoyance in his brother’s face before it was gone. Stretch pushed himself up off the couch. He looked over his shoulder to the window, as if waiting for someone.

 

“He may be, but today isn’t about him now is it?” 

 

A knock on the door made Blue jump high. Blue felt his soul race as he yanked the door open. Only for it to drop. Blue didn’t stop his actions from grabbing the two in front of him and hugging them. Not soothing the ache in his chest.

 

“Red! Edge! You’re here!” Blue giggled, hiding his frown in the hug. The smell of alcohol, mustard and spices hit his nose like a truck. He was all too glad to be softly pushed back. Well, as soft as a fell monster could push. 

 

He stumbled a bit, clasping his hands together as he stared at the two in happiness. “I'm happy you made it! Dinner is already ready and set out, ” 

Blue nodded his head to his brother, a ‘tsk’ leaving him as he crossed his arms. “No help from, Stretch. I assure you.”

 

“Of course, Ashtray didn't help. He is as lazy as my brother, ” Edge rolled his eyes, pushing past Blue. Red snickered, his smile forced as they flickered between the two swap brothers.

 

“It's been a while since we had a gatherin’,” Red said, walking in and shoving his hands into his pockets. The door slamming behind him as he surveyed the room. “Ya sure yer fine?” Red’s voice came out in a harsh whisper.

 

Blue tilted his head to the side, confusion clouding his eyes. “Why wouldn't I be?” Red let his eyes roam over Blue for a second before sighing. 

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Red walked past Blue. Waving his hand in the air uncaringly. “Nevermind, forget it, ” 

 

Blue watched in confusion as his friend walked off. His body language lazy as he went and implemented themselves into the couch. Blue shook his head away from the confusion, eyes flashing to the door in sadness. ‘ _ Please hurry, Sansy,’ _

 

Blue tried to make himself seem busy and not glued to the door. He didn’t want to appear strange. Instead, he chatted with Edge. Edge was asking about what they were having for dinner. Blue listed off the food he had made;  Cake, tacos (with edible and no flavor glitter), spicy spaghetti, and some non-alcoholic wine. Edge, seeming pleased, went off into the kitchen. Probably to check and see if anything wasn’t burnt. 

 

Blue rubbed at his wrist. Shifting from foot to foot, Blue locked eyes with the edgy skeleton on the couch. The intensity from the other’s glace had Blue fidgeting in his spot. Was he too obvious? Maybe he should go and hang out with Edge. The other seemed to watchful for the blue skeleton’s liking.

* * *

 

“ _ Yo-you wouldn’t leave me? Would you, Boss?” Red’s head was cast down, not wanting to look his brother in the eye. He was already bothering his brother with pointless fears. If his brother ended up leaving him, he wouldn’t blame Boss for it.  _

 

_ He heard his brother’s fingers, which was originally flipping through some old documents, stop.  A sigh leaving Edge. “Don’t be a dumbass Sans, why in Asgore’s name would I leave you?”  _

 

_ “The other Pap-” _

 

_His brother’s hand slammed the documents closed. “Don’t compare me to those lesser counterparts! If those two want to throw away the brother like some rotting meat, that’s_ ** _their_** _problem,” Red felt sharp fingers grab his chin and forced him to meet his brother’s eyelights. “I told you before, I love you, I_ ** _trust_** _you_ _and only_ ** _you_** _. Did you think I am a liar?”_

 

_ Tears pricked in the corner of Red’s eye sockets. “heh, nah, Boss. You’re too great for that,”  _

* * *

 

Keeping a watchful eye on Blue as he walked off to the kitchen, Red forward his eyebrow bones.“Is Blue alright?” Red asked Stretch. Stretch shrugged his shoulders, trying to appear as emotionless as he possibly could. 

 

“I don't know why Blue wouldn't be, ” Red’s gaze turned back to Stretch, his sockets narrowing. Yes, it's nearly been a year since the two broke up, but living with your ex that dumped you and constantly having to see the happy without you would take its toll on anyone. Red signed and shook his head, he himself probably would have fallen down in the first month of it. 

 

A knocking came to the door, slamming red from his thoughts. He slouched back and watched as Blue all but scrambled from the kitchen. A loud ‘ _ I got it!’  _ echoing through the air. Red noticed the way Stretch’s eyes seemed to linger on Blue before turning back to the television, trying to appear bored. Even with his eyelights glancing over every five seconds. 

 

Blue greeted the two Swapfell brothers with a smile and hug. Getting a rather long one in return from Slim, who adored the more ‘innocent’ version of his lord. Blue's act fooling mostly everyone in the room. Red, however, didn't miss the way Blue seemed to deflate when he saw it was Razz and Slim. Who was Blue waiting for? 

 

Blue sighed to himself as he closed the door behind the two. Sans and Papyrus should have to be next. He was sure the next time he heard a knock, it would be those two. blue mentally shook his head. Thinking of his teddy was just going to make him feel more gloomy. He had t-

  
Razz reached over and tugged on Blue. Knocking the other to reality. He looked to the other who looked uninterested to the world as he pulled Blue around like a toy. Slim had an interesting look in his eyelights. Amusement?    
  


“I need to talk to you, Blue,” Razz was curt and quick to the point. His eyes darting to his brother before back Blue. Blue raised his eyebrow bones in surprise, stumbling as he tried to keep up with Razz’s tugging.

 

“Okay, but do you need to tug on me?”

 

“No,” Even with the answer, Razz didn’t stop tugging on Blue. Razz pulled Blue up the stairs and into Blue’s room. Blue could feel confused and interested eyes on him and Razz right before the door closed behind him.

 

Razz dropped Blue’s hand as if it offends him. His nose turned up as he surveyed the room.  _ ‘Not enough spikes,’ _ Razz had stated once. Blue rubbed his wrist carefully, watching his friend in return. 

 

“Why did you lie to Stretch about visiting Swapfell?” Blue’s body tensed and he stared at Razz; Who eyelights never wavered. Emotions not existing in the others eyelights. 

 

“Wha-”

 

“Save that innocent act for your brother. He seemed to buy it when I told him you ended up staying the night,” Razz growled out. “Now, why did you lie?” Blue sighed and fiddled with the end of his shirt. Refusing to look the other in the eyes. Razz would see right through him in a second. Any word coming from his mouth would be easily be dissected.  “Blue…”

  
“I’m seeing someone,” Blue got out. Razz’s eyelights widened by a fraction, his arms loosening  “I didn’t want anyone to know yet, so I lied.” 

 

Razz regained his composure, tilting his head to the side. His only hint to curiosity. “Who in Toriel’s name was able to capture your attention in such a way?”  

 

Blue kept his eyelights steady, though his hand was speeding up in it’s rubbing. “I want to keep that a secret, for now, Razz. I don’t want anyone speaking badly about us until everything is sorted out,” Blue admitted, looking behind him. “Please, don’t tell anyone. I don’t expect you to keep it from Slim, but just don’t tell anyone else. Especially not my brother,” 

 

Raz seemed to contemplate Blue’s request before sighed. He let his arms fall to his side, grabbing Blue by his shoulder and pulling him into a hug. Blue froze in shock and maybe a little fear from the sudden hug. Razz never hugged unless someone was dying. 

* * *

 

_ “You wouldn’t dare think about leaving me, now would you, Mutt?!” Despite the confidence in his voice, his eyelights told another story. They were wavering and flickering. Slim, who was on one knee, looked up at his lord with shock in his eyes. _

 

_ “What? Never!” Slim felt appalled that his lord would even think of such a thing. However, he knew why such thoughts seemed o plague his mate’s mind. He despised those two for making his mate feel like this. “I am devoted to you and you alone!”  _

__

_ “How can I believe that?” Razz gritted his teeth, his hands clenching at his side. He couldn’t lose Slim. Slim was all he had for years, he gave everything to Slim and would give up everything for the other. Seeing how easily the other’s was able to toss away their brother’s made the fear of losing Slim a lot worse for the shorter one.  _

 

_ Slim reached up and grabbed a hold of his collar, tugging on it as he made eye contact with his lord. “Because I am yours and yours alone, M’lord,” He slowly stood up and pulled the other skeleton in, wrapping his arms around and laying a hand on his head. Keeping the other close. “And I love you, Sans,”  _

 

_ Razz felt tears prick his eye sockets before closing his eyes and letting his body relax in Slim’s hold. Weakly wrapping his arms around Slim, keeping him there. Too scared to let him go. In fear that if he did Slim would be gone for good.  _

 

_ “Don’t leave me…” He whispered. “I love you too,” _

* * *

 

Razz stared at the ground, he tightened his grip. He was happy the other was moving on. He had come to see Blue as a close friend, someone he could trust. Seeing the other a depressed mess that didn’t even want to make tacos anymore, had hit something deep inside Razz.

 

So hearing that the other was moving on, finding someone he wanted to spend time with. That was making him happy, made Razz feel better. There was only so much the Swapfell skeleton could do for his sweeter counterpart. 

 

Razz pushed the other away,  his stare relaxing a bit. “I won’t say anything, Blue. You have my word,” Blue relaxed and gave Razz his own smile. He looked onto the other with a grateful gin as he clasped his hands together in excitement.

 

“Thank you!” Blue exclaimed, grabbing a hold Razz, who froze at the sudden amount of a blue skeleton in his arms. Razz cracked a smirk and let the other monster hold onto him for a second before there was some distance between them.

 

“Let’s go and eat, I’m rather hungry,” 

 

Blue frowned and lightly shook his head. “We got to wait for Sans and Papyrus, they’re not here yet!” Blue said, glancing to the window that was behind Razz. Razz held back on narrowing his eyes at Blue.

 

Razz tsked. “If those two aren’t here yet, that’s their own damn probably. Not ours,” Razz stated. “If they want to eat when they get here, nothing will be stopping them.” 

 

Blue huffed, placing his hands on his hips. “You’re right,” He reached grabbed Razz’s arm. “Let’s go and eat,” This time, Blue was the one to hall the other around as he yanked Razz out of the room and down to the kitchen. His grin not once wavering. 

 

The others in the living room watched with curiosity as the two came down and ran/pulled to the kitchen. Slim watched the two with a calculating gaze as they disappeared in the kitchen. Edge had looked over his shoulder to the two, a sigh leaving him. 

 

If Blue noticed the look Slim and Edge gave him, he ignored it. Razz, himself, gave his mate a glare. Letting him know they would talk at home. Slim in returned, looked away, his body posture relaxing a bit as he turned his attention to Red. 

* * *

 

Getting everything set up for dinner was rather easy with the help of the two others. Stretch did come into the kitchen and stood by. Blue stopped in his movement and looked to his brother, who looked on bored.

 

“Did you call Mettablook?” Blue asked smiling. His words made Razz and Edge stop in their actions, shock in both of their eyelights. Even if both of their facial features appeared stoic. 

 

Stretch tensed, looked to the side. “Yeah, he couldn’t make it,” Lying through his teeth, he rubbed the back of his neck. Blue tilted his head to the side, eyes going to Stretch’s cell that was still plugged into the wall. Blue blinked a few times before mentally shrugging. 

 

“Too bad, it would have been a good thing to have him over for the day,” Blue smiled at his brother before turning back around to finish setting stuff up. Edge held back a glare to his swap counterpart. However, the meetups shouldn’t be ruined by fights. If those two was appearing to be getting along and moving on, he would try to be civil. 

 

Though Ash Breath didn’t make it easy on the fell Papyrus. 

 

Razz didn’t know if he should feel proud about Blue appearing to have actually moved on or concerned. Blue was moving on and becoming happy and more independent. 

 

Razz wouldn’t lie, he was more than intrigued on how Stretch would take the news. He may be in a relationship but no matter how much he denied it, he still seemed to rely on Blue. 

 

Razz knew the feeling of relying on someone to the point of almost obsessive. Razz’s eyes went to Slim cracking morbid jokes with Red. However, unlike Stretch, Razz still had the one thing he relied on by his side. 

Blue pretended not to feel the tension in the room. He placed the last plate down. Razz and Edge had arranged the food and put it on the table. Blue placed a hand on his hips, shifting from one foot to the other. Smiling pridefully at the display. An entire week worth of preparation and it looked pretty good.

 

“Nice job, Pipsqueak,” Red said as he practically fall on top of Blue. Looking on lazily at the dinner. Blue tensed when he felt Red’s sudden weight on him and his voice behind him. Not expecting the originally lounging skeleton to be there.

 

“Thank yo-”

 

The front door opened with a slam, causing most at the table to jump ten feet in the air. “We are here!”, “Another hour, another door, ” Blue's soul leaped into his throat, soul heating up. He almost leaped away into the air in excitement. 

 

He tried to act as casual as he had with the others, but he felt Red's eyes on him the entire time. He didn't care for once. He wanted  **his** Sansy.

 

“Papyrus! Sans!” Locking eyes with the shining ones of Sans, made his soul burn. He threw his arms around the two, making sure his head was aimed to Sans so he could bury his head into the shoulder of his boyfriend. “You two are late!” 

 

Papyrus waved his arms in the air during the hang, ranting about how Sans wouldn't pick up his sock. Time felt to slow for Blue as he stared into the snowy eyelights of Sans. His heart pounding, giving Sans an affectionate smile, burying his head into the blue coat. 

 

Returning the smile and the hug, Sans leaned in. Whispering into Blue's skull, “Good to see you, Babe,” The whisper was quiet, Blue had trouble hearing it. But it didn't stop the smile from widening. 

 

A gruff and an annoyed voice came from behind Blue. Edge. “It's about damn time, ” Blue pulled back from the hug. His eyes barely leaving the cause of his burning soul. “We were just about to eat, ”

 

“Good! ‘Cause I’m starving! You can see-”

 

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Edge, Blue and Papyrus all said in sync. Their eyesockets narrowing. Sans snickered, his nose scrunching up in that way that normally made Blue’s eyelights turn into stars. Blue fought hard to keep his eyelights from changing.

 

Blue turned around, keeping his eyes closed, faking annoyance. He reached behind him and grabbed onto the nearest body. If that was Sans, well, that may have been more than a coincidence. 

 

He pulled his boyfriend along with into the kitchen. He felt Sans, sneakily, intertwine their fingers. It didn’t last very long, sadly. Sans dropped his hand five seconds after. Blue instantly missed the warmth the other provided. Blue tilted his head back to look at Sans. 

 

Sans pulled out one of the chairs and plopped down in it. Already burying his head into his arms, staring at the food in front of them and glancing back to Blue. “It smells good, Blue,” 

 

The indifference in Sans’ voice made Blue’s soul ache, but he pushed it to the side. “Thank you!” Blue chimed, smiling brightly as he took a seat at the table next to Sans. His chair extremely close, but he pretended to not notice. 

 

“I thought you finally found a way to hibernate,” Red joked, placing his hand on the table, leaning onto it as he stared down at Sans. Sans chuckled and tilted his head up to the edgier one him. 

 

“heh, I wish!” Sans jokes, closing one socket. “Nah, Paps literally had to pry himself away from Mettaton, Took an hour or two before the tin can saw reason,” Red nodded his head absentmindedly, not really paying attention. 

 

Blue tuned most of the noise around him out. Watching as everyone came in and took a seat at the table. A wave of nostalgia hit Blue. Seeing everyone at the table, seeming to be enjoying each other reminded Blue of how it used to be. Before there was unwanted tension between the four sets of counterparts, before everything. 

 

Blue wouldn’t lie, it felt nice to have things this way again. Blue’s eyesockets went to Stretch before going to Sans, even if a few things changed. 

 

Sans seemed to continue his conversation with Red, with Papyrus butting in once in a while to interrupt a pun. Blue was happy to see the two getting things back to in order between them. Sans would drag Blue into a conversation with Red from time to time too. 

 

Sans complimented the taste of the food, doing so with a mouth full of food. Blue could see the mirth flashing in his boyfriends eyelights, trying to get a reaction from Blue. Blue gave a playful and disgusted glare at the motion but thanked Sans anyways. 

 

As everyone ate, Sans had reached over and grabbed his hand from under the table. Blue had given a little jump, fighting back the small smile that threatened to split his skull in two. He squeezed his fingers around Sans’, unconsciously zoning in on the thumb rubbing the back of his hand. 

 

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Razz was having a conversation with Blue or at least trying too. Red seemed to have it sent in mind to make puns from random words Razz said. Blue had to admit, it was pretty funny seeing the normally calm skeleton throwing irritated looks to Red and Sans. Sans was snickering and covering his mouth with his free hand. 

 

The Papyrus seemed to be in a heavy debate which pasta sauce was best. Edge and Papyrus had seemed very close to being able to settle it, but Slim refused to let the argument die and threw in a random pasta sauce. (Blue secretly believe he made one up just to make Edge and Papyrus’ conversation last longer). Stretch was just watching from the sidelines, amusement fluttering through his eyelights. 

 

In short, dinner had been chaos. Blue was thankfully no one threw anything at anyone during it. Though, he could see Razz’s fingers twitching to throw some mashed potatoes at Red.

* * *

 

When the dinner was all said and done, Blue grabbed most of the plates and put them into the sink. Edge had insisted to help, but Blue refused to let him. It was his house after all. After some talking, Blue agreed to let Edge clean up the Fell's plates and Blue would get the rest. (He was going to decline and force Edge out of the kitchen but the glare he got in return made him shut up.)

So, here Blue was washing the dishes as everyone was in the living room. Well, not everyone. Loud yelling followed suit, Razz, and snickering from Slim and Red followed. He heard a loud thump and a growl but it went quiet as soon as it happened. Blue could only imagine what was happening, causing him to giggle himself. 

 

Not all at once, Blue felt his soul sped up and could feel that the coldness in his soul wasn't as strong as before.  Sans was very close by. Blue tried to ignore it, humming to himself as he swayed from side to side. Working to get his part of the dishes done, (and maybe two of Edge's part). 

 

Blue could feel eyes on him. He didn't look behind him though, he tried to seem oblivious to it. Footsteps got closer and he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see Sans. He gave the other a smile and pulled his hands out of the sink. Sans’ hand left his shoulder and slowly ran down his back before falling to Sans’ side. 

 

“Hey, need something?” Blue asked innocently. Sans shrugged his shoulders and stepped on the stool Blue was on before placing his own hands into the water. “I can get it, Sans,” Blue said, feeling his fingers twitch. 

 

“I don't doubt that, ” Smiling softly, Sans glanced to Blue. “But you did do everything already. As a guest, it's the least I can do, ” Sans elbowed Blue, rinsing off a plate and putting away. 

 

Blue smiled to himself and placed his own hands back into the water. That smile never left him as he scrub the plates clean. The two washed the dishes in silence, but they wouldn't change that for anything. Their shoulders brushed together, standing as close as they can and it still coming off as friendly. Blue would pass a plate to Sans, smiling as their fingers brushed, letting the touch linger for more than a few seconds. 

 

Blue had needed this so much. His Sansy, he had needed to be this close to his Teddy Bear and he finally was. They were also alone. Maybe Blue could sneak a kiss or hug. Just maybe. 

 

A cough came from behind them. “I believe it is my turn, Blue,” Blue nearly jumped and looked behind him. Edge stood there with his arms crossed as he eyed the two with suspicion in his eyesockets. Blue fought down the blush that threatened to take hold of his skull, giving Edge a hesitate smile.

 

“Yeah, I believe so,” Blue shook his hands free of excess water before drying them on a clean cloth by the sink. “I just got done with mine, ”  _ ‘And one of yours,’  _ Blue hopped down from the stool he had originally be perched on, peering at Sans, (who didn't even try to dry his hands off with anything but his shirt.) his lazy smile was almost a death stare to the Fell Papyrus. 

 

Edge let out a grunt as he softly pushed Blue and Sans to the side, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Sans shrugged his shoulders and jumped off the stool. Stiffly walking over to Blue, almost in a mocking way. Which in return gained a roll of the eyelights from Edge.

 

Blue watched his boyfriend before his eyes darted to Edge and then, glanced over his shoulder. Blue bite his tongue, his fingers twitching as he turned his line of sight back to Sans. 

 

Making sure no one was paying any attention, Blue grabbed Sans by his shirt collar and hauled him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Sans let himself be dragged, a lazy smirk playing on his face as he watched the world pass him in a blur. 

 

Blue let his hand drop from Sans’ shirt collar as they entered his room. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Sans walked past Blue and let his eyelights wonder around carelessly. Showing no care in the world as his posture was relaxed, looking ready to fall over with a poke of Blue’s middle finger.  

 

“So, you dragged me up here too?” The cheeky grin on Sans’ face made Blue want to wipe it off. So he did just that. Blue closed the distance between them, grabbing Sans’ cheeks into his hands 

 

Blue kissed Sans with all he had. It had been a long, painfully cold, week. He needed this. Sans let out a muffled moan and melted into his boyfriend’s arms rather quickly. His hands grasping Blue by his bandana and pulling him closer.

 

Sans let one hand go of Blue’s bandana and threw one arm around Blue’s neck, grabbing fistfuls of the other’s shirt. Blue's hands sliding down and holding onto Sans’ plump hips, pulling him close so that their bodies touched. Sans continued to cling to Blue as the other backed them both until Sans’ body hit the wall behind them. 

 

“Stars, I missed you,” Blue pressed another kiss to Sans’ mouth. His hands running up and down Sans’ body. Sans hummed in agreement, kissing the other and pulling him as close as he could.

 

“It's only been a week,” Sans mumbled, locking his legs around Blue’s hips. His arms came around and fell around Blue’s shoulders loosely as he gave Blue a slow kiss. Blue let out a huff, pulling back from the kiss to look Sans in the eye.

 

“You know a week is too long for us, ” Blue whispered, eyes flitting down to Sans’ mouth. “I've been so cold without you, it's unbearable. I missed you too much.” 

 

Staring at Blue for a second, Sans kissed him again. Missing the way his boyfriend felt against him instantly. Leaving barely any room left between them, Sans hushed, “I understand though. I missed you too, ” 

* * *

 

“Do they really think we are that fucking blind?” Edge asked under his breath as he put his plate away. His eyelights straying to look to the ceiling. “They act like lost fucking mutts when the other isn't paying attention to them, ” 

 

Slim shrugged his shoulders, watching as Edge cleaned up his part. “You could help!” Edge had growled at him, which only received another shrug. 

 

“Those two are happy, don't ruin their fun Edge-Ass, ” Slim’s eyelights left Edge and went to Razz. Who was trapped on the couch sleeping Red, looking more pissed by each second. He held in a snicker. “All a Papyrus should want is a Sans' happiness. Even if that Sans isn't their own,” Slim said calmly, his eyelights filled with warmth as he stared at his lord. 

 

Edge sighed and looked over his shoulder, eyes looking fondly at Red. “I guess you are right about that, ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So... I think if the swapfell and fells did break up instead of their "good" counterparts, Razz and Red would have the best love-hate relationship. 
> 
> I think we are one chapter away from the drama officially starting. Muhahahaha. Finally, right? 
> 
> Red and Razz bonded over their recent fears of their brothers leaving them. So they are friends but not... It's complicated with those two. 
> 
>  
> 
> _(If Razz and Red did get romantic feelings for one another, Edge and Slim would realize it first and orchestrate the entire thing and become one big happy poly family)_
> 
> I keep saying "Gathering" instead of get togethers or meet ups. I read to many Warrior Cat books growing up. 
> 
> Merry Christler! And a happy holidays!


	28. Beach day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day a beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, shitty. I know. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning nudity! ******

‘ _A day at the beach, what fun?’_ Sans thought with a frown, raising his hand to block the sun from his eyesockets. Sans had wanted to spend the day buried in his blankets, drinking bottle after bottle of ketchup while spamming Blue with terrible puns.

 

He just wasn’t in the best of mood today. There was no reason to be upset. He had the best of bro’s, an amazing boyfriend, great friends, and there hadn’t been a reset as of late. He just felt so down.

 

Sans sighed, blinking and looking ahead. Papyrus and Mettaton were walking not far ahead of him. Papyrus was snickering at something Mettaton said. Sans gave a half-hearted smile before letting his gaze fall to their feet.

 

“Guys! Over here!”

 

Sans’ head snapped up, a blur of blue was all he saw before he was almost tackled to the ground. His arms wrapped around the body the hit him, holding the body close. Recognizing the scent of his Blue. Sans resisted the urge to bury his head into Blue’s neck and nuzzle the other.

 

“Hello, Blue!” Papyrus greeted happily, smiling at the pair as he held back from snickering as his brother’s face exploded in the color blue. The small skeleton turned to face Papyrus, giving the other a smile back.

 

Hesitantly, Blue let go of Sans. “Hi,” His voice dramatically shifting from happy and filled with giddiness to hesitancy and quiet. “We were looking for you three,” Blue stated, unintentionally wringing his fingers into Sans’ shirt, tugging on the fabric.

 

“I didn't know we were meeting you guys, ” Confused, Sans eyed his boyfriend before letting his eyelights go to Papyrus. Blue tilted his head in confusion as well, blinking as he looked to Sans.

 

“In all honesty, I didn't know you were either. Razz insisted on Stretch and me coming. I couldn't say no, ” Blue tugged on Sans’ shirt, his eyelights wondering off as he spoke. “I was training with Alphys when Razz  exploded my phone with calls and texts,”

 

Blue grabbed his shoulder, rolling it, feeling his bones pop. Training had been fun, exhilarating. He was finally getting back to where he was before Stretch and him broke up. He wouldn't lie, the call to go to the beach hadn’t been ideal in the slightest. he could feel unused energy shooting through his arms from being in public. Causing the very cyan skeleton to feel more fidgety than normal.

 

Sans eyed Blue and took a step closer, his hand grabbing the one holding onto him, giving a squeeze. Not caring at the moment if they got found out. He could feel the eyes of his brother and the tin can, but he ignores it. He leaned in, close to where the other’s ear would be if he was human. Sans whispers lowly against his skull.

 

“You okay, Baby Blue?”

 

Blue squeezed his fingers around the hand gripping his. His soul beating wilding, he swallowed. He turned his head to Sans, nodding in reply. “I’m fine now,” He whispered back. It was a semi-lie, he was feeling a lot better having sans here, but that didn’t stop the unnerving buzz that was surging through his body.

 

Blue tugged on Sans’ arm, a smile resonating on his face as he looked between the four of them. “I’ll show you to the changing booths,” Blue said, his eyes darting to Papyrus and Mettaton, who waved the two off.

 

“We already have our swimsuits on under our clothes,” Papyrus said, eager to get those two off and alone. He knew those two probably hadn’t had much time alone as of late. Five minutes alone would be a good thing.

 

Sans and Blue didn’t waste much time, though for they had tried their best to seemed discreet about it. Which they failed in horrible. Papyrus covered his mouth with his free hand, holding in his snickering at the two. Mettaton himself had a smirk playing on his lips.

 

“For Asgore’s sake, those two are so obvious that not even I could expose them even more!” Mettaton huffed as he watched the two walk, almost run, off to the nearest changing station. He rolled his eyes, glancing over to Papyrus. “And that, my dear, is saying _a lot,_ ”

 

Papyrus let out a series of ‘Nyehs!’ as he laughed. “You’re right about that,” A fond look fluttered across Papyrus’ face. Papyrus was happy that his brother seemed so happy. “It’s rather entertaining watching them try and be discreet,” Mettaton face fell slightly and sighed. An ugly feeling crawling in his soul that he stumped down.

 

“Let’s go, Darling. It’s rude to keep people waiting,” Mettaton chimed as he walked on, pulling his boyfriend along with him.

* * *

 

Slim sat down on the sand, he had his feminine body formed, wearing a black two-piece. He was manspreading, uncaring if it was indecent or not. It wasn’t like anyone would be looking, anyone that did would probably get their head torn off by his lord. It wasn’t like anything was showing anyways.

 

“For god's sake! Close your damn legs!!” Edge all but yelled at his lazy counterpart. Slim looked up with an empty stare. Razz sighed, sitting between his mate’s legs. Nuzzling back into Slim’s chest, giving Edge a glare.

 

“Don’t look then,” Razz sneered at the other, his arms crossed. Edge rolled his eyes and turned back around. Edge mumbled something under his breath about annoying mutts. Razz kept his sneer as he cuddled deeper into his mate, trying to mark his territory. Slim was his. That was that.

 

A snort had Razz flicking his eyes over to Red, who was sprawled across Edge’s lap like a chihuahua. Red’s eyelight’s twinkling as he laughed at his boss’s annoyed as fuck expression.

 

Razz looked away to the ocean as his own cheeks flared up.

 

“Hello!” The four fell’s turned their heads to see Papyrus and Mettaton approaching. Mettaton clinging to Papyrus’ arm like a fucking leech. Razz’s soul flickering. Slim must have noticed Razz’s change in attitude since he wrapped his arms around Razz protectively and pulled him close.  

 

“Hey Tale ‘verse,” Slim kept his voice cold and devoid of emotion. Razz was close to elbowing his mate but he didn’t. It wasn’t their place to be upset with those two, especially seeing as Sans didn’t seem to be upset about it. “Blue went to get you, where is the short stack?”

 

Papyrus didn’t show any hurt emotions from being treated coldly. Mettaton on the other hand, his eyes narrowed in warning. A warning that went by Slim, who didn’t give a single fuck.

 

Papyrus shrugged his shoulders. “He took Sans to get changed,” He replied happily, he sat down on the sand. Papyrus winced, the sand was rather hot. “Where is Stretch?” Before any of the others could reply, a voice behind Papyrus sounded.

 

“Here,”

 

Stretch walked past Papyrus and Mettaton. His boyfriend, Mettablook floating close behind him. Mettablook felt out of place and he could feel the eyes of the others on him. Making Mettablook want to hide. Why were they looking at them like that?

 

Stretch wrapped his arms around Mettablook loosely. Mettablook looked away from the group, his soul stuttering radically. He didn’t feel safe. Not here anyways.

* * *

 

“This is what you brought?” Blue asked holding up the swimsuit. It was a feminine one piece that was navy blue. Sans shrugged his shoulders. He reached down and pulled on his shirt.

 

“Yep, problem?” Sans asked. Blue shook his head, a pretty blush on his face. “Then what is it?  


“I don’t know how to feel about the _others_ getting a look of your body,” It was no hidden meaning on who Blue was really referring too. He knows mentally that Papyrus had seen Sans naked already. Before Blue even did. He just didn’t like the thought of Sans’ ex seeing it once again.

 

Sans noticed the conflict across his boyfriends face. Sans reached into his bag, pulling out a cover. “I can cover up, if it helps,” Sans shrugged.

 

Blue shook his head, “No, it’s way too hot out for that. I’ll get over it,” Blue promised, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend softly. “Besides, I would be one to talk. I’ll most likely be shirtless if it gets to be too hot for me,” Blue explained, breaking from the kiss.

 

“Speaking of hot,” Sans hummed, wrapped his arms around Blue’s neck and pulled him in close. Pressing their bodies close. “You wanna…” Sans let his mouth hover over Blue’s. His breathing shortening, his hand running down and rubbing at Blue’s ribcage. Before it stopped suddenly “help me get changed?”

 

Blue almost fell over, he stared at Sans. Eyelights flickering. “I hate you sometimes,” He joked, tightening his grip on the other. Sans snorted and rolled his eyes, mirth playing in his eyelights.

 

“Nah, you don’t,” Sans pulled himself out of Blue’s hold. But not before giving Blue a quick kiss. Sans reached down and pulled his shirt off, his ecto body already formed.

 

Heat rises to Blue’s cheek as Sans’ breast was formed. He looked away, swallowing down the collecting magic in his mouth. He heard Sans laugh at his dispense. The shirt that Sans pulled off fell to the ground, getting sand on it. (The small changing station they were at wasn’t the best of places.)  

 

Blue heard Sans’ shorts fall down next and Sans shuffling around. “You know you can look right?” Sans asked, stepping closer to Blue to grab the swimsuit. Blue nodded, his blush getting worse.

 

“I know but,” Blue took a peek. Sans’ perfect pear shape body was in full view. Sans hadn’t put on the swimsuit yet, watching Blue’s reactions. Blue’s hands twitched. “I am not sure I could control myself,” It felt like forever since the two had intimate time. Stretch had become more attached to Blue, leaving little _alone_ time for the two.

 

Sans’ soul sped up at the response. He smacked his mouth and nodded his head in understanding. Sans himself had a hard time controlling himself around Blue lately. Plus being in public and the chance of getting caught, no matter how thrilling it felt, was too risky for the two.

 

“I still don’t mind,”

* * *

 

Mettaton shifted, refusing to sit down, even if it was in Papyrus’ lap. Like hell was he risking getting sand in his joints. It would be to difficult to get out! Plus expensive.

 

“Come on, Mettaton. Just sit in my lap,” Papyrus urged, patting his legs. Mettaton shook his head, hair flying in his face in the process,  causing him to huff in annoyance.

 

“No, Darling,”

 

“Then how about I go and get some towels from one of the stands?” Papyrus asked, eyes darting to one of the far away stands.

  
“They probably have bugs. I would much prefer one from home,” Mettaton thought mindlessly. “But I’ll be fine standing,” He said, refusing to meet Papyrus eyelights.

 

Stretch looked on with a hint of his own annoyance in his expression. How could Papyrus want to be with someone such high maintenance? A squirm broke Stretch from his thoughts. He side glanced to his own boyfriend. Speaking of high maintenance.

 

“Is everything alright, Mettablook?” Said ghost looked over at Stretch and nodded his head. Stretch held in a sigh at the obvious lie. “Okay, you wanna go for a swim?”

 

“I’m fine,” Mettablook said, not wanting to bother his boyfriend with his troubles. Mettablook could feel the gaze of the other skeletons on him, on **them**! It made him squirm uneasily.

 

Why were they so unhappy with him? Did he do something wrong? Did he look weird? Did he say the wrong thing? No, he didn’t say anything to them. Was that the problem?

 

“Whatever,” Stretch mumbled, tightening his grip.

 

Razz stared at the four, his head tilted to the side. “Are we sure they are a couple?” Razz asked quietly, looking up to his boyfriend. “I have a hard time believing a Papyrus would leave their Sans for someone that obviously didn’t make them happy,” Razz speculated. Slim shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Does it matter? As long as Sans and Blue don’t get hurt but this… display, it shouldn’t matter if those two are unhappy,” Slim hissed against his lord’s skull.

 

Razz nodded his head. His pet was right. It didn’t matter in the e- Sand was thrown into his face, causing Razz to sputter. Razz shook his head, a gruntled yelp escaping him. “What. The. Actual. Fuck?!” He growled.

 

A deep set of snickering had him turning his head to the Fells beside him. Red had completely turned in his mate’s lap so that he was facing Razz. His right hand was covered in sand, Red was snickering uncontrollably. Eyelights bright as he clutched his formed ecto stomach. Razz puffed out his cheeks, all but wanting to hit Red.

 

“Sorry, I need a tighter leash on my pet,” Edge said, amusement dripping from his voice. It was rare for Red to feel the need to piss someone off out of fun. In their world, it was best to not make enemies, no matter how strong you were or who you were. That didn’t mean Red was a people pleaser either, however.

 

“yes,” The two Sanses locked eyelights. Missing the spark that flew through them. “You do,” However, Edge and Slim didn’t miss that spark. Not even in the slightest.

 

Slim nuzzled Razz’s skull softly. “M’lord, would there be any chance of _you_ developing feelings for someone else?” He asked in a quiet and blank tone.

 

Razz looked away from Red, his eyes blank as he looked on confused. “No. What the hell do you mean?” Genuine confusion lacing his voice. Slim shook his head, pulling Razz in closer to bury his head into his lord’s neck.

 

“Nothing, M’lord,” Slim looked over to Edge and Red, locking eyes with the former. Understanding flashing in both of their eyes. Their brothers were clueless.

* * *

 

Blue and Sans walked back to a nearly empty spot. They had taken a little longer than necessary in the changing stations. If the fresh hickeys on Sans’ neck had anything to say about it. Blue may have gotten carried away with their final kiss. Though who could blame him? Sans looked delectable in his swimsuit.

 

When they had finally decided to quit it and get back to the others, who was probably not noticing their absences, or getting suspicious, Red and Razz were the only two there.

 

“It took you two fucking long enough, assholes!” Red all but yelled. Razz acted like he didn’t know Red and laid back on the towel beneath him. Razz looked more bored by the second.

 

Blue rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, the line for the changing station was long,” Blue lied.

 

He could only hope Razz and Red didn’t notice the fresh bone bruises on Sans’ neck. Razz and Red shrugged their shoulders, almost in sync (it was honestly terrifying in a way that Blue rather not have it happen again. please and thank you).

 

Sans and Blue sat down next Razz and Red. Wincing from the hot sand that seemed to want to burn their bones down to the marrow.

  
“Where are the Paps?” Blue asked casually.

 

“Slim and Edge went to get more towels, seeing as as we didn’t have enough for everyone. Stretch dragged Mettablook off, thought I’m honestly scared for the small ghost,” Red had began to list off where the others went.

 

When he had got to Stretch and Mettablook, Blue frowned. He had noticed earlier how uncomfortable the ghost had been. When he tried to comfort the other, Stretch stepped in and put a big distance between them. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it in all honesty. It wasn’t good though.

 

“And Mettaton was thirsty, so he and Papyrus went to get drinks for everyone,” Red finished, he slouched back. Hie eyelights bored of the world around him. Until his eyeliights seemed to lock in on something, his eyelights shrinking.  

 

Blue’s hopes went down the drain when he saw Red’s eyelights had zone in on Sans’ neck. It had been obvious, but he had hoped it was too obvious.

 

“Who you fucking, Sansy?” Red asked, poking the hickeys on Sans’ neck. Sans panicked, slapping Red’s hand away and over his neck. Trying to cover the evidence.

 

“No one!” Sans sputtered out, avoiding Red’s amused gaze. Blue tightened his grip on his swimming trunks, holding in his retort to Red as he watched his boyfriend’s facial expressions.

 

Red snorted, “Bull fucking shit! The evidence is covering your entire neck!” Red tried to remove Sans’ hand to get a better look. Blue knew he didn’t mean no harm, he did, but if Red didn’t stop harassing his boyfriend…

 

Razz eyed Blue for a second. Razz wasn’t sure he wanted to know, he sighed. “Red, stop being a nosy asshole,” Razz grabbed Red’s hand and pulled him back. “If Sans **is** sleeping with someone, it’s none of your damn business,” Razz said, squeezing Red’s wrist (not as hard as he could, but like hell will he call it gentle, Even though it was that)

 

Sans flashed Razz a ‘thank you’ look, receiving a roll of the eyes from the swapfell. Sans muttered out an ‘okay’, before letting his hand slowly fall from his neck. his gaze going to blue, who was glaring at Red in annoyance. For once, it wasn’t only Razz that wanted to swat at Red.  


“Hey,” Sans opened his mouth, giving Blue a reassuring smile. “I’m going to get some nice cream,” Sans stood up, shaking the sand off of him. Causing Blue to blush as Sans practically wiggling his butt in front of him. “You want me?”

 

Blue’s face exploded, “W-what?!” He asked, his eyelights darting to Red and Razz, who was barely paying attention to them. Sans gave Blue an amused look, tilting his head.

 

“You want some nice cream? I’m paying,”

 

Blue could die. He swallowed, trying to get rid of his damn blush as he looked away. He nodded his reply, but kept his mouth shut. Worried he would say something he would regret. He really needed some quality alone time with Sans and soon.

 

“Before I go, Red hates water with a passion,” A stutter left Red as his skull became a cherry. He reached out to grab ahold of Sans but the other teleported away in a insist. Blue didn’t know if he should laughing his ass off, or feel pity for Red as Razz stared at the said skeleton with an evil glint in his eyes

 

“Oh really now?” Razz asked no one, a smirk spreading across his skull as he went to reach for Red. Red growled, yanking his body back from the Swapfell.

 

“Come on!” Red was grabbed by Razz and hauled his ass towards the water. Razz looked annoyed as his eyesocket twitched. Red looked confused as all hell. Not knowing what the hell was going on.

 

Blue leaned back under the umbrella, watching with amusement at the two others got farther away. “Why the hell ar’ ye draggin me into this?” Blue heard Red growl out, his accent getting thicker before Razz all but jumps into the water with Red. Blue let out giggles from the sight. Those two was something else.

 

Quicker than Blue expected, felt the sand beneath him shuffle a bit as a body sat down beside him. Blue turned his head to the side to see his boyfriend holding two popsicles in his hand, watching the others in the water with amusement flashing in his eyelights. Sans must have shortcutted both ways at that point.

 

“You are evil,” Blue choked out, his eyelights shining with mirth. Sans shrugged, leaning slightly against the other. Blue let his body sink into the other’s warmth, keeping his grin.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sarcasm dripping from Sans’ voice as he leaned over and kissed Blue’s cheek, lingering for a second. Giggling, Blue playfully pushed at his boyfriend’s chest. Blue’s eyelights casting around them. “Besides, even if I did, Red deserved,” Sans shrugged.

 

The two sat in silence, enjoying their company as they listened to the sounds of Red potentially drowning. Blue had his eyes close, his fingers brushing against Sans’.

 

“I still can’t believe Red pointed out your hickeys,” Blue grumbled under his breath, breaking the silence. Sans snickered, not holding anything against Red. Not when he go his revenge.

 

“I can, Red has always been a nosy ass,” Sans laughed, licking at the quickly melting ice cream. He missed a part, having it land on his thigh.

 

Sans looked down to his own body, using his free hand to wipe off the ice cream and licked his fingers clean. His breast jiggled with each movement, but then again, so did his stomach. Sans snickered in his head. He liked his body in general. He knew Blue liked it, if mister-grabby-hands-when-they-are-alone was anything to go by.

 

Thinking of Blue had Sans mentally pause. He never saw Blue’s full ecto body before. At least, not the female version. Blue kept it very limited when he did form it. A large baggy shirt covering him, or just the...more private parts. Sans never thought anything on it. Never had a reason too.

 

“You know, you never form a full feminine ecto-body,” Sans thought out loud, watching as Red was avoiding getting dunked. He felt Blue go stiff against him, before quickly relaxing. Sans’ eyelight’s flashed down to the other skeleton. “You okay?”

 

Blue nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m alright,” Meeting Sans’ gaze from the corner of his eyesockets, he shrugged. “I’m just not fond of my feminine form, I prefer not to form it at all if possible,” He stated with an empty shrug of his shoulders. Sans hummed in thought.

 

Sans may not mind forming his, but that didn’t mean Blue was the same. Sans nodded his head in understanding. If Blue didn’t feel comfortable with it, who was he to question it. It was Blue’s body, not his. So he would respect Blue’s wishes.  

 

“Do you want to see it?” Blue asked, frowning ever so slightly, turning to look at his datemate. Sans shrugged his shoulders, leaning in and kissing Blue on the cheek.

 

“Not if you are uncomfortable with it, ” Sans spoke honestly. “I want too, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or feel forced, ” Blue felt his face warm, a smile stretching across his skull.

 

“Thank you, ”

 

“You’re welcome,”

 

Sans heard sand crunching, he turned his head to see Slim and Edge was making their way back. Both were carrying the extra blankets, Edge looked ready to toss Slim into the ocean himself as said skeleton jabbered Edge’s head off.

 

“I think we should bet who will get tossed into the ocean next,” Sans jokes. Blue snorted, shaking his head as he pulled his legs up to his chest.

 

“Way too easy,”

 

As the two got closer, Sans could hear the puns that were spewing from Slim and the tick in Edge’s eyebrow bone. When they had finally got close enough, Edge neatly placed his towels down. Slim held onto his, his gaze going to the two out in the water.

 

“What are those two doing?” Slim asked confused as he watching his lord all but drown Red. Blue gave a death stare as he pointed to Sans with his thumb.

 

“Ask this dolt,” Sans broke into a fit of snickering. Slim raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, watching the two in the water with a glint in his eyelights. A sigh left Slim, shrugging his shoulders and he threw the spare towels on the ground without a care before plopping down in the sand.

 

Edge growled in annoyance as sand flew onto him. He glared at Slim, who gave him a blank stare in return.

* * *

 

 

Razz and Red headed back to the spot on the beach. Red looked like a soaked cat while Razz was holding in his snickering. By the time they had got back, all the Papyruses was back as well.

 

Both of the mentioned Sanses went to their respected Papyrus. Red all but fell into Edge’s lap, causing Edge to complain about getting soaked. Razz was going to stand to the side but got pulled in by Slim, causing him to slip and fall into his mate’s lap.

 

Blue giggled at the sight of the two couples. They were rather cute. Blue glanced to Sans for a second (their bodies having a little bit more distance now to appear innocent enough), their fingers still close enough to brush.

 

Even this close, Blue couldn’t help but feel Sans was far away. Blue sighed and looked to the ocean, his fingers thumping the sand below.

 

A hand fell on top of his, stopping him from tapping his fingers. Blue’s eyesockets widened in surprise before looking down at the hand on his. Sans, his hand gave Blue’s a squeeze. Blue fought down his smile, turning his hand in Sans’, letting their fingers laced together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer than I thought. Hehe
> 
> Is this too choppy? Let me know.still learning writer here xD
> 
> Writing on this may be slowed down. Due to the fact i decided to began to write a novel. Which is basically a lesbian(?)/mystery Story.  
> (Unsure if i will post it anywhere. Wattpad or on here. But I'm unsure.  
> Let me know if i should, cause idk what im doing anymore.  
> Plus if you want to know more about it, ask and i will be happy to tell.) 
> 
> But good news, i got the next chapter of this technically done, i just need to fix it up and rewrite small parts. So, yay!
> 
> Also, i hope you are having a good day! Leave a comment down below and enjoy!


	29. this...this is it..sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue plans a surprise for Sans...but accidently shows it to someone else first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **WaRnInG!!! NUDITY AND SEXUAL themes. Also BAD BODY IMAGE [blue doesn't like his body much, but not so bad?] ******

_Got a surprise for you!_

_What is it?_

_You just gotta wait and see ;)_

_Tease_

_haha. you can wait,_

_Oh! When you get here, just come on in. I'll be waiting ;)_

 

Blue spammed his phone under the blanket he was under, ignoring the loud voices that came from the television. A smile permanently on his face as he texted his boyfriend.

 

Stretch watched as his brother tapped away on his phone. A bright smile on the blue skeleton’s face. His eye twinkling in happiness. What could be so important that the skeleton wasn’t paying attention to the movie?

 

He noticed lately Blue was going back to how he used to be. He was now constantly cooking, cleaning, and working out with Alphys. The smile that was on his face no longer looked fake. He was constantly glowing.

 

Part of Stretch hoped it was because of him. Because of how much time they were spending together again. Maybe, Blue could possibly still have feelings for him. Maybe he had been waiting for him. It was selfish to think so and to hope so. To think of the pain he put his brother through alone and now hoping he did some more. Why would Stretch want that though? It wasn’t right, was it?

 

“Uh...Stretch?” Blue’s voice called out to him. Shaking him from his thoughts. Stretch had been so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed when Blue put his phone down. Stretch hummed in reply to his brother. “You was staring at me. Is everything alright?” Stretch blushed and rubbed the back of his skull in embarrassment.

 

“Y-yeah, everything is fine.” Blue frowned, not buying it for one second. Blue went to comfort his brother by grabbing his hand but thought better of it. He looked at his brother in his eyes and gave him a soft, comforting smile. Stretch’s soul went wild.

 

“You can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?” Blue asked, Stretch, nodded his head. Stars, he felt like he did when Blue and him dated. That spark was still there. Nervous about doing the wrong thing, or saying the wrong thing.

 

Maybe it wouldn’t be selfish if he kissed Blue. (Not like Mettablook would care) Blue had to feel what he was feeling, that underlying current of electricity in the air just from their hands touching. He had too. How could he not? Blue looked so inviting. All Stretch wanted to do was lean in and kiss him. Stretch was going to do it now, he was going to tell him.

 

“Actually, there is something…” Stretch started. When he first confessed, it wasn’t a surprise Blue felt the same. Blue and him were skitting around each other for months with their feelings. However now, Stretch didn’t know the outcome.

 

“Sans,” Blue instantly straightened up at the sound of his real name. His eyes sparkling in concern. Stars, his eyelights was so bright. Stretch took a deep breath, keeping eyes locked on Blue’s. “I still ha-”

 

A loud beeping noise filled the room, causing the brothers to jump in the air. It was Stretch’s phone. Blue, who had covered his chest where his rapidly beating soul was, giggled. He looked away from the phone and back at Stretch.

“You will just have to tell me later, Stretch,” Blue said cheerfully.  Curiosity ate at him a bit, he wondered what his brother was going to say, but at the moment, he didn’t care. “It’s time for your date.” _‘and mine.’_ Blue thought, faintly blushing at the thought of what he had planned for tonight.

 

Blue watched at the fallen expression on his brother’s face. He felt slightly bad for brushing his brother off, but he rarely got to spend time with his mate. especially alone now. Stretch was staying home a lot more now, Papyrus and Mettaton were also spending time at Sans’ a lot more. It left little time for Sans and Blue to be together...fully.

 

Blue hopped off the couch and ran for his brother’s jacket. He came back and wrapped it around his shoulders and smiled at him.

 

“I hope you have fun!” Blue chimed at his brother. He pulled his brother up and off the couch, playfully pushing him to the door. “Now go and get your monster!” Blue jokes as he rushed his brother out the door.  
  
“Wait, Blue!” Blue stopped and looked up at his brother. He tilted his head to the side.

 

“Yes, Stretch?” Blue asked. Stretch felt like his tongue was caught. He sighed, closing his eyes. He grabbed Blue and pulled him into a hug. Blue laughed and hugged his brother back. “Love you too, Brother!” Blue said, giving Stretch a squeeze before pulling back.

 

Stretch sighed and left the house. He had to go spend time with his datemate. When he got back, maybe he could figure this out more...

* * *

 

 

Once Stretch shortcutted out of existence, Blue let out a sigh of relief before slamming the door. He raced up the stairs to his room to get ready for his date. ever since that day at the beach, Blue had been thinking. He wanted to surprise Sans with his feminine body. If it became too much for Blue, he knew Sans would be okay with it.

 

So, he had gone to Muffet for help on an outfit. He could still remember the shocked expression on her face when Blue came in, a blushing mess, asking for a certain type of outfit.

 

Blue still couldn’t believe he was doing this himself.

 

Once in the safety of his room, he closed and locked the door. He went to his closet and pulled out a thin rose gold colored box with Muffet’s signature across it. He laid the box onto the couch and stripped from his clothing, as fast as he could. He stumbled a bit when he took his pants off and landed on the bed. He threw his pants across the room in his haste. Sans could be here any minute.

 

He opened the box, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked down at the colorful fabric. Oh boy...Blue shook his head and put the clothing on as quickly, and neatly, as he could. The fabric felt cool and warm across his body. He went over the mirror that hung on his door.

 

Blue blushed as he eyed himself in the mirror. He was wearing see-through lingerie. The lingerie was made of soft pastel rainbow colors. The fabric around his breast was tight, clinging to his boobs, it also had a heart-shaped hole in them, showcasing his breast even more. There were a few ruffles running up and down the top and bottom.

 

It had garters and see-through panties that had flowery like patterns. His ecto flesh summoned, filling the outfit as best as he could. His ecto breast was small, but the fabric highlighted his assets and was tight enough to cause his breast to press against the thin fabric. 

 

His feminine body was different than his masculine one. His masculine body was buff and had muscles. He was large on that side, something he prided himself on being his abs. His feminine side was smaller and thinner. Yes, he had abs in this form but they weren’t as noticeable as his masculine form. He never understood why this version of his body was so...delicate looking. He wasn’t fond of it. He worked hard on being portrayed as someone tough and strong, only for the feminine side of him to look the opposite.

 

He really hopes Sans likes it though. He had wanted to surprise his boyfriend since the day at the beach. He trusted Sans enough with this.

 

Speaking of Sans, he was going to be here soon. Blue was just being nitpicky with his outfit. He wanted this to be perfect. It was the first time he ever wore lingerie.  Were his panties suppose to have a hole in the bottom?

 

Blue jumped when he heard the front door open. He was here! Oh stars. Was it too late to back out? Blue could always just put on a robe. No! He knew Sans would love this. Maybe. Blue shook his head. He gots this!

 

Blue opened the door to his room and practically ran to the stairs. He didn’t see Sans right off, that didn’t matter, Sans was probably making himself at home like Blue told him too. Blue closed his eye and took a deep breath. He could do this.

 

Blue carefully skipped down the stairs. Excitement running through his bones as he quickly skipped the stairs. He couldn’t wait to see Sans’s reaction to this. His soul was racing at the thought. A warmth was flooding his system once again.

 

“bear!! You’re here-” All of that warmth and excitement came crashing to a halt. Blue came to a stop as he meets the eyelights of someone that was NOT his datemate.

 

Stretch.

 

Blue was frozen as he stood in the middle of the living room. His brother, his EX was standing there in shock as he saw Blue was in nothing but lingerie. They stood there staring at each other in shock. Blue didn’t know what to think. He didn’t expect his brother to be back so soon.

 

Oh...Oh, Stars!

 

Blue covered his face in sheer embarrassment and shame. He felt like dying. “Sorry!” Blue yelled, his muffled behind his hands as he turned and ran upstairs.  

* * *

 

Stretch had forgotten his hoodie about half way to Mettablooks when he teleported home to get it. His first thought was to go and check up on Blue, maybe hint to still feeling something for the other. (Even if he was sure he wouldn't be leaving Mettablook anytime soon) He didn’t expect to be greeted by a nearly naked and excited Blue.

 

Stars, what a sight it was. Blue looked breathtaking. Not only was he sexy as fuck, his breast, normally small appearing, filled out the see-through bra perfectly, giving a teasing preview with the heart-shaped hole, and his round hips was just begging for Stretch to grab; he was so beautiful. The lingerie complimented his magic, his eyes wide with excitement and love. The way his body moved coming down the stairs was flawless and almost seemed like from a dream.

 

Stretch remembers the times he asked Blue to wear such things and Blue would deny, he would blush and claim he wouldn’t do something so _lewd._ He was too shy and embarrassed to even try. No matter how hard he would push, Blue said no. Yet there he was. Looking like a naughty fantasy come true. Stars, Stretch wanted to throw him against the wall and take him.

 

Only for it all to shatter when the shock and embarrassment flooded his brother’s face. His face becoming the same color as his namesake. Blue covered his face, and let out a muffled ‘Sorry’, before running upstairs and slamming the door shut.

 

Stretch’s soul hummed as emotions ran through him. But one question lingered on his mind above everything else.

 

 _Who the hell was Blue dressing like_ **that** _for?_

* * *

 

After receiving a series of panicked texts from Blue, Sans had teleported to his boyfriend's room. Only to get surprised to see Blue with his feminine body formed, wearing lingerie! Sans probably would have pounced on the other from the sight alone, his boyfriend looked delectable. If it wasn’t for the upset look that was in Blue’s eyes and how hard the other was breathing.

 

Sans forgot about being turned on and walked over to his boyfriend, quickly wrapping his boyfriend in his arms and had kept his grip on the other. Humming megalovania softly into his ear. Blue seemed to calm down, his breathing leveled out, but his blush didn’t. When Sans was sure Blue was alright, Sans asked what had happened.

 

Sans knew he shouldn’t laugh, not with the distress is caused Blue to be in. He should be jealous, but at the moment, seeing his normally contented mate blushing and silently screaming in embarrassment was too much for the pun-loving skelly.

 

“You thought he was me?” Sans asked, making sure not to let his amusement show. (He didn’t want to come off insensitive, no matter how funny he found it. it wasn’t funny to Blue. “I don’t know if I should be jealous or be amused.”

 

“Shut uuuuup!!!” Blue groaned as he buried his head deeper into his hands. Sans petted his mates head in comfort, even if he found it all hilarious. The one time he had been late to a date, this happened. “I wanted to surprise you! I was trying to be sexy for you, and I ended up accidentally flashing my brother!”

 

Sans held back laughing at the confession. Blue pouted up at his mate. Sans’ watched his mate’s facial features before smirking. He raised his mates face to meet his. “Since you were trying for me, how about you go and show me exactly what you would have done if it had been me…” Sans purred as he eyed his mate.

 

Blue shivered at the tone his mate used. He flushed, his eyes closing slightly as arousal flowed through his bones and kissed his mate. He sighed in content, he could never get enough of kissing Sans. The taste of snow forever embedded on his mate's tongue, Blue sighed.

 

The warmth that only Sans could bring filled him as they fell back onto the bed. Sans crawled on top of Blue, laying between his legs that were hitched up for Sans to have more room. His arms wrapped around Sans’ neck loosely as the kiss got more heated.

 

Blue loves Sans so much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I had already wrote this chapter before 80% of this story. I wanted this scene so badly from the very beginning. So here it is.
> 
> 2\. no idea if i got it all fixed. If i didn't, just know. Stretch was originally a redeemable character who would only want his brother's happiness....
> 
> BUT THEN SHIT HIT THE FAN AND WE GOT THIS STRETCH
> 
> 3\. Stretch is one of the reasons Blue hates his female ecto body. But i didn't know how to write that in, so Blue only thinks about his own thoughts on his body and not his ex boyfriends.
> 
> 4\. You have no idea how tempted I am to have the next chapter Stretch knocking in the door as Sans and Blue are having sex. (Literally twenty minutes or so after this one) and blue tries to explain he is dating someone, while Sans is teasing him from behind the door.


	30. FOR THE LOVE OF TORIEL, Stretch! Let them bone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch is impatient, curious and jealous.
> 
> Blue and Sans just want to bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to post this before new Steven universe episode. Im screaming
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING! WARNING! **  
>  Blue has body issues, and for a reason. If you are sensitive about it, please be warned.****

Stretch contemplated knocking on the door to his brother’s room. It’s been half an hour since Stretch saw his ex in nothing but lingerie. He looked so fucking sexy in it, it blew Stretch away. Since when did Blue look like that? However, it quickly became clear was meant for someone else. But who?! 

 

Stretch had tried everything to get Blue to dress up like that when they dated, but Blue would always refuse. Why would now be so different? Who could convince Blue to wear something like that? 

* * *

 

“Sans,” Blue clung to Sans tightly. Sans was leaving hickeys up and down Blue’s neck. Sucking on one spot in particular that made Blue’s toes curl. 

 

All of Sans’ clothes have been discarded at this point. His bare body was pressing against Blue’s, rhythmically rubbing against Blue’s. Sending waves up and down Blue’s spine.  

 

A hesitate but loud knocking sounded from the door, breaking apart Sans and Blue. Sans lifted his head up and made eye contact with Blue. Blue looked confused himself. 

 

Blue decided to ignore it. He grabbed Sans by his cheeks and pulled him back down for a kiss. Sans didn’t resist, pressing his mouth to Blue’s.

 

It was so warm, everything felt so warm…

 

_ knock, knock, knock! _

 

This time, Blue bumped his head into Sans’, wincing as pain developed his forehead. Sans also winced, eyes darting over his shoulder to the door. it was quiet on the other side. 

 

Blue clung to his boyfriend, head nuzzling his shoulder. They laid there and waited for a few seconds. For a second time, they almost thought the knocking stopped. Until the knocking happened again, this time louder. 

 

Sans hung his head, a sigh leaving him. Just like Sans’ own brother, Stretch was persistent. Damn him for it. Sans leaned his down, giving Blue a lingering kiss. 

 

“What are we going to do?” Blue whispered. Sans began a trail of butterfly kisses down Blue’s neck. 

 

“We are gonna have to tell them,” Sans chimed, nipping at Blue’s collar bone. Blue whined and tilted his head back for Sans. 

 

“I know, but not when we are in the middle of having sex!” Blue retorted, eyes rolling. 

 

More knocking on the door came. Blue huffed. He grabbed Sans’ chin and kissed him. Blue slowly inched the two of them until they were in a sitting position. Blue made his way off the bed slowly, not breaking away from Sans just yet. He didn’t want too. He was reluctant to break away from Sans. Giving the other kisses over and over again. 

 

“I,” Sans brought Blue back for another kiss. Blue moaned and kissed back. “I gotta...You’re not…” Blue snickered as Sans all but pulled Blue back down into his lap. 

 

Blue pulled away and this time, when Sans went to pull Blue back for another kiss, Blue placed his hand over Sans’ mouth. A smile on Blue’s face. “You are not making this easy for me,” Breathlessly, Blue mumbled. 

 

For a reply, Sans wiggled his eyebrow bones. Blue could feel the smirk under his hand. Blue giggled, shaking his head. “You are lucky you are so cute,” Blue pulled his hand back, kissed Sans softly. 

 

Standing off of the bed fully Blue looked around for clothes. The only ones close was Sans’. (and like hell was Blue letting Stretch see him in lingerie again!) Blue reached down and grabbed Sans’ shirt and pulled it over his head.  

 

“If you go in my clothes, what will I wear?” Sans jokes, he didn’t actually plan on leaving the room. At least not anytime soon. But seeing that ‘annoyed but still loves you’ look on Blue’s face. His pretty blush glowing in the room.

 

Blue gave him a smile, not fazed for a second. “Very funny,” Blue had grabbed Sans’ jeans.  _ Knock, knock, knock!  _ Blue turned his head to the door and then back to his boyfriend.“One second!” Blue called out, as he tried to put the pants on… Hint word: tried.

 

Blue made a squeak and almost fell over. Okay… these pants are surprisingly tight. He looked to Sans, “How did you put this on?” He asked. Sans snickered and shrugged his shoulders, laying back on the bed as he watched his datemate struggle.

 

“I dunno, but you had  _ no  _ problem getting them off,” Sans winked. Blue gave him a blank stare.

 

More knocking sounded. Blue felt that it was a close tipping point. He could even see annoyance flicker across Sans’ face. Blue let out a breath and dropped the pants. He stepped out of it and made his way to the door. 

 

Blue opened the door, but only by a bit so his face could peak through. His top may be covered but his bottom wasn’t, and like hell was he going to let Stretch get a full glimpse in just because his brother was being impatient. 

 

Stretch stood, his hand raised to knock,  **again.**  Stretch mouth was open lightly, and the taller looked to be fighting something in his eyes. Stretch lowered his hand slowly. Letting out a cough as he avoided eye contact with Blue.

 

Stretch didn’t say anything, his eyelights flickering from the side to Blue every few seconds. Blue shifted on his feet. Blue could hear footsteps from behind him, sneak up and stand beside him. Sans’ hand coming up and resting on his hips. Blue felt his eyebrow bone twitch.

 

“What is it, Stretch?” 

 

Stretch seemed to snap out of whatever it was. His posture going back t slacking, his eyes meeting Blue’s. 

 

“Why were you in lingerie?” 

 

He felt Sans’ hand on his hips tighten. Blue let his free hand go and grab Sans’, intertwining their fingers and giving them a squeeze. For Sans and a little bit for Blue as he could feel his anxiety hitch up a bit. 

 

Blue coughed, this time being the one to not meet Stretch’s eyes. “Why does it matter?” He asked. Blue really didn’t see why it mattered or why it was important. Maybe Stretch was cur- Blue froze, eyelights widening as he was brought back to when he and Stretch dated.

 

All the times Stretch would ask, pressure, Blue to try lingerie. To wear something ‘sexy’. Blue remembered coming up with excuses. Excuses why he didn’t want to wear it, why he didn’t even want to form his feminine body. Blue also remembered another reason he didn’t want to form it anymore.

 

Something he wants to never remember. 

* * *

 

“ _ Hell nah, Sans’ body could never look as good as hers,” Stretch laughed, eyeing the new customer at Muffets. “She’s hot as fuck,”  Blue froze, his eyes staring at the back of his boyfriend’s head. Stretch, unaware of his smaller boyfriend there.  _

 

_ For the first time in forever, Blue shortcutted away before his brother noticed him.  _

 

_ Blue’s feet landed near the couch. His chest heaving as Blue fought the tears. Blue knew Stretch found other people attractive, it would be hypocritical of him if he had a problem with it, but to hear Stretch say that, comparing the two of them…  _

 

_ Stars, it hurt. Was that what Stretch thought when he looked at someone else on the streets? When Blue caught him string a little too long at someone else?  _

 

_ Yes, Blue had problems with his own feminine body, but he didn’t think Stretch disliked it. Was it that bad? Was that why Stretch had become so distant lately? Because he didn’t like Blue’s appearance? Wasn’t attracted to him? _

 

_ Blue curled in on himself on the couch. His chest heaving as he tried to keep from crying. _

* * *

 

 

Blue frowned, tightening his fingers around Sans’ and around the door. He could feel concern radiating off of Sans. He tried to focus more on the warmth Sans brought with him. Tried to focus on the lull of Sans’ soul to his. 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Stretch shrugged. “I just remember you always refusing to even do so when we dated,” Blue still didn’t meet his eyelights. 

  
“Well, we aren’t dating anymore,” His voice may have sounded more harsh than intended. He felt Sans kiss his shoulder in comfort, sensing something wasn’t okay. 

 

Stretch sighed. “I know that, but-”

 

“But nothing!” Blue snapped, his eyesockets squeezing shut. “It shouldn’t matter if I’m wearing lingerie or not. It’s not your business!” Blue said. He could feel his knees shake. Sans kept his grip on Blue, he wrapped his other arm around Blue’s waist.

 

Stretch felt shocked, not once has Blue really ever snapped at him in such a way. Not even when Stretch left Blue for Mettablook. Blue looked utterly pissed. His eyelights blazing in annoyance. 

 

“But why?” Stretch asked, feeling aggravated himself. “Who would you dress like that for?” Stretch tried to not let it be clear he was slightly jealous. 

 

Blue bite his tongue. His eyes going to Sans behind the door. Sans shrugged his shoulders. They were basically caught, but this was not the way he would want to introduce Sans as his boyfriend.

 

“I…” Blue shifted from leg to leg. “I got a boyfriend,” Blue pretended to not be slightly offended by the completely shocked look on Stretch’s face. “He was coming over tonight,” 

 

“You,” Stretch pointed to Blue. “Got a boyfriend?” Blue smacked his mouth together. “Since when?”   
  


Blue shrugged his shoulders. Honestly, he hadn’t been keeping good track of it. Then again when you live with resets, it makes it pointless.

 

“I don’t know for sure, a few months,” Sans placed a hand over his soul, giving a mock hurt look. Blue held back sticking his tongue out at Sans. 

 

“Why have I never meet him?” Stretch asked. “How do you even know he is a good guy?”

 

“You know him, Stretch,” Blue sighed. “How about this, you can meet him.” Sans raised an eyebrow bone at Blue. 

 

“When-”

 

“I don’t know, I got to talk to him about it, bye,” Blue closed the door in Stretch’s face. Okay, that may be rude but he just felt so..angry at Stretch. Stretch didn’t need to know anything about Blue’s love/sex life. Not anymore anyways. Plus, What about Mettablook? Stretch should be over there now and not worrying about what Blue is wearing!  

 

Blue turned around after closing the door. He meets Sans’ eyelights, letting out a loud, frustrated groan as he sunk to the floor. Sans followed him, sitting beside Blue and watching for any reactions.

 

“Sorry, ” Blue mumbled. “This wasn't what I had planned for your surprise, ” Blue felt like the mood was ruined. At least it was for him. Blue rolled his head to the side, pouting at Sans. Sans shrugged his shoulders. His hand going to Blue's knee and giving it a squeeze.

 

“We can always try another time. Besides, I'm happy you trusted me enough to step outside your comfort zone, ” Sans assured, smiling pridefully at Blue. Blue gave him a weak smile. 

 

Blue scooted over to Sans, so their bodies were touching and he leaned his head against Sans shoulder. Letting out a sigh as he took in his boyfriend's scent. 

 

“Are you okay though?” Sans asked. “It's not like you to snap, is something bothering you?”

 

“Besides Stretch interrupt us and ruining the mood?” Blue countered. Sans nodded his head, listening closely to the sound of Blue's voice. “Everything,”

 

“Blue-Babe, ” Sans voice followed. “I know you better than that. Blue shook his head, sighing. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he got upset now? Over something from the past that included an ex. Blue shouldn't be upset over this! He shouldn't… “Babe? You can tell me, ” 

 

Blue eyelights glanced to Sans. To Sans, Blue looked to be holding his breath.

 

“Stretch,” Blue sighed, looking down. “He wasn’t exactly a big fan of my ecto body,” Sans twisted around to look at Blue better. “I know! It doesn't matter anymore, it doesn't! It's just the way he went about it, that stills hurt, ” Blue rolled his shoulders in confusion. “If that makes sense, ”  

 

“Blue, if this is something bothering you. You can talk to me about it.” Honestly dripping from Sans’ voice. “As your boyfriend, it's my job to listen to you, ” 

 

Blue’s hand was shaking at this point. Blue didn’t want to come off as someone hung up on their ex. Would talking about it do that? He didn't want to give Sans the wrong idea! 

 

“He never seemed fully interested when it was mine, but if it was someone else’s, he would always give his full attention to them.” Blue began, he shifted in his spot. 

 

“I even heard him once compare mine to some other monster’s with some of his friends at Muffet’s; He made it seem like mine wasn’t good enough...He didn’t know I was there,” Blue buried himself further into his boyfriend’s chest.

 

Blue could feel tears slowly roll down his cheeks. Blue cursed under his breath and rubbed at the tears with his arm. He felt stupid for thinking this  _ now.  _ When he was with his, amazing, boyfriend, he was feeling upset by what an ex did! 

 

Sans’ hand went and interlocked with his. Sans brought his boyfriend’s hand to his mouth, giving it a kiss and brought Blue into his lap. To say Sans was pissed off at Stretch was an understatement. But like hell was he going to let that reign over when Blue was so vulnerable. 

 

“Hey,” Sans got out, holding Blue in his arms. “It’s okay. Stretch was an asshole for even thinking of doing that,” Sans mumbled. Blue wanted to protest, protest that maybe Stretch had been right about his body. But he didn’t, he instead listened to Sans. 

  
“Plus, Stretch had to be blind as fuck not to see how attractive you are,” Sans commented, nuzzling his cheek against Blue’s. “You’re downright beautiful,” Blue blushed as Sans kissed his shoulder blade. His frown twitching. “Cute,” Sans moved on up and kissed Blue’s nose, getting a small smile from Blue. “sexy,” Sans kissed the corner of Blue’s mouth, he moved to give Blue a chaste kiss. “ _ Magnificent _ ,” this got a giggle from Blue, he playfully hit at his chest. 

 

“And I love you,” 

 

Blue stopped functioning for a second before his eyelights turned to hearts. Did Sans just… Blue could feel his soul thump quickly and loudly in his chest as he looked into Sans eyelights. His pretty, kind and honest eyes. 

 

Before Blue could think properly, his body was way ahead of him. He grabbed Sans’ by his collar bone and pulled him in for a kiss. Hoping to convey his emotions into the kiss. The happiness that Sans made him feel. How much he trusted and felt safe with Sans. The love he felt for Sans that all but consumed him.

 

A love he still wasn’t fully ready to voice, but he was damn sure ready to express. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Blue and Sans finally decide to come out to everyone.
> 
> Only took 30 chapters. Haha
> 
> The whole Stretch being one reason Blue doesn't like his body was originally part of last chapter, but Blue likes to smash that memory. For obvious reasons. 
> 
> About ten chapters away from finishing this.. I don't know in reality. Hahaha. 
> 
> If i do, i may rewrite this. Of course, if i do i also may copy and paste some parts from this that is constant in the rewrite. Idk. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and enjoy!!! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at Krystal-twi and at Twitter @KrysyTwi for updates!
> 
> Love yourself and who you are!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on **tumblr at Krystal-Twi** and on **Twitter @KrysyTwi** for 
> 
> For updates and posts about the story.


End file.
